Sonic and Sage Adventures in Equestria
by Sage the Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog and his best friend Sage the Hedgehog(My OC) somehow Warped into a world of ponies. See how this plays out. I don't own anything of the Characters but my OC, Sonic belongs to Sega and Sonic Team while MLP is own by Hasbro. Oh and first fanfic so there will be some spelling and grammar errors. (updating old chapters)
1. Meeting the hedgehogs (Updated)

Updated: fixed spelling and grammar mistake and add an actually intro to how Sonic and Sage got to Equestria

* * *

Sonic and Sage adventure in Equestria Ch 1

(Metropolis Zone (Classic Remix) (New) - Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (Genesis))

In the base of Dr. Eggman two Hedgehogs are dashing through the base at lightning speeds busting down bots without any effort

One was a blue hedgehog with emerald-green eyes, a pair white gloves, and a pair of red and white shoes with a golden buckle, also his quills all the down the back

The second one was a black hedgehog looking like that hedgehog, as well and another name shadow, but he had cyan stripes on his quills, arms and legs, as well as gray and cyan gloves, as well as blue and white shoes with a silver buckle, and sapphire blue eyes

"Sonic is it me or was it easy to get in here" the black one said to the blue one who's named sonic

"Ya, Sage it was easy to get into here it's like egghead wanted us to trash the place" sonic then homing attacked a pair a slicers while Sage takes down a couple of egg pawns with a Chaos spear

The two finally make it to the center of the base where it was black and nothing "Where are we?" Sage asked "I guess we're in the center of Eggman's base" Sonic guessed

"Sonic we need to watch out there we don't know what He could be up to" Sage warned "Yea I know Sage" the two hedgehogs continue to search around the base

"Hey Sonic over here!" Sage yelled, looking to a room "The Chaos Emeralds!" Sonic stated as the two hedgehogs walked into the room which then cause a door to slam shut locking them inside

"Dammit it was a trap" the two growled in unison

* * *

(E.G.G.M.A.N. (Doc. Robeatnix Mix) - Shadow the Hedgehog or Theme of Eggman - Sonic Adventure Music)

"Alright Eggface show yourself!" sonic yelled

Soon said a T.V screen came on "HOHOHOHO, Sonic, Sage how are my favorite pains in my rear ends?" Eggman questioned

"Well pretty good until you locked the both of us in a room." Sage replies. Eggman growls at Sage's the response

"Sage I don't think that question needed an answered Sage." Sonic stated

"I know." Sage stated he then smiled "Just wanted to toll."

"Will you two Shut up!" Eggman demanded quieting down the two hedgehogs

"Aright Eggy tell us what you're planning" Sonic asked "I glad you asked, but instead of telling I'll show you."

Eggman then pressed a button that trapped them in a glass dome "Really egghead you really think that this will stop us" Sonic taunted "Yeah you forget where still in the same room as the Chaos Emerald."

Then the two hedgehog close their eyes as the chaos emeralds disappear and enter the dome and orbit around the hedgehogs as started to change into their super forms

"Just as plan." Eggman mutter as he see the two hedgehog transform soon a white light flashed as the two hedgehogs now support a golden fur coat and, ruby-red eyes, and up quills

As soon as the transformation competed, Eggman pressed another button at again trapped the supercharged hedgehogs, but this time in a machine similar to the one he used to destroy earth and release Dark Gaia.

"What the hell is this!" Sage shouted as he never seen this before, but Sonic has. "Remember this Sonic!" Eggman recalled "But unlike last time. This machine does something different. Using this machine harness the power of the Chaos emeralds. I'll send you two to a random dimension." Eggman monologue before machine started sucking the super hedgehogs power opening a portal, with both hedgehog's knocked unconscious as went inside the portal.

After both hedgehogs were sucked in Eggman sat down. "Finally those two are gone. My final Scheme for now." Eggman added "I'll kill them if they come back. For now I'm on vacation." he concluded before getting off his seat and walking off.

Sonic and Sage soon found themselves exiting the portal in the sky "The hell why are we in the sky" Sage yells Sonic shrugged as the two hedgehog look at each other before they both cock a smile as Sage said "you know that this world happen huh" Sonic nodded "Soo it now that we fall" Sonic nodded again as the two hedgehogs began to fall a great height

* * *

(music: Emerald Town - Sonic Battle Music )

It was a beautiful day in the world of Equestria a world populated by all types ponies such as Pegasus, Unicorns, and Earth ponies and where the sun and moon is raised by their Princesses Celestia and Luna.

In the town of ponyville it was quiet peaceful two very close friends where having a nice conversation with each other

One was a lavender unicorn with violet colored eyes and her mane and tail were dark purple the two stripes darker purple and pink.

Her friend on the other hand had a cyan color scheme with magenta colored eyes and a rainbow color mane and tail she also had wings.

They were trotting through Ponyville enjoying the day, when a sudden bright light covers the sky

* * *

(music: Sky Rail - Sonic Adventure 2)

As the two ponies see the bright light fading her and her friend then see two golden figures falling from the sky and crash-landed into Everfree forest.

The lavender unicorn than worriedly stated "Rainbow Dash we have to get over there to see if whatever that fell is O.K!"

She nodded, then replies with "I'll go on ahead, you catch up!"

She then blasted off to Everfree as the lavender unicorn by following suit running as fast as she could in hope that whatever fall is OK.

As Rainbow blasted off through the Everfree forest as fast as she could to the crash site of the two figures that fell as she was flying she began to wonder what fell and if they're harmless or not.

Once Rainbow got the crash site, she then decided to wait for twilight for both if they have to fight something.

After about four to five minutes later she finally shows up, as they walked through until they found a crater and two golden things one the ground Rainbow then asked,

"Hey Twilight do you know what these things are?" she answered, "Well by the way they look with those quills I think they could be hedgehogs, but I've never seen one with shoes and glove, let alone golden."

Rainbow turn to the 'hedgehogs' to see that they're getting up, then tell her, "Hey, Twilight they're waking up."

Rainbow and Twilight look and the two hedgehogs as they start to stand up the golden one on the left had his quills standing had with a white stripe and it had a gold buckle.

Twilight looks at the hedgehog on the right and its quills were also standing up but this one had dark blue stripes on some of his quills and his shoes were gray and blue with a silver buckle and when they both open their eyes and they both had an eye color of ruby-red of fiery determination they hold their hand against their head and began to talk

* * *

(Apotos - Windmill Isle Night - Sonic Unleashed or Apotos - Windmill Isle Suburbs - Sonic Unleashed Music Extended)

"Oche, that fall hurt more than I thought Sonic" One says leaving the two mare dumbfounded as the hedgehog just talked

"Trust me you'll get use to it dude. Falling large heights became a tradition for me" the other replies

The two hedgehog then look up to see two very dumbfounded mares giving them a strange look.

"I'm I the only one that see this Sage" Sonic asked the other hows named Sage "Umm that we're looking at a lavender unicorn and a cyan Pegasus then no you're not the only one" Sage answered

"Are we dreaming" Sonic asked "well that we are still in our super forms and the fact we both here than now we're not dream" Sage insured

"Wait that just got me thinking Sonic" "Yea Sage" "We're in our super form" "Yeah your point is" "Sonic" "Yeah Sage" "We are in our super forms we can fly! Why did we not just fly down instead of face planting to the ground " hear theses Sonic facepalms "Chaos damnit Sage you're right"

They then turn back to the ponies and there in awe "I guess they never seen two talking hedgehogs before"

The hedgehog replies "I think so" "Dude we should power down they look harmless to me"

One says to the other, the other nods they transform back to their normal selves. One's fur turn back to black and his dark blue stripe along his quills turn cyan with his eyes turning sapphire blue and some of his quills lowering.

The other hedgehog's quills also all lower all the way his fur is back to being dark blue and his eyes turn from ruby-red to emerald-green. As seven gems fall to the ground all lit different colors

* * *

(Music: Holoska - Cool Edge Night - Sonic Unleashed)

After look at the two hedgehogs for another about five minutes they walk up and the lavender unicorn asked,

"Umm, who are you two?" They start introductions themselves "Well my name's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog"

The other then introduces himself "Hi I'm, Sage, Sage the Hedgehog and if you don't mind me asking who are you two?"

The lavender one answered "I'm Twilight Sparkle the personal student of princess Celestia" Amazed at what he just heard sage then retorts

"A personal student of a princess I can respect that, you got to be the best at what you do if I say so myself" she blushes that say in a light tone "thanks I try my best"

sage smiles and nods, sonic smile as will but then he looked up to see that the cyan Pegasus is flying doing some good aerial stunts than lands saying

"I'm the one and only Rainbow Dash the fastest thing alive or at least the fastest flier in Equestria" Sonic get a competitive smile and replied with " I think you wrong rainbow buddy I'm the fastest here" Sage and Twilight sighed but sage say "sorry you both wrong I'm the fastest here"

All three of give each other a cocky but playful smile when twilight say "hold your horses" Twilight interrupted

"Sonic and Sage what are those gems?" "these?" Sonic questions, as he put up four out of the seven, and Sage pick up three then three put them in their quills

"We now that we have a lot of explaining to do, but we'll explain everything as we leave this forest it doesn't feel Right" Sage stated as they all of them nodded then began to walk out of the forest


	2. The Explanation

**_(Lost Jungle Zone - Sonic Heroes Music Extended)_**

_As Sonic, Sage, Twilight and Rainbow walk/fly through the forest. Sonic and Sage told the ponies about their adventures and how they save the world a lot of the time and that it's like a job to them, then the ponies told sonic and sage about their adventures and how they also save the world._

_"You two are from a world where everypony is an anthropomorphic animal that can walk talk and do many other your worlds Sun and Moon move on their own and almost everything takes care of itself, also that you two were on a mission to defeat an evil scientist that's be a threat to your world for years and when you got to the center of his base he ticked the both of you and had plan ahead and sent you two here" Twilight summary "Did I get everything"The hedgehog nod in response_

_As the four continue their trek through the everfree forest Sage started to hear something and he stopped then he kneed down_

_"Hey Sage what wrought" Rainbow asked "Shh, I hear something" he then put his hand on the floor and closed his eyes_

_"What's he doing blue" Rainbow whispered to sonic_

_"He senses something close by" Sonic whispered back_

_Soon said Sage's eye's shot open and yelled "Get ready, something coming and it's big!" Soon said a ursa major appears and it very angry_

**_(Boss - Night Mini-Boss Battle - Sonic Unleashed)_**

_"It an Ursa Major and it blocking our path!" Twilight yells as the giant bear charges at the four as they each dodge the attack "Ok let get out of our way" Sonic exclaimed charging toward the Ursa major_

_Sonic then perform a homing attack on the ursa major which in turns knocks which Sage then yells "Chaos Spear!" mini spears of Chaos energy at the Ursa which again knocks it back even more_

_Rainbow and Twilight Shudder at the mention of the world 'chaos' as they continue to watch the hedgehogs take down the Ursa Major_

_The Usra again charges the hedgehog Sage raises his hand and again yells "Chaos Control!" as he disappears as Sonic quick steps out the way just as Sage drop Kicks the bear in the head Sage then performs a spin dash and sonic does the same and they charge and the now dazed bear ramming into it's chest knocking it down and out_

**_(Gaur Plains - Xenoblade Chronicles Music or __Menu - Story Select - Sonic Adventure 2 Music__)_**

_Now Sage and Sonic give each other a high five out of victory "Ha too easy peace of Cake" "Ha not even a challenge"_

_Sonic and Sage cheering was cut short when Rainbow got into Sage's face not looking very happy_

_She then demanded "Hey bud what with whole yelling Chaos this and that for huh" Sage smile and back away some_

_"Well that was my many powers I can control the chaos forces" he answered "I'm an embodiment of Chaos so I can control chaos energy"_

_"Embodiment of Chaos huh are you're working for discord are your planning to take him out of his stone prison and create chaos"_

_"Rainbow Stop!" Twilight yelled "Sorry about that, but Chaos in equestria isn't a Good thing" Twilight said_

_Sonic and Sage then look at each other then at the ponies and say "Well Chaos isn't always a bad thing" Sonic then looks at Sage and nods as Sage and Sonic takes out a chaos emerald each_

_"Take these for an example this is a Chaos emerald"_

_Sonic then begin to explain" these emeralds are not fully bad._

_Those that hold the Chaos Emeralds can use their powers for a variety of things, such as initiating a super transformation which was the form you first seen me and sage in, powering machines, and warping time and space._

_Anyone who combines all seven of the Chaos Emeralds can command ultimate power."_

_Sage also stated "They also come in the following colors: green, silver, cyan, purple, red, yellow and blue. When absorbing all seven Chaos Emeralds, they can initiate a super transformation which allows a person to enter a Super State, an enhanced form that grants the person flight, near invulnerability, different Chaos Powers, and drastically increases physical and innate abilities"_

_Sonic continued, "The type of chaos energy the Chaos Emeralds produce is based on thoughts or emotions. Positive thoughts, such as friendship and caring, generate positive energies and negative thoughts, such as anger and hatred, generate negative energies."_

_Sage also adds " Me and sonic had use the emeralds so much thought out the years that we are the embody chaos itself but only the positive energy with a little negative but we away use the positive energy but there are times where our emotion do get us then….. well we hate to talk about it, its personal"_

_"trust us when we say this the emeralds are in right hands" the girls nod_

_twilight then goes on to add "you know the positive part of your emeralds are the same as our elements of harmony"_

_sonic and sage raise an eyebrow "The element of harmony" Sage asked "They sound positively" Sonic added_

_Twilight and went on to explain "The Elements of Harmony they are six supernatural artifacts representing subjective aspects of harmony._

_They are arguably the most powerful force in Equestria, though the extent of their power is largely unspecified. Each artifact represents an element of friendship Which is honesty, kindness, laughter, generosity, loyalty and element of magic also can only work if wielded by one who possesses the corresponding all six are used in conjunction. They have been wielded on rare occasions, particularly during events marked by danger and anarchy as a last resort to restore and enforce the balance of peace and order."_

_Rainbow then adds "Yeah we kicked some major butt with these things"_

_twilight continues "However, the effects of their use are generally temporary and non-lethal, usually a form of banishment or imprisonment."_

_After both explaining the elements and chaos emerald the four finally get out of the forest, but its night fall._

_(Music: Apotos Night - Sonic Unleashed Music Extended)_

_On the outskirts of the ponyville Sonic, Sage, Rainbow, and Twilight all come out if everfree after getting some info off of each other sonic and sage started to trust the two pony as they began to trust the hedgehogs_

_"So Sonic what do you think?" Sage whispers "They're not that bad actually the rainbow seems like a good rival and Twilight is about as smart as you dude"_

_"So we're going to stay here for a while?" Sage asked_

_"Yeah why not we need a vacation from old egghead"_

_"True I guess actually I'm in no rush on going back home for a while" Sage replied "Yeah Sage it seems like this world could be pact with a ton of new friends and adventures" Sonic and Sage nod and decide to stay in Equestria for a while in no rush to get home._

_"But where are we going to stay?" Sonic asked "Well we can ask the pony they might allow us to stay in their place" Sage suggested_

_As the two hedgehogs whisper to each other the two ponies did the same. "So Twilight what do you think of these two?" Dash asked_

_"they seem clean, they're nice and they seem to have a lot going for them they're very trusting" Twilight Retorts_

_"Well how about the whole Sage is the embodiment of Chaos thing and those Chaos emeralds"_

_"Well Sage look like the type of person that will only use his powers for go only for good purposes and the Chaos emerald as look as those two have them they seem harmless"_

_"Well ya I'll trust them mainly because they seem like the perfect rivals they took down an Ursa like it was nothing last time it took all six of us just to take one down."_

_"Plus Sage look like he's very smart he could make a good study buddy and Magic trainer"_

_"Alright Egghead let take this two in they need a place to stay"_

_Ironly Sage and Sonic walk up to ask "Ummm, question do you know where we could stay for the night"_

_twilight nicely say "you can stay with me or dash if you want."_

_rainbow also replies "yeah, you're our new friend it the least we can do"_

_sonic retorts with a smile and says " thank, girls so who with who." sage answer_

_"Me and twilight you and rainbow any suggestions otherwise" they all nod "good night"_

_all four of them say before parting ways into two teams sonic with dash and sage with twilight heading home._


	3. Staying with Twilight and Rainbow

**_Ch 3: First night with Twilight and Rainbow_**

**_(Chun-Nan - Dragon Road Night - Sonic Unleashed Music Extended)_**

_On the edge of ponyville the two speedsters head to rainbow dash's place after agreeing on who will stay with how_

_Sonic and rainbow race to rainbow's place they run/fly until they reach an open area with a lot of tree and a mailbox_

_"wow that amazing someone other than sage can keep up I'm impressed" Sonic say with a little surprised in his voice "same goes for me I never seen somepony run that fast before" Dash replies with the same tone_

_sonic then smile and does a pose "well I'm not some pony i'm I" Sonic commented "True that" Dash retorts_

_Sonic then began to look around as he asked "So Dash where's your place at?"_

_She then said "look up." Sonic then look up to see a clouds house in the sky he whistles before he then jump to the house into clouds as dash just flies up_

_"This is pretty cool a house made out of clouds" "Pretty cool? I would had thought you'll had a better reaction" Rainbow comments_

_"Ya, but this isn't my first time in the clouds, this is also not my first time on top of a cloud_

_"Though I got to ask how are you standing on a cloud Sonic" She question as sonic just says "Back home I've been always able to walk on clouds Sage can do it too" Sonic then said "though the cloud back home are more bouncy then these ones"_

_Rainbow give Sonic confused look as she then open the door and let Sonic and herself inside._

_She gave sonic a look around her place to know where everything is than show him her room and the guest bed._

_"Wow this is a cool house I'm a love living here" Sonic comments in his head_

_"you'll be staying in my room if that'll be alright with you, on the bed across from OK" Rainbow says as Sonic jump on to a cloudy bed then said_

_"For a think for letting stay here I'm be cooking in the morning." the cyan colored mare restated_

_"You don't need to do that you're my guest" I give her one last smile and wink before saying_

_" good night dashie" I see her blush as hear "you too sonic" as they both slowey go to sleep._

**_(Empire City - Skyscraper Scamper Night - Sonic Unleashed Music)_**

_In the town of ponyville Sage is holding Twilight bridal style he blasts off while twilight direct me to her place._

_Sage wanted ran about half his speed because he didn't want to take her head off she look like she was enjoying it._

_he then turn to corner as she point to a giant tree so he ran to the tree stopping in front of the door out side than whistled "wow you live in side of a tree again I'm impressed"_

_She stood still before Saying "Wow Sage you are really fast" Sage cocks a smile_

_"Told you I was." Sage boasted "Thought not as fast as Sonic I can still give him a run for is money"_

_"I bet you could get Rainbow a run for her money too" Twilight replies "Really well I'll have to challenge her to a race one day"_

_Sage then when back to what he said before "Like I said before we change the topic, I'm impressed that you leave in a tree" Sage comments again_

_twilight replies with "Thank you, but it's not just my home it's also a library where I study many different things " "let head in side"_

_Sage say as he began to shiver "it getting cold" she nods then open the door than Sage come in it "bigger on the inside than out" he thought._

_he close the door then she gave Sage the whole run around her place to make sure he knew every little thing to every book to every pot and pan she was about to show Sage her room when He takes a book off the sleeves of the book case than say_

_"Magic for Intermittent or mild magic" He reads " so your major is magic?" Sage asked_

_"yeah is I study more spells more or less everyday" Saga raised an eyebrow "I know I'm an egghead" "Umm first I never said that, second their nothing wrought with studying as long as you learn something new, I mean I try to learn new Chaos moves all the time and even coming up with new ones"_

_"I guess you're right" than she show Sage her room "you'll be staying here in that bed." Sage jump on to the bed and took and little light out my quills then took out a book cracked open then started reading he look to see than twilight is doing the same._

_"Sage? You love to read?" She asked "well I don't truly love to read, but it nice to crack a book from time to time personally I like to make my own personal stories" __Sage responded_

_ "Really what kind of stories?" She asked "Mostly adventure type stories, though I do also write romance from time to time"_

_"Wow Sage you must make really creative stories" Twilight remarks "Well I try if I had my personal journal I would had let you read what I have written so far" Sage __yawned_

_"Well I'm a hit the hay twilight see ya in the morning" Sage said before closing his eyes "Goodnight Sage see you in the morning as well" Twilight replies before she herself fall asleep_


	4. Morning with Twilight and Rainbow

_**Ch: 4 the morning after Act 1 Sonic and Rainbow's morning**_

_**(Apotos Day - Sonic Unleashed Music Extended or Tornado Defense - 1st Battle - Sonic Unleashed Music Extended)**_

_"Hey Dash wake up it time for breakfast" Rainbow hear a certain blue hedgehog yell. Rainbow than get out of bed a little groggy then, she went to the kitchen to see that sonic wasn't lying Sonic was cooking making pancakes actually hungrily Rainbow asked_

_"are they done yet" sonic shook his head "sorry not yet, but I know that these will be the best you've ever tasted ever nobody-" "ummm it's nopony sonic"_

_"Umm Ok, nopony had ever not liked the sonic and sage world's best pancakes, only me and sage know how to make them it's brotherly recipe" "question" "ask away"_

_"you and sage are brother?" sonic again shook his head "we're not blood brother we just hang out all the time we consenter each other brother i'm the oldest by a couple months."_

_I was about to retort when a timer stop me "there . done." he said cheely_

_"About time let eat" sonic and Dash take their plates to the table and started eating and she was amazed_

_"Dude your not only a fast runner you an amazing cook thats awesome" "well I aim to please dashie" As The two started to eat_

* * *

**_(Apotos - Windmill Isle Suburbs - Sonic Unleashed Music)_**

_Sonic and Dash are beginning to finish up eating, Sonic then looked at the clock then begins to inform Dash "Hey dash" "Ya sonic" "We should be getting ready soon" "Why?" "Well read this letter and it'll tell you why"_

_"When'd you get this" "it came from a green flame about a couple minutes after i got up" Sonic then unrolls it and says "Here I'll read it_

_'Dear Twilight's friends,_

_This is a letter to inform the rest of the mane six to come to the sugarcube corner at 10:30am to meet two new friends of Twilight and Rainbow Dash's please be there,_

_signed,_

_a new friend of Twilight Sparkle'_

_"So that why, ok its about 9:50am now so we have forty minutes" "ok you go take a shower or whatever and clean the house a little then we switch off"_

_"Sounds like a plan Sonic" dash then flies to the bathroom while Sonic started cleaning then thinks._

_(15min later) Dash soon exits the bathroom feeling fresh and new as she trods down to see sonic a lazy position on the couch "Hey blue it's your turn to take a shower" sonic jumps off and says "Thank chaos you didn't take to long"_

_he cross his arms "some chicks just take their sweet time in a bathroom you know"_

_"yeah sonic I know" sonic then walks into the bathroom_

_(15min later) Sonic walks out the bathroom and into the living room where Dash is laying on the couch in the same position that Sonic was in "OK Dash ready to go"_

_"As always, we have five minutes to spare" "Yes we can go on a little morning run or fly in your case"_

_"All right let get moving blue" Dash say as Sonic then opens a window then jumps out with Dash closing the window on the way out in quick follow of the blue hedgehog as they race to the Sugarcube Corner_

* * *

**_(Apotos Day - Sonic Unleashed Music Extended or Tornado Defense - 1st Battle - Sonic Unleashed Music Extended)_**

_"Twilight it's time to Walk up breakfast is almost ready in about four to five minutes." Twilight hear a certain hedgehog say as she begins to wake up groggy but none less happy._

_Twilight went on into living room to see spike then she ask "Hey Spike you meet Sage yet?"_

_"Ya I did, and it nice to see another dude for once, plus he's making us breakfast saying that it was a thank for letting him crash here."_

_"Well than nice of him" Twilight replied, sage pop out of the kitchen if on cue then ask_

_"Yo who wants the best pancakes ever, oh and Twilight I've seen your list of things to do for the day and I already wrote a letters saying everything they need to know for our friendship meeting at 10:30 and sent them, thanks to spike."_

_"No problem dude," As a timer goes off sage run back into the kitchen then pops out again with two plate with a full stake_

_"I call them the Sonic and Sage Ultimate Pancake Supreme" "Well that a crazy name" I stated_

_"Well me and Sonic are crazy this brotherly recipe was made because of our craziness" sage puts the food onto the table then goes back into the kitchen to get his own then waited_

_"Umm sage are you going to eat" "yes but I want you to the try first" Spike took a bite before Twilight and it was safe to say that he loved it "yum sage what is the recipe?"_

_"Sorry kiddo brotherly recipe only sonic and me get to know, Ok Twilight your turn taste them" She Takes a bit into the pancake and the taste was unbelievably good. "this is amazing Sage this is unbelievably good I love it" "well thank, that not the only thing I do that's amazing."_

* * *

**_(Planet Wisp Map - Sonic Colors Music Extended)_**

_Sage, Spike and, Twilight all finish the amazing pancakes that Sage had made and he look at the clock to see that time fly then say_

_"Twilight time to get ready we got like an hour and fifteen minutes for our friendship meeting." Twilight start to panic_

_"Yo Twilight calm down here's the plan. I'll clean while you do whatever you ponies do in the morning then I'll get ready after"_

_They break, twilight starts a showering while sage and spike clean after about forty-five minutes twilight comes from the bathroom with an annoy sage in front of the door tapping his foot reading a book then yells_

_"About time twilight did you really need forty five minutes to do whatever you did!" she give a mean glare at sage "well excuse me if I wanted to look good and clean!" sage replies with "Well...nevermind, I'll just get ready now" Sage step into the bathroom_

_About twenty-five minutes sage step out leaving five minutes to go then he walk over to a still confused twilight sitting then states_

_"And thats how you do it, also sorry for yelling at you that wasn't called for." "Well Sage let head out I Hate to be late" "yeah me too" As the two leave the tree house and head to the Sugarcube Corner_


	5. New friends

_**Ch 5 New Friends (Sweet Mountain - Act 1,2, or 3 - Sonic Colors Music Extended or Emerald Town - Sonic Battle Music Extended)**_

Sage is a happy little hedgehog tossing the cyan emerald and catching it, while walking after about two to three minutes they see Sonic and Dash waiting Sonic states,

"About time Sage we waited a whole thirty seconds for you two" "You know if I wasn't going to say the same thing if I were you I would so punch you in the face right now"

Sage replies with a cocky smile while the two girls giggle at the sudden threat Sonic throw an hard but soft brotherly punch while the girls chuggle than Twilight states

"Let's head inside." The other three nod then head into their destinations

"Umm, what is the place it like a dessert factory?" sonic asked dash answers "this is our main hang out place the sugarcube corner" sage look around

"Soo... manny…. sweets... it like heaven but better" Sage was about to reach for a cupcake when he get tackle by a pink blur back outside "Yo what or who's hugging me" Sage then start to feel a sudden conferred with the hug "This is actually very soft" Sage stated as he embraces the hug

Then the pink mare tighten her grip on the hedgehog "Losing air" sage shouted weakly

"Pinkie will you please get off him!" twilight yelled as the pinkie mare chuddles with the black hedgehog "You look so cool and spikey" sage is at the point of not breathing weakly saying

"How can something so soft be deadly" he asked weakly hearing this the pink mare released the hedgehog who's now gasping for air

"He he Sorry about that" Pinkie apologized "No problem" Sage accepts

"So what your name Spiky I'm Pinkie Pie I'm the world's best party pony ever I love party, parties are the best every new pony get a party" Pinkie announced

Sage reply "Hi I'm Sage, Sage the hedgehog nice to meet you pinks" Sage then asked a pinkie bouncing around s "Soo you like parity pinks" "Sure do" "Well I also love parties so come up with the best thing you can think of nothing can disappoint me when it comes to a parity"

Sonic walks up "It true sage here loves every type of parties, heck he's my go to party planner" Pinkie smiles and says "Well sage we could be party bubbies" sage nods

"Why not, party pals" Sage says hold out his hand "Party pals" as pinkie shakes hand and hooves with Sage "OK,OK," Twilight says "Let's head back inside" they all nod as they all enter sugarcube corner again

* * *

(music: Planet Wisp - Act 2 - Sonic Colors Music Extended or Dragon Dance - Sonic: Lost World Music Extended or Emerald Town - Sonic Battle Music Extended)

The Three ponies and two hedgehogs walk back into sugarcube for Sonic and Sage to meet the rest they all walk to a big round table for eight.

The Two Hedgehogs walk to the table of the three other pony that they didn't know and introduce themselves Sonic was first

"Hey I'm Sonic the Hedgehog and this is my friend Sage the Hedgehog please to meet you girls" Sonic introduced as the other ponies introduce themselves as well first was A pony wear a cowboy hat

"howdy there my name is Applejack I'm one of the honest ponies you'll ever meet and my family runs sweet apple archer you're welcomed anytime" Applejack stated in a southern accent "Thanks maybe if we can he could help you around the farm" Sonic States "I reckon that's mighty nice of you two, I'll make sure to keep you two on call" "Also I love your southern accent Apples" Sage commented "Why thank you Sage" Applejack comments back as she steps back and a Sliver like colored unicorn steps up

"Hello darlings My name is Rarity I'm a fashion designer and also the runner of the the Carousel Boutique a dress shop, I'm also very generous" she then comments "I must say I love both your eye colors sapphire blue and emerald green they shines in the daylight absolutely beautifully" "Thanks" Sonic and Sage say in unison then they both added

"well we love the color and the look of your mane and your tail absolute beautiful as well" Sonic comments as Sage adds "Like with applejack I also love you accent it very formal and soft going" "why thank you as well" rarity retorted while blushing

"You two mind if you modal for me sometime I bet I can come up with some very good designs" Rarity asked

"Well while modeling isn't our thing We'll do it for friends" Sage answered as rarity began to clap her fore hooves "Thank you I'll make you two look stunning" The hedgehogs give the liver unicorn a thumbs up and a smile

Sage then see a very shy pony and walk up with her trying to hide behind her mane bet it was too late as the hedgehog is now in front of her

"So what your name" Sage asked "I'm Fluttershy" She said softly "Umm, could please repeat that" he asked "I said i'm Fluttershy" she repeats a little louder but not loud enough so that Sage could her "OK try this I'll close my eyes while you say your name" he Said "I'm Fluttershy" She speaks as she see that sage's eyes were still open with a joyful smile

"you're adorable" fluttershy blushes "Your voices and shyness just add fuel to that adorableness, plus you can fly that more points in my book. I can tell we'll get along real well Flutters"

Fluttershy blushes madly as she goes over to twilight and says "well he's pleasant and charming as well" "I know right" pinkie boosted as she to look at the black hedgehog blushing even more then fluttershy but because of her pink coat no one could see it.

As the day continues sonic and sage tell the rest of the six about the type of adventures.

Sonic and Sage than nod as they than pull out one of the seven Chaos Emeralds and put it on the table "What's this beautiful little thing?" Rarity asked as she started reaching for the gem

Sage took the gem before she got to it and said "Rarity hold up you might not want to touch this gem" he warned as he began to explain "Girls this gem is called a Chaos Emerald" The mane six for the exception of Twilight and Rainbow gasp

"Is Chaos really something that bad I mean come on" Sonic comments "So this little Chaos gem is filled do?" Applejack asked "Well long story short there are seven of these, me and Sonic have all seven at the moment, the Emeralds have a large amount of both positive and negative energy, the negative and cause Chaos and destruction while the positive cause miracles and harmony" Sage explained to the unknown ponies as they sigh in relief

An hour later sonic, sage, and the mane six are hitting off real well tell each other best moments like sonic copyright law line or one of sages old says behold my super power.

sonic was about to say another one liner but is interrupted by a loud crash "what in tarnation was that" A.j asked sage got up "I don't know but it sound bad let check it out" Sage then dashed out the door with sonic and the rest of the mane six in follow


	6. Hero's of ponyville

_Ch 6: heroes of ponyville_

_Music:Boss - Eggman Boss - Sonic Unleashed Music Extended or Chaos Ver. 0, 2, 4 - Sonic Adventure Music_

_Sonic and Sage and the mane six reach the outskirts of town to see a wolves made out of wood pack sage then asked, "What the, what are these, are these wolves made out of trees"_

_"Yes those are timber wolves" "Timber-wolves huh? Well more like firewood to me" sage says turned to sonic "let do it" then they charge to action" "wait you two aren't going alone aren't you" twilight yells "yeah we are we do this on a weekly basis" sonic retorts back "well we'll help you if needed" "find with us let just save this town"sage yells "oh ah let party!" the two hedgehogs yell blasting off to their targets_

* * *

_Boss - Egg-Wyvern - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Music or Working Together - KINGDOM HEARTS HD 2.5 ReMIX_

_With Sonic:_

_Sonic was blasting to the timber-wolves half at mach three one wolves changed as the hedgehog jumped up launching a sign jump right on the wolves sweet spot breaking into many pieces as sonic then launches another attack similar to the spin jump but homes in on enemies locations or a homing attack as it's called, on two more wolves also breaking them into pieces on a broken woodpile sonic yells_

_"hey who wants some blue hedgehog!"_

_as four gather around the blue hedgehog_

_"so all you want to be put into my fireplace or dash's anyway!"_

_sonic then spins in place in ball form yelling "time to taste the spin dash"_

_then unleashing it leaving his opponents broken pieces of wood sonic then yelling "sonic wind!"_

_This sent a gust of wind that tore apart some of the wolves and dazed some others. Sonic then quickly homing attacked the one's that were dazed breaking thoughts too. Sonic then got surrounded by four of them. "So want a four on one OK." Two than launch at the hedgehog, he counter with a jump split kick that destroy both of them than he cartwheels as another came at him. Sonic then finished his half with a final blue tornado_

_With his half done sonic wipes his hand and say "too easy peace of cake" before run back to the mane six_

* * *

_Music:Boss - Dark Gaia's Spawn - Sonic Unleashed Music or Working Together - KINGDOM HEARTS HD 2.5 ReMIX_

_With Sage:_

_Sage was in the mood to fight all day he finally got his wish. Sage is a very violent fighter._

_sage begin with ripping an arm of one of the timber-wolves and using it's claws as a makeshift sword cutting up the three other wolves then was charging them letting out a psychotic laugh then sent chill down everyone yelling "come and get, some this is getting fun"_

_then sage with the cyan emerald in hand used chaos control warping to one of the wolves and kicking it square in the face kock its head clean off an sage then homing attacked the other before pulling his hand back he yelled "chaos spear"_

_soon as he said that mine spears came out of his hands homing in on the timber-wolves spear them in the face then sage cupped his hand together and yell "chaos beam" and yellow beam blasted out destroying the rest of the wolfs_

_Sage look around and mound "ahh man, fun's over" Sage then ran back the the mane six_

* * *

_Music:Green Hill - Classic - Sonic Generations Music_

_Back with the mane six: both hedgehog had just got back to the outskirts of the town and the mane six give an look in amazement "that was amazing you two" twilight commented_

_"You sure show those critters what for" A.J adds "I agree that was a sight it behold" rarity also adds_

_"OK you get me that was pretty cool guys but I could had done better." Dash boasted sonic give a smile at the comment while sage wonder_

_"What wrong spiky" pinkie asked "The thing is that music plays every time we end a fight or zone so why didn't the music play"_

_if on cue the twigs started moving Sonic, Sage, and the mane six turn to see a fifty to sixty foot timberwolf Sage then sighs, "That why their was no music"_

_Hub - Perfect Chaos - Sonic Generations Music_

_Sonic and Sage look at each other then the mane six as Sonic yells_

_"They can rebuild that would had been nice the know you know!" "Sorry Sonic I didn't know this would happen" twilight worried. sage then sigh_

_"Well look like its that time again" Before running towers the giant timberwolf "Sage wait" twilight warned but to late and sage gets into battle_

_Music: Boss - Perfect Chaos (Part 2) - Sonic Generations Music or Boss - Dark Gaia's Spawn - Sonic Unleashed Music Extended_

_Sage then run the the giant timber-wolf giving it a homing attack with Sage ending up just bouncing off harmlessly giving no damage to the giant pile of wood, sage then fire a large amount of chaos spears which dents the wood but still unaffected._

_Then the wolf attack by swiping it's claws missing Sage as he back-flips out of the way then cups his hand together unleashing a chaos beam which does actually damage, sage then look and sonic who just standing there and yells,_

_"Hey sonic you can help anytime now!" Sonic give Sage a smile and run to tag with him_

_"Sorry didn't think you needed it" "Come on you seen how my attacks are unless against this thing" "Hey what about light speed attack" "Not a back idea actually let do it"_

_Sonic and Sage then roll up their gloves revealing a crystal ring cyan for Sonic red for Sage as they curl up in to a ball charging a light speed attack both the mane six and giant timberwolf where bewilder, as cyan/red orbs began to go into Sonic and Sage and they got back into a standing position with a cyan/orange aurora cover both hedgehog than sonic yelled "Ready!" and sage"No time games!"_

_split second later sonic yell "Go!" and sage yell "Vanish"_

_as they disappear from sight soon a red and blue light attack the giant wolf after the attack sage and sonic then join together then curl up into a ball then crashing to the timberwolf making it shatter in the millions of different pieces as a victory song plays_

_"Da, da, da, da, da, da, da! bring *cha-chine!" as Sage and Sonic break into dance_

_Soleanna Castle Town - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Music Extended_

_After clearing up the giant walking pile of firewood the mane six walk up to see sonic and sage dancing with pinkie pouncing sage to the ground._

_Ignoring pinkie "what were you two doing?" dash asked "it's a victory dance" sonic replied "..." "hey don't judge" 'wasn't going to" dash then give them a smile_

_"you did that one in, didn't you two" "ya and we didn't break a sweat" "you to are full of surprises" twilight smiles._

_"I know right" pinkie yelled now again cuddling with the black hedgehog "spiky here is amazing" as she begins to nuzzle him_

_"awww, thank pinks" sage retorts now breaking pinkie from her cuddling hug and says_

_"well I bet you and your friends could have done this just as or even better twilight, plus their many things we could learn from this world" "right" "you six could very well hide more things than us" "thats true."_


	7. The Party hedgehogs

Sonic and Sage Adventures in Equestria

(Emerald Coast - Modern - Sonic Generations (3DS) Music Extended)

As the clock strikes noon six ponies and two hedgehogs are beginning to walk back into town

"Sage I've wanted to ask, what was with that laugh in the middle of that fight their" Twilight asked as she turns to sage who's now rubbing his quills

"Well let just say a got a little too into it" "A little, I reckon I seen yak rip one of the wolves legs off and beat some of them with that leg" "And you did kick one's head clean of dude"

"Well, excuse me if my fighting style is a bit vicious" Sage said scratching his head "Well, Sage you kind of dug yourself into a corner dude"

"I know, I know! I cut down on the viciousness next time" sage says still scratching his head

"Well ummm, let's head back to sugarcube" sonic asked the seven nod as they began to walk back to sugarcube as the lavender unicorn say "Ok everypony try not the draw attention to us..."

Twilight says as a group of ponies all shapes and size surround the group. Cheeky sonic say "what was it about not drawing attention"

(Emerald Coast - Classic (Extended OST Version) - Sonic Generations (3DS))

Sage let out a happy whistled "Whoa that was something" sage then look at the ponies see a large amount a females than males to turn towards Sonic

"Hey, I'm I the only person that see this" "Yea that this town has more females than males then yes. We got to ask why later."

"So you two can talk" the two hedgehogs cross their arms "yea WE can" A stallion pushes passed the mane six to the two hedgehogs "hey what the heck are you two, who the heck are you" "hey you, you have no right to ask those things"

Twilight interjects but is stopped but a gloved finger "don't worry we got this" then he look at the crowd

"I'm Sonic the hedgehog, and he's-" pinkie interjected "Sage the hedgehog" "and we just-" "save the town" a tan earth pony called out coming out

"These two 'hedgehogs' save our town from certain doom and they don't even know us, and friends with the mane six." she yells as she adjusted her glasses.

The stallion then sink back into the crowd letting out sigh before doing so, as the main six look at the tan pony with a weird look.

"Sorry about that Mr. Sage and Mr. sonic"

"No, no, sonic and sage are find we hate formally" the blue hedgehog replies "Oh OK, Sonic and Sage again sorry about that"

"Well we're two anthropomorphic hedgehogs walking in a world full of ponies kind of seen it coming to be honest."

"Well anyways, my name is Mare and I run this little town and-"sage injects

"Wait minute, sorry it interrupted but you're a mayor right" "yes" then sonic adds "and your name is mare."

"That's also correct" "so your full title is mare mayor" "well most ponies just call me mare but some has called me that yes" unison the hedgehog scratch their head and say "that's confusing"

"Well yes, anyways as I was saying before we got into that back in forth, that ponyVille thanks you to for save our little town."

Sonic and sage look around to see that the ponies are now clapping for their heroic efforts be as modest as they are they say,

"thank, it wasn't too much" "yea it wasn't a big deal mare" "no big deal, nonsense you two shall be honored for your heroism" "umm ok if you want to"

The black hedgehog gives up throwing his hands in the air "but really it's nothing new" "yea mare thanks, but it really not a big deal" the mayor pony leaves along with the crowd

"We should head back" twilight examines the seven nods as they began to walk back to sugar cube.

At the front of sugar cube the party pony and black hedgehog opens the door getting nods of thanks from the other sixes before heading in them

* * *

Windy Hill - Full Version - Sonic: Lost World Music

Inside the bakery six ponies and two hedgehogs sit a big round table

"OK me and sonic needs to do an emerald count" "emerald count?" "Yea me and sage always do this just the make 100% sure that we have all seven"

Sonic and sage soon then take out their emeralds and placing them on the table "ok we have 'cyan, red, blue, silver, yellow, purple, and green' got them all"

rarity asked "Are you positive sure that all but one of those are emerald" "100% rarity" sonic told rarity

"But I see why you were confused though because of the color, true be told I never known why" pinkie than noted

"well maybe all the emerald where green at one point then turned different colors" "that actually a good theory pinkie" sonic claimed

"But I think that we'll need to look real deep into it to be sure" "maybe sage and twilight can look into that later" dash stated turn to sage who looking at twilight

"umm sage what are you looking at" twilight asked. "Stars" sage pointed out "umm, why are their stars on your thigh" "wait on my flank sage... why staring at it!" she snapped "spiky doesn't stare" pinkie defended

"Pinkie's right I wasn't staring" he protested, "second what's with that marking I've seen that the other five also have this markings too" sage questioned

"I was just trying to see if it meant anything you know" "you could have just asked about my cutie mark instead of just looking for the answer yourself" the unicorn sighed

"cutie-what" "cutie mark" "that's some name" "umm anyways it-" "show a pony's special talent" the party pony chimes in" "yeah that"

"Ok so that means your talent is something with stars" "no magic my talent is magic" "oh really now, I knew it" "knew what sage" fluttershy asked

"when me and sage first meet twilight and rainbow she told me that she as a student of a princess and I said that she excess at what she does then that sealed the deal it's magic"

"that's true but I'm not the best" "stop lying you are the best and you know it" "well maybe" she blushed

Kingdom Valley - The Wind - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Music Extended

"Hmmm, back on the chaos emerald for a little bit longer. I wanted to ask why are they called chaos emerald they don't look like they cause or create chaos" twilight questioned

"Well they can create chaos if in the wrong hands but only in the wrong hands with positive users like us they harmless" the black hedgehog told the six ponies

fluttershy asked, "so what if someone uses the positive energy" "well flutters a lot of things actually unbelievable amount of power, an ability to go to places unreachable and some say raise the dead, but that's a theory so not 100% sure on that one" "how about the negative" rarity recalled

"Well that's a whole different story" the blue hedgehog called out

"Yea it's very personal to us, it's best just to say it's bad and that's it" the mane six nodded not wanting to get into personal territory

"So what was that golden form me and twilight sought you in" dash recalled

"Oh that that was a super form untold power can come from that form such as untold speed and strange as well and a large power boost to your personal abilities" "so can anypony turn super?" twilight asked

"well not everypony but you six might be a special case in a way being the elements of harmony an all we'll test out that theory later" sage retorts return three of the emerald back to his quills with sonic doing the same with the rest.

"So I had to ask what styles do you have in your world" rarity asked changing the topic

"well not many to be honesty clothes in our world is optional but everyone does wear some type of gloves, shoes, or sometimes rings" sonic insured "rings?"

the six wounded sonic then take out a golden ring a large one while sage takes out a bag full of golden rings

"Twilight do you know where a could cash this in at to get this world's carry" "There's a pawn shop near here a could show you later" pinkie then raised her hand question this sage asked

"pinks what's up" "question" "shoot" "does this mean we're friends now" "well yea I mean you nuzzled and cuddle with me twice" "because it time to do my thing" the party pony proclaimed before zipping out

"Umm what just happened" sonic asked "by my guess I know it's Party Time" sage guessed. Then other mane six without pinkie yell in unison "pinkie pie style!" Sage then yell "pinkie!" "yesss" she says popping out to doorway "go all out!" sage declared throwing her another bag of his golden rings she catches it with her mouth before zipping back into the door "Pinkie don't spend all my rings ok spend like 80% of it and if you can pawn it!" sage shouted

* * *

Apotos Day - Sonic Unleashed Music Extended

"That was mighty nice of you to give her that sage" "You know she'll go all out on this party why spend her own money" "I guess you're right on that" "plus she really is going to go all out!" rarity adds flicking her mane

Now exiting that backer with sweets in hand the seven friends head to the local pawn shop so sonic and sage can have some actual money in this world

"Here we are" twilight stated, Sage then reads that sign "Ponyville pawn shop trade anything for bits"

"alright lets head inside" sonic objected walking in side with the five ponies and one hedgehog in follow the two hedgehog walk up the corner.

"Hey aren't you the hedgehogs that save the town" she asked. The two hedgehogs nod

"It's an honor to have you here so what you need" "umm how much bit can we get if we trade solid gold rings for bits" sage wondered. "Depends on the quality"

the pony tells as sage takes out his pouch and takes out one of the rings and gives it to the clerk pony

"how about this" in amazement that the ring was actual gold the pony says "this is worth a least tweedy bits each ring" sage nods then giving her four more rings making a total of five

"Me and my friend here would like one-hundred bits please" the pony nodded as she goes into the back then comes back with a pouch containing a hundred bits "thank you" sage thanked "oh and thank you for coming and come again"

Now exit the pawn shop rarity noted "now that you two have money now I think it's time to change up your appearance both of you" the two hedgehogs frown as sonic says "what wrong with our looks"

"Well you two look like you just exited a sparring match." "Well we did get into a fight with a pack of wolves rarity" "true that, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't fix that"

Rarity then walks in front of the group and say "you two can follow me to my boutique" "umm ok let spit for now and let meet back up later to get to pinkie's party"

The other four nods as rarity then begins to shove them chiming "come now we have every little time"

* * *

Apotos Night - Sonic Unleashed Music

It is now night fall Sonic, Sage and Rarity all exit her boutique sporting some new wear.

Sonic has a white color dress shirt that hangs down his legs with a light blue undershirt with a red tie with golden cuffing and buttons.

While Sage is sporting a red and black dress shirt with a red undershirt and a blue tie is cuffing where sliver and had silver buttons they both also had a greyly covered vest with red stripes

"Dang rarity when you go all out, you go all out I love it" sage declared

"Why thank you sage, how about you sonic" the silver unicorn questioned "well, I don't just like it I love it the color and the style it just fits me perfectly" "thank you sonic as well"

The two hedgehogs and unicorn make to the sugarcube corner where the party is being held awaiting was the rest of the mane six but pinkie pie who's also dress up much to sage and sonic surprise

"hey girls" sonic announced "hey sonic, sage, rarity" the three walk up to the other four ponies as sage commented "wow almost didn't recognize you four" "yea I'm surprised that even rainbow dress up for this party" sonic proclaimed "well for the occasion" dash scoffed "well shall we head inside ladies" the four nodded as they walk in to sugarcube

* * *

Casino Night - Sonic Generations Music

The seven step inside the sugarcube to see that it had been almost completely changed the four is now had multi colored tiles, the table have been moved to the sides supporting little lit candles, and large dance floor is now in middle of the bakery with a big stage in the back which also lights different types of colors as a upbeat jazzy song is playing the background

Sonic and sage cover their eyes a little just because of the brightness of the stage and floor "wow when you said she goes all out she goes all out. Man that is crazy" sage noted

"Dang this is something and this is with your rings dude" sonic comment sage smiles giving a thumbs up before yelling

"Oh yum time to party!" as he head to the dance floor causing the other to spit as well

Sonic is now going around listening to the music before shouting "OH MY CHAOS THIS IS CASINO NIGHT ZONE this music is casino night zone how in the living soars did i not catch that earlier"

Sonic happened to catch a look at sage how what sonic guess just found out the same thing as he heard "OH MY CHAOS" "I think sage just found that out too, wow"

sonic is now again walking around occasion talking to pony or two or meeting up with one or two of the mane six and chatting with them it wasn't until halfway through the party where sage came up to him and asked

"you sonic they're doing karaoke up one the stage should we tag this one or am I'm alone" sonic replies "sure why not I've have sang in a while let do this"

Sonic and sage soon walk up on stage much to the mane six surprise "wait! Are they going to sing" Rarity asked Twilight "look like it" "man this will be good" Dash laugh "let check this out" Fluttershy commented "ah with you on this one ah have to see this for myself" Aj gasped as rest nod as they walk through the crowd to the front

seeing this sonic and sage took opportunity to thank the mane six for welcoming them to ponyville and for this party "Ok what song do you two what to do" sonic and sage then look through the song list "we'll be singing reach for the stars" "really now that's really hard song you two sure" the two hedgehogs nodded taking the mikes and the stage as sage yells, "before for we start this song is for the mane six as they welcomed us to this town and world"

* * *

Sonic Colors "Reach for the Stars" Main Theme Music

Take off, at the speed of sound

Bright lights, colors all around

I'm running wild, living fast, and free

Got no regrets inside of me

Not looking back

Not giving up

Not letting go

I'll keep on running!

I'm gonna reach for the stars

Although they look pretty far

I'm gonna find my own way

And take a chance on today

The sky with stars so bright

The colors feel so right

I never felt like this

I'll keep on running!

The sky with stars so bright

The colors feel so right

Just take my hand

We're gonna reach for the stars

Tonight...

The two hedgehogs are in perfect sink enjoying it, loving it

[Instrumental]

the mane six look at the two hedgehogs with a happy but bewilder look see them sing

Tonight...

Wake up, living day by day.

Do what I want, and I'll do it my way

The world is flying right below my feet

Got no regrets inside of me.

Not looking back (Not looking back)

Not giving up (Not giving up)

Not letting go

I'll keep on running!

I'm gonna reach for the stars

Although they look pretty far

I'm gonna find my own way

And take a chance on today

The sky with stars so bright

The colors feel so right

I never felt like this

I'll keep on running!

The sky with stars so bright

The colors feel so right

Just take my hand

We're gonna reach for the stars

Tonight...

Tonight...

[Instrumental]

I've got it in my sight.

The colors feels so right.

Got my feet off the ground I'll keep on running!

Oh, I can feel it now.

The colors all around

Just take my hand we're gonna reach for the stars...

Just take a chance (Just take a chance)

We'll do it right again

(I'm gonna reach for the stars)

Just take my hand (Just take my hand)

We'll take a chance tonight...

Reach for the stars...

Tonight!"

[Instrumental]

Tonight...

* * *

Tropical Resort - Modern - Sonic Generations (3DS)

the crowd remains silent for a few moments at the hedgehogs presentation before erupting in clapping and stomping hooves the crowd love it

"Thank you thank you your so kind" the hedgehogs say in unicorn and bowing for affect "it a pleasure playing a good crowd" the hedgehogs bow before getting off stage

now off stage sonic and sage they meet up with the mane six who now giving the hedgehogs a sincere smile and sage getting tackled by pinkie pie as she nuzzle the hedgehog again

"that was some performance guys" Applejack began "darlings why didn't you tell us you could sing you both have amazing singing voices" rarity enjoined, the hedgehogs scratch their heads with sage retorting getting pinkie to stop

"Well why tell when you could just show" "true... I guess"

* * *

About an hour after sage and sonic performance sage decided to sit down and have a drink of this 'special' apple cider which tasted weird to say the least

"What is this stuff I had about four and I can't seem to get this taste down" sage looks down at his cup

"It's not bad, I can say that, but that after taste just get me, it so familiar, but I can't put my finger on it"

He mutters as he downs another cup "really, is this stuff supposed to do something whatever it supposed to do it doesn't work on me"

Sage then down another cup trying the get that tasted down but it just isn't work for him it wasn't until he said

"Ohm comes on, what the hell is this tasted it similar to something but I can get into it"

Sonic then walks up to sage

"So I see that doesn't work on you either" he commented "what's is supported to do

_he commented "what's is supported to do" "how many have you had sage" "about six now" "and do you feel weird to say the least" "no, why" "because your drinking an alcoholic drink dude" sage eyes winded "what!" sage shouted "you know that I'm only twenty right I can't drink yet" sonic shook is head "no, the drinking limit here is about sixteenths and up"_

_"really well OK then thats something" sage retorts_

_I't about almost midnight and the party's over, everypony has left the sugercube the five of the mane six and the two hedgehogs thanks the pink mare before leaving as they share a good group hug, before heading home and to sleep for that tomorrow is a new adventure_


	8. The hedgehogs in the sky (updated)

Sonic and sage adventures

Water Palace - Classic - Sonic Generations (3DS)

Twilight is sitting at her desk lost in thought just then spike came up "hey Twilight what's up" now spinning her chair spike then yell

"twilight!" which then snap her out "spike ya what you need" "oh nothing just brought up some tea for you thats all, why bad time"

"no just thinking about something" "or someone" spike muttered "what was that!" she snapped "nothing I just said is it important" "not really no" "ok... so twilight have you finished that letter the the princess yet" twilight shrugged "nope not yet"

"twilight… that not like you just flat out shrugging thing off something the princess assign" "well, I can't think of anything to say" "what about the one you wrote about sonic and sage last time"

~Flashback~

sage walks up the twilight seeing that she is writing something

"yo twilight writing something?" "ya trying to write a letter to princess celestia, but its not working to well" "let me see" sage and grabs the letter from the desk then reads it "sage don't read that" twilight pleaded but sage when on "ok this say hummm,

'Dear princess celestia,

I've learned that you should never judge a book by it cover because it may leave you in the dust because recently me and my friend met two hedgehogs sonic and sage and they're cool to say the least sage especially his not only fast on his feet like is friends but also had a fast mind' sage starts to chuckle 'even though i fear that i might fall for that hedgehog I just can't seem to get him off my mind even if i wanted to. he make feel good time he talks…"

sage could read and more, but he busted out laughing "really this" he laughs yelling "yo spike come look at this" the baby dragon comes in the room sage then hands him the letter how also began dying "ok ok you had your laugh now can I have it back" twilight asked rolling her eyes.

sage gain an evil grin and laugh "oh no we're sending this spike send it now" "NOO" she yell as she charge the hedgehog

~end~

the unicorn gives the dragoon a glare "you know, we wasn't really going to send it right, he was playing around most likely I've would has sented to rainbow and sonic" "thank celestia I stopped you then" "you know sage is going to tell them anyways right" the unicorn sighs "yeah I know sage is a troll like that"

"anyways what have you written" "at the moment I want to tell the princess then sonic and sage are not alone hedgehogs but also are embodiments of chaos or not" "ohh I see you think she'll over react" the mare nods "wow twilight hanging with sage and sonic has change you" "what no!" "ok then why are you behind are training you magic you're now just shrugging off a report to the princess and you second guess her now, it also seems like you obsessed with that one hedgehog" "what no I don't" "really know" spike rolled his eyes "how about when you-

~flashback

sage was taking a nap under a tree just then an eager twilight came up waking the sleepy hedgehog up "~yawn~ oh hey twilight whats up" "so this is where you go a lot of the time" "yep I'm here a lot" the mare smiled at the hedgehog as he scooted over a little patting the back of the tree "their room for two if you want to rest to" she gains a very happy smile joining the hedgehog under the tree falling asleep on his lap

~end

"Ok that was one time" the mare snapped "ok how about-"

~flashback

"and that how I beat sonic in a sparring match you got that" twilight taking notes "I always knew your where the stronger hedgehog"

~end

"that doesn't prove anything-"

"oh how about-"

~flashback~

In front of the mirror twilight is trying to fix up her mane but it not going well "come on work with me mane!" sage whose lying across the room hear the pleaded and walks up "yo bad hair day" "I guess you can call it that" "let me help" "thank sage" "your lucky I'm not rarity she'll go all drama queen if she see this" "I know right she would faint on the spot" she chuckled

~end

"OK that not an obsession that just good friendship, plus it not like I'm the only pony that does that" the mare boosted

"Who" the baby dragon replied rolling his eyes "Ummm i don't know how about Pinkie pie or Fluttershy they also hang out with sage a lot" twilight rejected "OK but pinkie is pinkie, she'll do that to anypony and sage was the first one of the two she possibly seen so that why pinkie goes sage a lot more then sonic, but Fluttershy you got me their" "see told you even if I was 'obsessed' there are two other mares that are also so ha" spike rolled his eye "what ever twilight"

-Tornado Defense - 1st Battle - Sonic Unleashed Music

"hahahaha, I still can't believe she wrote that" dash chucked "I know right" sonic retorted as black hedgehog comes with a certain yellow pegasus in follow

"about time you two show up" "ohh sorry rainbow I had to finish something up right a sage came to pick me up" shy replied softly "it ok shy as long as we're not late to the show it OK"

the two hedgehogs look at each other then the two Pegasus "what show" they ask in unison "the wonder-bolts of course" "wonder-bolts?" sage question

"ohh wait, I recall you telling me that they flying stunt Pegasus" she nods "well if that the case then sage and I should check this show out too" "you two want to come, but only Pegasus can stand on clouds" Fluttershy emphasize

"actually shy sonic can stand on clouds, he stays at my place, my question is how you two are going to get to Cloudsdale you two can't fly" sonic and sage smirk

"yes we can" "how" "these" the emerald then orbit around sonic and sage "oh ya forgot about those" "hehe use to well sage let head to cloudsdale super style"

as the two hedgehog now take their super forms after a loud boom "alright let go" smiles "wait where shy go" "o-over her" a soft voice mutter coming out the near by bushes

"sorry should have warned you before hand" noted "yeah a warning would be nice next time thank you" shy exclaimed

\- Sky Chase Zone (Classic Remix) - Sonic the Hedgehog 2

Super sonic, Super sage, rainbow dash and Fluttershy are now all on a flying course to Cloudsdale the city in the sky

"so Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy you two were born in Cloudsdale" sonic question. they nodded "yea that our hometown" "so what compelled you to come to Ponyville leaving your hometown" sage asked

"well I wanted a change in scenery that mostly it" "ok how about you flutters why'd you move to ponyville" "well it was because I got my cutie mark that I decided to stay there" "that right you're an animal caretaker make sense because most animals can't fly" "well you two aren't supposed to fly, first for everything" Fluttershy claimed the two hedgehog smile at the comment

"soo how much farther to Cloudsdale you two" sonic asked "well not to far just about three to four miles" "short flying let hurry" sonic says as he picks up speed with the other three in quick follow

Cloudsdale Sanctuary

sonic and sage power down and look around and again Pegasus all over they let out a long whistle

"wow this places is…" "amazing I know, you two welcome to the city of clouds cloudsdale" "soo this places is home to all pegasi" "yep" "so where is this Wonder-bolt show at" "the Cloudsdale Colosseum it close let hurry it get packed real easy" "we know how that fell let hurry" the four nod as rainbow takes flight and the other three run

the four finally make it to the the stadium a few minutes before the show starts,

they start to make way to the arena so ponies give them an odd look as sage and sonic know was going to happen as again their two Anthropomorphic hedgehogs

"sonic let hope to chaos we don't need to perform for this crowd" "let hope sage let hope" Fluttershy walks up "why are they staring at us" she asked sage re-quotes with

"because we're way past cool Fluttershy," he said give a thumbs up and a smile with causes her to blush and wings to flare out

"first things first, sage that line was mine and you know it!" sonic yell "'hey no copyright law in the universe can stop me!' from saying one of old saying ok" sage snicker wagging his finger "I hate you!" sonic growled "back to my second thing why'd your wings do that" "well umm,umm well" dash injects "it's nothing it just happens to Pegasus every once and a while" sonic while not sure about the answer was pleased and move on

as the sky lights up with fireworks and rainbow color expositions the four soon get their seats on a lone cloud because the the actual main area of the Colosseum was already packed

"wow so many ponies came to this on showing they must be good" sonic says as he flips a pamphlet "and it rainbow live long dream to become one of this guy" shy recalled "true but I don't think I ready yet" "not ready" sage exclaimed "you'll could surpass" "I guess I can if I practice hard and efficiently then a can"

just then A loud explosion with make shy jump little as three Pegasus fly over head with a cloud trail all with matching suits and blue wearing with yellow lightning bolts as they fly over the stamen then simultaneously dive through the opening at the bottom.

"oh this is my favorite part" rainbow yell as she starts fiji on the cloud causing to rock back and forth a little

coming from the opening the six Pegasus come to get as they fly up then scattering into groups each of them know performing other mid air stunts before getting back into the formation they were in at the start slowing lowing into the coliseum below

"then was-" "like story in motion" the three give sage a bewilder look "did I just- man I've been around twilight for too long" they all including sigh unison "egghead"

Back with twilight "achoo" "OK who's talking about me!"

Get Edgy (In-Game Version) - Sonic Rush Music

Back at the city in the clouds the two Pegasus follow by two hedgehogs exit on 'ground' as they leave the the arena going through the crowd of ponies dash just for some reason stops

"yo dash anything wrong" sonic asked as the cyan Pegasus points to the wonder-bolts a few yard away "those are those stunt ponies right" sage recalled as rainbow enter 'fan girl mode'

"Oh my gosh,Oh my gosh,Oh my gosh," sage then grabbed dash slapped her and yelling "snap. out. of. it." snapping her out her fan girl moment "if me and sonic get something from this ponies never ever do that again" then sage notion to sonic as dash stops the hedgehog "wait you two can just ask" "Umm yes we can" as the two hedgehog head to the stunt ponies

"shy you really thing that they can do it" "by the look of things these two can do a lot they're full of surprises and they just aim the please" fluttershy clams "I guess your right"

Rainbow and Fluttershy, but mostly rainbow then give the two hedgehogs a bewilder look as the wonderbolts crowd around the two hedgehogs wanting to either high five them, shake their hands or just outright huge them to death after the group took a group photo sage ask something then motioning to the two Pegasus who still in shock at what they just sought

two hedgehogs with the wonder-bolts in tow come up to the still shock Pegasus and wave "hey somehow we got better then just an autographed dash"

"Wow I meeting them is person" spitfire chuckle "yo dash calm down" "sorry" as she lower her head "well anyways it like you i haven't met us before" sage chuckle "well I think she met you one at a time not all at onces" "I guess you're right there but you have potential especially with that sonic rainbow you can do I'll keep an eye on you mail box if I were you" "OK question spitfire how do you know these two" dash ash pointing the hedgehogs

"well they're the heroes of Ponyville a lot of people know about them two" "ha thats right that was weeks ago I'm surprised ponies still remember that" "how can we" spitfire snicker "well while you're here i also have a question" sage ask "shoot" "what other things do the wonderbolts do instead of just aria stunts" Soarin steps up "well we're pretty much the assists of minor troubles around equestria"

"I see well keep up the good work you guys if you need help you know where to find us" "well it was nice seeing you two and you too dash and also fluttershy as well" the lead stunt pony announced before taking off with her team "well they're pleasant" sage stated

the two then turn to the now very happy dash and a sincere fluttershy "told you we could do it" sonic boasted she couldn't help it she started hugging both hedgehogs "Thank you,Thank you,Thank you,Thank you!" "no problem" sonic sincere to dash "yeah we'll do anything to make a friend happy"

Fluttershy smiles "wow you to are so similar to all of us in some way" "we know" sonic says

After the moment sonic, sage, rainbow, and fluttershy shared sonic asked

"I've hear that their is a weather factory here I want to check that out before we leave" "sure sonic hey sage want to check out the weather factory" sage reminds quite as he checking his pouch making sure the emeralds are their

"uh oh umm what was that, I was doing something" sage confessed "dash asked if you want to go to the weather factory" fluttershy repeated "sure sound like fun"

Dragon Dance - Sonic: Lost World Music or Wing Fortress Zone (Enhanced) - Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (Genesis)

the group of four all head to the factory of weather with sage remembering a story he read awhile back

"hey rainbow I've heard that you ponies make your own rainbows is their a rainbow factory here"

"no there isn't well theres a place where rainbows are made but I wouldn't call it a factory" Rainbow turned to Sage

"why'd you ask" "because of a creepy story I read awhile back it was about how someone went completely insane making these rainbow out of failed flight test pegasus," the three give sage a bewilder look "what!? it was a story!"sage yelled

"well that is creepy sage where did you ever hear something about that" shy asked "umm I don't know, but I do know that it's just a fanfic so it can't be real" sonic smiled "thats true"

At the weather factor the four are in a conversation of what they make in this factory

"you ponies do what!" sage yell in shock "yea we make our own clouds" rainbow retorts "that's crazy, no way" sonic also says in shock tone "it true and rainbows to" sage gives shy a shock look "I have to see that for myself that's impossible" "that not all we also create rain and snow" "wow just wow" the hedgehog say in unison

The four began to tour though the weather factory some catches the eyes of sonic causing him to stop

"hey come look at this" the other three stop to see that sonic is looking at a picture of rarity "why is there a pic of rarity here" sonic questions "and why does she have wings'" sage added "oh that I remember that" dash recalled "that was when the rest of my friend cheered me on at a flight competition and twilight give rarity wings as a test of this spell she had" dash smiled "that was also the day where I pulled of the sonic rainboom once again" she the hedgehog give dash a smile "you know your sonic rainboom and our sonic boom are one in the same" sonic states "ya they both break to sound barrier or in your case the color barrier" sage adds

"all three of you are amazingly fast and cool" fluttershy states causing them all to blush

"we should start heading back" sonic retorts as the four see the sun is starting to set "your right let get going" fluttershy said as the four then leave the city of clouds

….

now back at ponyville the four say their goodbyes before depart their separate way for a good night rest


	9. To the meeting of the princesses

**_Sonic and Sage Adventures in Equestria To The princess meeting_**

**_Music: Boss - Vs. Character - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Music or Rival Battle - Silver (OST Version) - Sonic Generations Music or MLP: Fighting is Magic - Twilight Sparkle's Theme or Boss - Eggman vs. Tails - Sonic Adventure 2_**

_On the outskirts of ponyville in a open field, A certain black hedgehog and lavender unicorn are fighting._

_"Chaos spear!" sage yells as he launches mini yellow spears at the lavender unicorn who closely dodges them then counter with a magic blast from her horn which sage easily dodges, do to he's quickstep ability than goes in for a homing attack which is too fast for the unicorn as she get knocked back by it. Sliding back twilight retaliates with magic beams from her horn. Sage than dodges like the others_

_"Come on twilight I know you can do better than that!" sage taunted "Hey trying my best here!" she yells back_

_The lavender unicorn then use her own version of the chaos spear the magical spear "Magical spear!"_

_She yell as mini spears magenta spears fire from her horn. Sage then use chaos spears taking out most of the magical spears but some lose one's manage to hit Sage knocking down but he quickly gets on his feet,_

_"You're pretty good twilight" Sage shouted from the other side of the field "Ha like you said 'we're full of surprises' Sage" Twilight yells back "Let stop talking and continue" "Agreed"_

_The two then go back at each other_

_Sage runs up to twilight and tried to homing attack her, but the worst happened and he got caught in her magical field leaving him helpless in the air as Twilight smirked_

_"OH Sage….." Twilight snicker "Don't you say it Twilight!" Sage says annoyed. "Its no use!" Twilight chuckled "c\Chaos dammit Twilight!" sage yelled as twilight turns around_

_"Oh no" sage mutter as twilight yelled "Take this" as she then buck the hell out of Sage sending him to the flying into the air to the other side of the field luckily he landed on his feet_

_"Nice one Twilight but it my turn now" sage than curled up into a ball using his spin dash to catch twilight off guard sending her skiting across the ground "How was that Twilight" "Ha, not bad Sage not bad at all" Sage then smiled as he then jumps back to the other end of the field then pulling out the cyan chaos emerald_

_"Shall we finish this session with a bang" sage smiled as twilight then puts on the element of magic "That we shall"_

_gaining power from their power sources as sage cups his hands together and twilight charges her horn. just as they're about to unleash their final attacks they hear someone yell "Hey!"_

* * *

**_Welcome To Ponyville Soundtrack - Town Day Theme Mastered or Rogueport - Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door Music_**

_Which stops them in their tracks the two then look a how was yelling that and it was spike the baby dragon ran up to the two "Oh come up spike we were about to use our best attacks" Sage sigh sadly_

_"Sorry guys but you need to look at this it a letter from the princess" twilight then gets the scroll and begins to read it_

_"hu hmm_

_'Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_I wrote you this letter to ask you to bring your to new friends to the castle please, me and luna really want to meet them everything you need is in this letter so Hope to see you,_

_My tested student,_

_Twilight sparkle'"_

_"I guess the princess want to meet me and sonic well we can't disappoint two princess I we'll gather the mane six and sonic, then hop on the next train to this place and meet this princesses for reals" sage excised as he's about to take off "you get the rest of the six I'll get sonic and rainbow" sage says as he takes of as twilight then nods to spike as they race back into ponyville to get the other four_

* * *

**_MLP: Fighting is Magic - Rainbow Dash's Theme or Boss - Sonic vs. Shadow, First - Sonic Adventure 2 or [MLP FiM] Super Rainbow Dash's Theme or Boss - Vs. Character - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Music_**

_In another lone field near the outskirts of ponyville the to blue blurs are about duke it out_

_"OK rainbow let's see what you're made of" sonic yelled as he took off running "ha you think you can beat me sonic you have another thing coming" rainbow shouts back at sonic as she takes off flying_

_Sonic and Rainbow Dash charge at each other at full speed as Sonic jumps then performs a quick homing attack with Rainbow dodging with her version of the quickstep the quickdodge then counters with a buck which Sonic parries with a kick sending her down the ground she quickly gets back up as Sonic lands_

_"Nice parry sonic" Dash commented "Ya nice dodge yourself" Sonic added as they get back at it as sonic pulls his hand back and yells **"Sonic Wind!"** than a big gust of wind comes a he rips the air with is hand which rainbow gets caught by stunning her in turn with her getting hit with a homing attack knocking her to the ground "Not bad, not bad at all" Dash says before showing off her new rainbow spin dash, much to Sonic surprised she actually curled up into a ball blasted towards sonic at insane speed connecting with him knocking into a tree_

_"Whoa that hurt" Sonic said getting is bearing back and getting back on his feet as dash is now a few feet away_

_"You like that it took me a few tries but, I perfected it I call it the rainbow spin" Dash cockily stated_

_"Color me surprised you actually did it" sonic smiled "But that won't help you"_

_Sonic then used his own spin dash ramming into dash with full force sending her back as she then took flight as she smiled_

_As the battle continues Sonic and Rainbow Dash charge each other a full speed Rainbow then makes a Tornado which Sonic jumps over and attempts to Homing attack but false do to Rainbow flying up_

_"Man rainbow is faster than I thought" he thought as he see rainbow flying toward him as she began to curl up into a ball "Man I forgot I taught her that too" he recalls as Sonic jumps away from the spin attack leaving rainbow to crash into the ground dazzling her allow Sage to us a Homing attack on her sending her back as she then started to rev up a spin dash as Sage does the same_

_The two release as they than collide as to see who will overpower who soon Sonic wins the spin dash battle and sends Rainbow Flying_

_"OK you got me there, but lets end this properly" dash shouts putting on her element of loyalty then begins to flap her wings in place. seeing this sonic takes out the dark blue emerald and rolled up his glove to show the crystal ring, and yells "let's end this with style"_

_Then rolling in to a ball as they both prepare to unleash light speed attack as cyan ords enter rainbow and sonic then they finish as sonic yell "Ready..!" and Rainbow "Time for true speed"__ split second later they yell "Go!" for sonic and "Speed up!" for dash as they vanish from sight only seeing ripples in the air as the two fight at light speed._

_Then a something happened a third light came as the two were fighting at light speed also join in as the third light counter both the blue blurs catching them off guard knocking them out of lightspeed form but the black light is also thrown out of the light speed form._

_The two blue blurs then see that see that it was sage that interrupted the light speed battle between each other_

* * *

**_Ocean Palace Zone - Sonic Heroes Music or Soleanna New City - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Music or Apotos Day - Sonic Unleashed Music_**

_Rubbing his head Sage walks up to the two blue blurs and smiled "Gotcha their did I" the two also smile "Yeah but only because you caught us off guard Sage"_

_Rainbow then asked "so sage why'd you stop our light speed battle for" "Because, Twilight just got a letter from the princess saying that she and her sister wanted to meet me and Sonic"_

_Sage then took a running stances as well as Sonic and Rainbow "Come let's hurry the rest are going to meet us at the train station" Sage says before taking off with the other two in quick follow_

_The three soon then get to the train station where that other are waiting for them at all but Rarity_

_"Hey where rarity" sonic asked. Twilight sighed "she trying to find more outfits to wear" the speedsters three facepalm_

_"Of course she would do that" Sage said_

_"Well I saw that coming" rainbow sighed as well "Well looks like we're in a wait now you know how long that will take" Sage frowned "Well if she isn't here in five minutes I going to get her myself"_

_Soon said here comes Rarity with a whole bunch of suitcases right then an there Sage, Sonic and Rainbow all facepalm again_

_"Rarity it look like you brought the whole store with you" Applejack says looking at all the luggage "will all that even fit in the train" fluttershy asked._

_Sage shook his head and said "No no it isn't" then he asked "Rarity why'd you pack so much" "Oh well as so as Twilight told me that we were going to canterlot I couldn't just one outfit" Rarity answered as twilight said "But where just staying there for about two to three days" "and that why I need this much different style for every hour or soo"_

_Sage and sonic sighed "OK…" just than the train comes riding into the station "Ok rarity where not loading that whole pile here and back so you only get five to six bags OK" Sonic said holding up his hands "Six!" Rarity whined "Hey! Me and sonic have none so choose or you don't get to bring any" Sage said as he getting ready to chaos control all that back to Rarity's places_

_"OK OK Ummmmm those six" She yelled boarding the train with thoughts bags "OK sage do your thing" Sage nods "Chaos control!" he yells warping all that other bags back to Rarity's store_

_"Come Sage let's go!" Sonic says getting on the train with the Black hedgehog in quick follow_

* * *

**_Radical Train - The Chase - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) or Wave Ocean - The Inlet - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)_**

_The mane six as well as two hedgehogs ride into last car of the train "So why does the princesses what to see us again" Applejack asked "Well in her letter she said that her and Luna just wanted to meet sonic and sage" "Oh ah see"_

_"Well, we're glad to meet them" Sonic said with a smile "Yeah it not like we have anything to hide" sage adds as he look out the window "You know I gotta try this at least once" Sage retorts while he gets off of side "Hey spiky going some where" pinkie asked "Yeah just need some fresh air and all" he said opening the car door_

_"Sage you're not going to…." Sage smiles "You are! You're going to jump aren't you" Sage nods "But we're going at least 50 to 60 knots.." "And that's too damn slow I can go at a least mach fifteen or higher so I going to meet you all there anyone come with!" he yelled_

_"You know I'm coming with" Sonic yelled. The two hedgehog smile as they jump out "Oh no you two don't" Rainbow yelled as she fly out with the two hedgehog also closing the door behind her._

_"Rainbow not you too" Twilight sighed "You're as bad as them" "Daring don't be that upset Rainbow just finally found something as fast as her let her have her fun" "Ya Twilight, plus if they run into danger Spiky and Sonic got her back." pinkie adds "I guess you're right girls"_

* * *

**_Radical Highway - Classic - Sonic Generations (3DS) Music or Rival Battle - Shadow (For True Story) - Sonic Generations or Race to Win (Sonic Rivals 2) or Stardust Speedway (Bad Future US or JP) Remix-Sonic generations_**

_With the three speedsters as they all race though a desert plane_

_"So rainbow want to fly with the big guns huh" the blue hedgehog teased "Hey you know me never back down from a challenge" the rainbow mare replied._

_Sage smiled "Man I love this type of tack even, even for all three of us" then he said "hey you two let make a good race" "OK so Dash where's Canterlot at" sonic asked Dash point north "that way let go!" Dash shouted picking up speed "Yeah GO go go go!" Sage yelled also picking up speed "Oh a huh, challenge let's do it!" Sonic add as he picks up speed as well_

_Back with the remaining mane six the five are playing a card game and pinkie just won again "What how in the how!" Applejack yelled "Hey don't feel too down applejack not everyone has that much luck on their side" Applejack let out a scoff "says the mare the won five times in a roll" she mutters before uttering for a rematch_

_Back with speedsters: the three blast through the desert at insane speed the three engage are in a very weird conversation_

_"So what you'll only do 'it', if they that fast huh" Sonic commented "Yeah" "But that doesn't make sense, won't that kill your inside or at least damage if someone does 'it' that fast" sage asked "don't know no one been that fast to do 'it' like that " "well, lets turn away from that" Sage said trying to change the topic "how long have you knew how to light speed attack Rainbow" he asked "For about two days know" "OK so you you think you perfected it" Sonic asked "Well not to your standards but I was able to pull it off and keep it staple which is fine with me" Dash stated "Well thats fine with us" sage also stated_

_"Hey look it Canterlot" Sonic pointed out "it's only a few miles away lets get moving" Sonic yelled before he pulled of his sonic boost "oh no you don't" Sage then used his version of the sonic boost with is more powerful but tanks on his stamina, then rainbow used here sonic rainboom with is slower than the sonic boom but she can use it longer than the the other two can_

* * *

**_Kingdom Hearts 3D DDD - Traverse Town Extended or Grasslands, All the Way - Mario &amp; Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story Music_**

_With the three speedsters, they just got to Canterlot "You think the other five made it Sonic" Dash asked_

_"Don't know but, the train can't be that slow and we took the long way so they could had beat use here" Sonic replied "Umm well let's head to a place where they can easily spot us" Sage suggested sitting at a nearby table with the other two sitting around him "So what do we do to pass the time" Sage asked. sonic took out a deck of cards "Uno?" sonic asked "Let go" Sage and Rainbow say in unison_

_Five minutes later as the train is resting at the station the mane five ponies step out with everything in tow_

_"OK girls let's find the three speedsters and head to the castle" Twilight said leading the other four get as pinkie yelled "I found them"_

_Pinkie yelled as she see the black hedgehog and makes a mad dash for him as the other four sigh "Classic Pinkie"_

_The speedsters just finished their first round "I got cheated!" Sage growled "Sage calm down it just a game" sonic said trying to calm down his friend_

_"OK then tell me how would you feel if you got almost no turns, huh tell me right now!"_

_"Bad" Sonic sighed "Point proven!" "Hey guys calm down one good thing came out of this" Rainbow said "What?" sage retorts "I beat both of you at something" she boasted "Girl, you are so lucky where friends, or I'll hurt you right now" sage threaten with a smile "But good job anyways" he said_

_"OK let's head to the train station they have to be here by now, like I said the train isn't that slow" Sonic retorts as the three get out of the table they were sitting in_

_the three began to move, but is stopped when they hear someone yell "SPIKEY!"_

_Sage eyes widen as it was too late he already gets tackled by a pink blur sending them to the ground_

_"I missed you Spikey" that pinkie mare said with a little sadness in her voices giving the hedgehog a crushing hug "Aww pinkie!" sage said as the other four come in._

_"Ummm let's head to the castle" twilight said as the other seven nod_


	10. Princesses and Hedgehogs

_**Me: this chapter had been remade and has plot convents so please reread**_

* * *

_**Sonic and Sage Adventure in equestria The princesses and hedgehogs Kingdom Valley - The Wind- Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Music**_

_As the two hedgehogs and mane six reach the castle grounds the eight are stopped by to guards_

_"halt, who goes there" one asked Twilight then responds with "Twilight Sparkle and the rest of the mane six got a request to see the princesses"_

_"OK you six can go in" the guard says as the two lift their spears only to put them back in the X position as Sonic and Sage try to pass_

_"Hey, what's the big idea" Sage asked "Who are you two" "Sonic and Sage the hedgehog we're also here to see the princesses a personal requested" Sonic assured_

_"Well how are we sure you two won't hurt the princesses" "OK if we're here to hurt the princess don't you think that we wouldn't just walk thru the front door like an idiots would or would we just break in with our insane speed" Sage suggested_

_"Plus where the heroes of ponyville" Sonic added "OH that was you two" the two hedgehogs sighed "We're hedgehogs pretty much the only in this world of so course it was us!" "OH umm right well anyway you two can go in" "thank you" the two hedgehogs say in unison as they walk through go past the guards and into the castle_

_"Whoa this places is huge" Sonic comment as the eight go through a long hallway "And you lived here twilight" Sage recalled "yea I did" "Huh cool" soon than the friends come up the two giant double doors_

* * *

**_Misty Lake - Sonic and the Black Knight Music or Super Mario 64 Music - Inside Peach's Castle_**

_The double doors open up to reveal a throne room the mane six including two hedgehogs walked into the throne room to see two large ponies._

_One had a white fur both wings and a horn, she also had a simi rainbow colored mane that look liked it flowed in the wind even though their no wind in the castle, and a sun for a cutie mark which, sonic already came up with a nickname because of it._

_On the throne next to her was what to be her little sister she also had both wings and a horn, but here color was mostly royal blue this was the color of her mane and tail while her fur had a purple type color to it she also had a moon breastplate and a crescent moon cutie mark_

_As the eight friends walk up the the two princesses and the ponies bow as the two hedgehogs was about to introduce themselves_

_"Hey" Twilight whisper causing the hedgehog to see the mane six bowing to the two princesses "Why aren't you two bowing? you're in front of royalty!" she asked_

_Sonic and Sage sighed before Sonic said "Yeah we don't bow to anyone it kind of a rule of ours" this causes the the ponies to gasp "You mean you never bow to royalty, how disrespectful!" Rarity said shocked_

_"Well it not out of disrespect Rarity, it's because we think if someone bow to someone to a higher class it means that they should be treated differently and we don't like that. Sage and I like to treat everyone like our equal, like they're no different because if we treat some else differently they'll treat us differently" Sage explained to the six, which are still unsure about their reasoning but go past it_

_"Raise my little ponies" The Sun Princess said as the mane six raise form there bowing positions and also having the hedgehog turn around to face the princesses as she smiles "This two play by their rules and we can respect their ways" This cause the hedgehogs to also smile as they again try to introduce themselves_

_"Hey my name is-" "Sonic the Hedgehog and your friend is named Sage the Hedgehog if I'm right" Celestra told the hedgehogs shocking them in the process "Whoa princess in not surpizing, but how do you know our names?" Sage asked "Well we've heard of your heroic deeds" Luna responds causing the two to snicker_

_"Wow word get around fast" Sonic said as he then asked "So you two raise the sun and moon everyday?" The princess nod as he adds "I must say I really am a fan of all the hard work you two do everyday having to raise both the sun and moon an also having to watch over a kingdom" Sonic and Sage started clapping_

_"We really appreciate it everypony here seems OK and everything seems stable you both are doing a great job" Sonic comments causing the princess to blush as Sage then adds "Luna I also must say I love you night sky and your moon" this causes the moon princess to blush even harder_

* * *

**_(Gaia Gate - Sonic Unleashed Music)_**

_After the two hedgehogs continue to complement the princesses of a job well done on running their kingdom Celestia asked "OK you two thanks for the compliments, but I wanted to asked about those chaos emeralds you have"_

_Sonic and Sage sighed knowing the topic would come up "OK princesses what do you want to know?" Sage asked "Just about what they could do" Luna asked "Well we told this story before but here the summarized version" Sonic said before passing the spotlight on to Sage_

_"OK princesses the Chaos Emeralds a source of limitless power that can used in one of two ways depending on the user." Sage then raised one finger up_

_"One way and the main way we use them is thought the positive energy of the emeralds which are triggered by positive feeling such as friendship and happiness. The main benefit of the positive energy is that they can spread peace and harmony throughout the world, a second benefit of the positive energy is the different powers that come with it such as super transformation, control over time and space, the ability to warp to any location and last but not least bring back the death, but that last one is just a theory we haven't tested it out yet" Sage concluded before raise a second finger_

_"The second way of using the emeralds are though their negative energy which is triggered by negative feeling like anger and sadness. The negative energy is pretty much a benefit carse in that it allows the user to take control of the world with unlimited power with almost nothing able to stop them, but the user becomes corrupted in a unknowingly on what they are doing" Sage completed_

_"Well princess that all we know about the emeralds. There many more things about this emeralds that we just don't know about yet, but I can gaut you this they're in the right hands" Sonic add_

_"Well these emeralds are very interesting indeed" Luna commented "I must agree these emeralds seem very powerful" "Oh trust us they are" Sonic retorts as Celestia continues "One of these emeralds seems as powerful as all the element combined"_

_"Well Twilight told us about those Elements. Do you two mind if we see them" Sage asked leaving the princesses to hesitate before answering with a nod and saying "Yes" before looking at Twilight who then summons a blue box and then opened the box to show four golden necklaces and one traira._

_"Wait there one missing" Twilight commented before Dash said "No we're not" and taking out her element from her mane placing it into the box cause everypony to give Rainbow a weird look including the princesses_

_"What?! It very convenient I can see why you two keep all your stuff in your quills" She says causing the hedgehog to chuckle "Well it's good to know we're not the only ones to do that" Sonic retorts back_

* * *

**_(Sea Bottom Segue or Dragon Dance - Sonic Lost World Music)_**

_"So why'd you want to see the element" Twilight asked "Well is they are as powerful as you say they are I wanted to see something" Sage then took out the Element of Kindness and Magic out the box as Sonic did the same but with Loyalty and Honesty as Sage recalled "Twilight I remember you saying that these element only react to the bearer of the element" Twilight nodded_

_"OK what does that have to do with what you're doing" She asked "Well me and Sage has done some heroic things in the past we think that we might have something in common with the emenet given out nature"_

_Sonic add as he and Sage both try on an element each. Sonic with Loyalty and Sage with Kindness, but the minutes that they put the elements on they started to glow and the other elements reacted as the raise towards the hedgehog as they're eyes become perfectly white in color it look the hedgehog were about to transform but, a big explosion happen causing the hedgehog to get knock out of there state leaving an implant on the hedgehogs chest they fade away before the hedgehog could notices_

_"Whoa you OK darling" Rarity asked as the six run up the hedgehogs "Ugg we been through worst"_

_"Princesses do you know what happened?" Sonic asked "It seems like you two have some type of connection to the elements." "A connection?" the two asked as the princess continues "The element only react to those that are connected to the elements such as Twilight connection to the element of magic or Rainbows connection with the element of Loyalty " this cause the hedgehogs to put there hands on their chins_

_"Well that tested my theory me and Sonic do have some type of connection" Sage mutter before actually saying "Wow me and sonic have more things special about us then we through"_

_Sonic nods in agreement before saying "Well it was nice meeting you princesses if you don't mind we'll be taking our leave" as said the princess says "dissed" allow the two hedgehog and Six ponies to leave._

_"So sister you think they're the ones" Luna asked after the eight make there leave "Yes sister I believe that we've found both the lost elements. The elements of courage and the element of faith." Luna then look to celestia "So you think those two will ever finger it out?" "Only time will come sister only time will come."_

* * *

**_Sage: Remade chapter_**

**_Pinkie: y_******


	11. Sage's request

Sage: Hey all you OC hedgehogs if your Creator allows it I'll like to either train with you or to have a friendly battle with you.

Me: As for me I'm requesting some OC's for my story please mainly hedgehogs, but a good pony OC Can't hurt either. The two I manly want is Blade the Hedgehog and Glimpse the Hedgehog, so if I can I'll love to use them, other than that any other OC is welcomed. Oh and One more thing the OC aren't Going to be part of the main plot at least not yet, it depends on what I get.

Sage: I hope the one you get are good fighter I want a challenge.

Me: I know I know anyways, Sorry for the short request for OC, I promising that I'll have the next real chapter up by either late Saturday or early Sunday now that I have free time on my hands do to things like School.

Sage:Yea school takes up like almost the whole day lucky I don't have to go.

ME: Shut up Sage, don't remind me!


	12. Sage, Pink, Shy, and Change

_**Sonic and Sage Adventures in Equestria**_

_**Eggman Land - Crimson Carnival Night - Sonic Unleashed Music or Theme of Eggman - Sonic Adventure Music**_

_In a palace's throne room a certain Queen of the changeling is scheme in how to get revenge on the ponies that defeated her once before _

"My _Queen, my Queen I've might have found Someone that can defeat the mane six" A spy yelled going into the throne room _

"_What! tell me who are these ponies that can possibly defeat the Six pains" "not ponies My Queen, Hedgehogs." the Spy repled _

"_Hedgehogs? Spy tell me more" "Right they apparently have the speed of that rainbow pony maybe even faster, they're also as strong as that apple bucking pony Again maybe even more" The queen gets a smile smile _

"_Interesting tell me more" _

"_The last bit of info that I have is that they each have naturally grown chaos powers of their own one better at it than the other they're capable of a lot of i__nteresting __things" "OK Spy Go back out there and get some more info on one of these hedgehogs it doesn't matter which one" _

"_Yes my queen" the sky replies with before leaving the throne room as Chrysalis begins to chuckle evilly "I_'_ll finally get my revenge on you ponies Once and for all." she Yell before starting an evil laugh_

_**Shamar Day or **__**Apotos Day**_ _**\- Sonic Unleashed Music Extended or **__**Green Hill - Classic - Sonic Generations Music**_

_In the Golden Oak Library Sage the Hedgehog is rather bored all he's been doing the past couple of day were training, running, and reading. The days had been a little to quite for the hedgehog he's been hoping for something to test skills or something i__nteresting all in all he wanted something to happen _

_Sage was sitting on the floor next to a bookcase in his lazy position going through book looking for something interesting _

"_OK let see what this book tells" Sage mutters as there a pile of books on the floor next him "Pony classes and differences" the cover reads_

"_hmmm, that sound like something I'll need to know" Sage flips a couple pages to see something that interested him it was pony that also look like an insect seeing this he calls out_

"_Yo Twilight come see this" hearing the call she trotted next the black hedgehog as she was only on the other side of the room _

"_What's this some type of pony insect hybrid or what?" he question pointing to the picture of it _

"_no that actually a changeling" Sage scratch is quills "Changeling?" "yea they're I would guess some type of pony, I haven't done much research on them" "So guessing by the name what they do is change into things" Sage asked as Twilight nodded_

"_yes, they can change into any ponies they see or seen." "OK… thats sound weird but go on is there anything else" "One more they feed of the love of others" "They feed on love, but that's just sick."_

"_I know they once fed of the love of my brother shining armor, when he was getting married to the princesses of the crystal kingdom, and my old foal-sitter and step sister Cadence" Not question the love part he quickly asked "you have a brother? you never told me that" _

"_Not a lot of ponies know" "ummm Ok, anyways back to the changeling so love makes them stronger, does that mean that hate should make them weaker" Sage asked _

"_that logical but no that doesn't happen" "Ok going off that topic" Sage stops trying to change the subject until there was a knocking "I'll get it" said the baby dragon going to the door and opening it _

_A very happy pinkie pie come bouncing in cheering "Hi Twilight, hi spike" Sage knew what was going to happen next "Spiky!" she said giving the hedgehog a great big hug_

"_nice to see you to pinks" he respond breaking the hug as twilight asked "Hello pinkie what brings you here today" "huh oh yea I need spiky at the Sugarcube corner, can you come with me?" Pinkie chirped, reluctant at first shrugged and said "Sure I got nothing better to do"_

"_Thanks Spikey!" She yells "well let get going" sage says getting out the door saluting the lavender unicorn and baby dragon as spike asked _

"_what'd you think pinkie wants with Sage Twilight?" "Don't know, but something tell me it might not end well"_

_**Sweet Mountain - Act 1,2,3 - Sonic Colors Music**_

_As Sage and pinkie pie head to the sugarcube corner Sage asked "So pinkie what you need me for" "well since you asked the sugarcube is having a new line up of sweets and the cakes need a taste tester" "Sound cool"_

_As two head into the sugarcube they get interutrd by a photo-pony "Hello your Sage the hedgehog If I'm right" she asked "the one and only why" "well I want to ask you a couple of questions if you don't mind" "Shoot." "OK general question like what's your favorite color, type of music, hobbles?"_

_"OK Umm favorite color is both red and blue, for music I love rock or metal music as well as dub-step and techno, as for hobble running, fighting, adventurers and hanging with my favorite ponies the mane six, I also like to play guitar as well as dance and party, anything else" _

_"One more, out of all the pony in ponyville how do you thing your closes to?" Sage blushed "I guess I knew someone was going to ask that, I think the closes might be Twilight but I also have close connections with Pinkie as well with Fluttershy, in general I'll say those three" Pinkie bushes at hearing that_

_ "Thank you Sage for taking some time of your day to do that" "No prob" the photo pony than talks her leave as Sage and pinkie continues to go to sugarcube_

_"That was nice of you Spiky" pinkie commented "Hey that's just me" "I can't believe that I'm a one of the closes ponies to you" "Ya we're close with all those pounces you do to me it'll be a surprises if we're not close" "*giggle* I guess _

"_So pinks what are this thing you want me to test" "wait here for a bitty bitty sec" Pinkie rushes into the kitchen and comes out with different color cupcakes _

"_Cupcakes." sage start to lick his lips as they really look good their rainbow colored _

"_You want me to try theses" Sage asked as pinkie nods eating one herself "yea spiky" _

_Sage then takes one and takes a bite his eyes winded as the burst of flavor it was a mixture of spicy, sour, and sweet all at once "Pinks this is AMAZING the best I've ever tasted, what, what is this made out of" Pinkie chirped as she happy that sage was enjoying it._

"_well it made out of rainbows" "rainbow? Wait how did you-" Sage stopped himself then Sighed "never mind, so pinks why make me test this is amazing, they can be sold" _

"_well you were the second pony other than me to not get the unfortunate side effect of this amazing cupcake" _

_Sage then bluntly asked "side effects? what side effects?!" "well most just get knocked out by the taste" "for how long" "about three to four weeks" "What! but how how did you" "well that the side effect of eating rainbow" "umm thank chaos for my hyper metabolism or else I think I'll be in a comma" Pinkie giggle_

"_yeah lucky for that" "This pony is trying to kill me" Sage thinks to himself_

_ "OK pinks you're sooo, lucky I'm a good friend" "I so lucky to have you as a friend in general your amazing spiky" "ha, you're a cool girl yourself pinks"_

_this cause the pink mare to blush not that you can see it do to her pink coat._

_Pinkie than look up at Sage and said "Spiky you have a little frosting on your lips" she stop for a sec and said _

_"here I'll get that for yea" before kissing Sage on the lip, Sage surprised at this action melts into the kiss as her lips were soft as well as they tasted like cotton candy _

_The two than unlock lips as pinkie commented "Umm that was good I think I'll try for seconds" than see locked lips with the hedgehog again not giving him any breathing time the rest after the first one _

_"Pinks" sage started in a very surprised tone "w-why, why did you do that" "Because, spiky your one for the coolest friends I have" Sage smilies but he quickly drops it as he look a the clock and he really wanted to go to shy places _

"_well pinks if that all you need I better be going" sage said "awww do you really have to go"_

_ Pinkie said in a very sad tone "yeah sorry I need to see a certain shy pony get to know her a little more you know" "awe OK I understand maybe next time we can hang out longer"_

_ she asked "Count on it" Sage reassured before doing a two finger salute before head to fluttershy's place _

_Alone in the bakery Pinkie than mutter something that only see could hear "Sage the Hedgehog I hope that he could be more than friends one day that would really brighten up my day and make me smile"_

_Sage is on is way to flutters cottage as he begain to think "Oh man how knew that Pinkie could, no she couldn't" Sage than stopped "Maybe she does think of me that way and I just don't know it." Sage thought again "It's crazy because maybe, I never-mind that can't be she couldn't"_

**_(Planet Wisp Map - Sonic Colors Music) _**

_(With Fluttershy)it's about 1:00 pm and Fluttershy feeding some of her animal friends when she hear a knock on the door which make her jump a little so she slowly ask "W-w-who is it if you're a monster please go away" _

_a familiar hedgehog replies "hey umm, flutter its me sage you know the hedgehog I just wanted to get to know you more but, if you are bussey then I'll just leave" "wait!" She yelled _

"_umm, can you wait a minute be right there" she fly up to the door and open it to be greeted with a sincere smile "h-hey s-sage what bring you here" "well I wanted to hang out with my favorite shy Pegasus and the element of kindness" _

_she blushes and ask "wait you know I the element of kindness" sage nods_

"_well, sage you can come in but could you wait a few minutes please I have to feed the rest of the animals" sage walks in sit down "sure shy take you time" "oh thank you" _

_about five minutes later and she walk into the living room to see that sage isn't there "umm, sage if you don't mind me asking but where are you" "I'm in the kitchen flutter hold on because i'll be right out"_

_sage comes out the kitchen with two tea cups and tea pot_

_ "I hope you don't mind shy but I made so tea while I was waiting" "why thank you sage" "no problem flutter" he set the tea on the table and sit back down in the couch he was on before then fly right next to for him to asked_

_ "what are you planning to do today" "oh just head to the market and grab some more food for the animals." "good because I'm a tag along for the ride." "thank you shall we get going." "of course let go." they got finished up with the amazing tea sage made and walk out to the market place._

_**Planet Wisp - Act 2 - Sonic Colors Music **_**_Extended_**

_As Sage and shy are shopping for goods he get to try a first hand apple ache apple and to say they were the best, not kidding they tasted soo good that now he have a bag full of them it cost ten bits but it well worth it._

_ "wow shy you really know the best types of food to buy." "thanks being an animal caretaker you're really get to know what ripe or not" "and hey if you ever get hungry yourself you've got some tasty stuff right" she giggles a little "yea i guess you're right about that" _

_As Sage and shy walk up to another stand she pays for more tomatoes when the clerk yell "hey this is two bits not one" "but it was one bit last time" "ya last time now there two bits" "oh umm ok" at this point I walk up to the and say_

"_what do you think you're doing" "minding my own business maybe you should try it" "two bits for tomato are outrages one bit is the right prices" "I say two bit" "And I say one bit" "two bits!" "one bit!" "two bits!" "one bit!" "two bits!" "two bits!" "one bit!" two bits!" "one bit!" "two bit or nothing!" "One bit and that my final offer!" "have it your way one bit it is" _

_Than Sage dashes off with one of the two bits with flutters in quick follow "hehehe sucker, I bet she didn't she that one coming" _

_shy gave a quick laugh then said "pinkie actually did the same thing she got fooled by the same trick" "hey, you know what they say fool me once shame on you fool me twice shame on me" "true that" "well shy what else do you need" "sage the last thing I need is carrots for angle" "oh that your pet right ya he gave me a death glare" "that angle for you" _

_Sage give an amazing scoffed as they walk up to the carrot stand,_

_As fluttershy finally get in front of the line a unicorn cut in front of her sage see this a rockets up to the unicorn then yells _

"_yo what the big deal cutting in front of my friend like that hmm" the unicron responds "who are you her boyfriend or something." sage and shy blush with shy cheeks redder than sage, _

"_umm, no I one of her best friend and I think it's wrought that you cut in front in front of her, so could you please move to the back of the line" "why" "because I asked nicely that why" _

_he said shaking his fist the unicorn sighs "all right i'll move back" sage turn back to the still blushing flutter and says_

"_umm, I believe you were about to buy something" "huh oh, oh right I a zone out there sorry" _

_she then buy some carrots then they head back to her cottage "ummm, by the way sage thank for helping me back there you really didn't need to do that" "ya, but helping friends is what I do if a friend needs help expect either me or sonic to be there" "Well I glad we're friends sage" "right back at ya flutters, alright I think we should hurry the sun is going down" "yeah" sage and shy shopped for a few more things before heading back_

_when sage and flutter makes it to the cottage only to be dark out out_

"_wow they really put the sun down early today" sage said "well princess Celestia does that sometimes so that Luna can get a longer night"_

"_well that nice of her to give her sister more time in the spotlight" "oh I know I just love a beautiful night sky" "Me to I love to look at the moon and star it just make you think you know" shy nods _

"_well I'm off Shy I really had a good time with you" "I did to Sage Maybe we could do this again, if you want to that is" Sage smiles "you're too adorable Flutters, you know we're going to hang out more" Sage then looks at the night sky _

"_Maybe it isn't the best idea to run to Twilight's on this darkness" then he turned to shy_

_ "Umm you mind if I crash her for today, I really hate running in the dark" "sure but won't Twilight be worried if you don't come home" "Maybe, but I explain when I come back tomorrow" "well as long as you clear it up I guess it would be fine"_

_The two then Walk into the cottage __"ooh ok then so where do you want to sleep" "the couch would be fine thank you" "ok call me if you need anything I'll be upstairs" "Ok thank for letting me stay here" "no problem sage_

She then flies up stairs and sage got on the couch he look at the nice lit up moon for about a few minutes then fall asleep not knowing that fluttershy comes down whisper

"I wish you could be mine" before kissing him on the cheek and climbing on the couch and puts her wing around him and nuzzles his chest saying "we could be more than friend sage the hedgehog"

then she fall asleep with a very comparable sage wrapping his arms around her unknowingly and her cheeks turning very red

**_Eggman Land - Crimson Carnival Night - Sonic Unleashed Music Extended_**

_In the Changeling empire throne room "Sooo, This hedgehog is close to Twilight Sparkle huh, well I can use that to my advantage. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Than she yells "Changeling army get me that hedgehog"_

* * *

_**Me: Finally I new Chapter with school along with an epic case of writer's block this took awhile**_

_**Sage: Hey at least you updated **_

_**Me: Thats True anyways man I say that a lot**_

_**Sage: I know but back on topic this guy with me is sorry for the lack of story **_

_**Me: yea it's all over the place then again some people maybe could like this approach**_

_**Sage:oh and it look like the changeling are up to something I wounder what **_

_**Me: Me to sage me too, but will they get their revenge that question will be assured in the later chapters of the Changeling Saga **_

_**Sage: Something else this story will mostly likely have a Me X Twilight, Pinkie, and Fluttershy moments as well as either Sondash, Sonjack and Sonarity moments **_

_**Me: oh and by the way Applejack and rarity will also get their own chapters with Sonic later this story just not now **_


	13. The Faker

_**Sonic and Sage Adventures in Equestria Ch 12**_

_**(Play: Soleanna New City - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006))**_

_It the next day and Sage is walking back to twilight place from fluttershy with a compute embarrassment from what happen "Man I don't think flutters will ever look at me the same way ever again aft-" _

_**Flashback~**_

_Planet Wisp Map - Sonic Colors Music_

_Sage was sleeping soundly like he always does in Fluttershy's cottage as he stayed the night their _

"_*Yamn* Man that was a nice." he mutter still half asleep "Man this couch is soo comfortable as nut's I was out like ligh- what the hell?!" he thought _

_He look down to see a very comfortable Fluttershy wrapped around him and is very soft nuzzling him_

"_humm was that why I had a dream of fluttershy last night, this kind of explains it a lot actually, the question is should I wake her now and save myself further embarrassment or have her walk up on her own and have her find out what just happening right now" _

_Sage and thought on is two opinions then came to a conclusion and decided to save himself from further embarrassment and walk her up_

"_Flutters, Flutters wakey wakey" Sage says in the softest tone he can trying is best not to startle her "Come one flutters wake up please" _

_Sage then hear a yawn he then put on what could possibly be his best sincere smile ever _

_Fluttershy woke up because she kind of overslept her vision was blurry and began to adjust before the first thing she see is Sage's smile, she then Squeals at the site of the black hedgehog _

"_*Sqeeee*" Sage then faints do to the intense cuteness not before saying "too much cuteness" and passing out _

_About five minutes later "Sage, Sage" the hedgehog then wakes up again to see a watery eyes Fluttershy_

_I'm so,so,so sorry Sage" she cry "I don't know what can over me, I just, you looked-" She was interrupted by a gloved finger put on her lips _

"_Shhh, don't worry about it shy" he sincered "It's not like you did anything bad, this is something I like to call the heat of moment, just don't think about it and it will be find" _

_Sage add before being hugged by fluttershy crushingly he embraced the hug and smiled _

_**Flashback ends~**_

_**(Play: Soleanna New City - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)**_

"_Man that was a crazy start of my day who know Flutters could had like me like in that way" Sage thought for a sec _

"_well I feel bad that I don't feel the same way she feels about me, but I guess that the way it goes" Sage thought again_

"_Maybe, I should had told her that, then again if I do that could, ohh no not doing that she soo sensitive that, man this so hard"_

_Sage walks to see Twilight out so early "Hey Twilight what are you doing out so early!" he asked jogging Up to her who seems to hesitate before replying back _

"_Oh umm ummm, Sage yeah, Sage f-fancy meeting you here" _

_Sage gained a look "Twilight anything wrong" he asked _

"_Nothing, nothing at all" "umm OK, Let head back to the Library than" Twilight then began sweating _

"_No!" she yelled before fixing her tone "I mean not right now" Sage lower his eyes and have her a look_

"_You're not Twilight" Sage commented in a serious tone "What do you mean not real of course I'm real why wouldn't I be the one and only Twilight would be able to do this!" _

_She then fired a spell at him knocking him out cold afterwards being dragged to an unknown place_

_**("Play Eggman Land - Crimson Carnival Night - Sonic Unleashed or Final Haunt - Shadow the Hedgehog or Mystic Mansion - Sonic Heroes )**_

"_uggg, where, where Am I?" Sage shakes his head a few times before putting his hand on it_

_he then looked around to see that he appears to be in a some type of cage in the thong room of a castle "What the" he mutter before he started hearing footsteps _

_Sage then got into an immediate fighting stance_

_The footsteps then come to view, which reveals the Queen of the changeling "You must be Sage the hedgehog if I'm right, one of the heroes of Ponyville, friend with those six pains in my rear end!" She commented _

"_OK, why do you know my name, and Why am I here" Sage looked around again "And where am I actually also who are you?" Sage asked nonchalantly_

"_Well since you asked, my name is Queen Chrysalis, queen of the changeling"_

"_OK…. Chrysalis can you answer my another question please, like why'd you kidnapped me?" he asked nicely _

"_That rather simple, to get you out of the way so I can move on with your friends" Sage Started to get drowsy _

"_You see I need you to stay here so that I can get to Ponyville with your look, then hang around your precious friends"_

_Sage then took a lazy position as she began to monologue slowly closing his eyes _

"_Once I can get to the ponies that your closes too I'll feed off the love from them and make it my own power, then take not only them out, but also your little hedgehog friend, you, and both the princesses and I'll become the ruler of Equestria." She __lectured_

_Chrysalis finally stopped monologuing to see that her only prisoner had fallen asleep _

"_hey did you sleep during my whole exposition" she asked as Sage __yawned_

"_No actually I listened for most part but I hear monologues like those all the damn time so these is literally nothing new to me" Sage said without a care in the world _

"_Trust me I know how this will play out just by your plan alone, oh and by the way you just told me your whole plan so, ya… think about that for a sec" Sage pointed out _

_Chrysalis give the hedgehog a confused look as he was calm throughout the time of being here, he fell asleep during her monologue, and he just said that he know how her plan will go and work_

"_How will this go?" She asked the hedgehog as he began to lean on the bars _

"_Thats for me the know and for you to find out" he says _

_Confused as all hell she then takes a smile "Your a funny hedgehog" she comments "trust me I know" Sage comments back _

"_Can I go back to my plan now" She asked "No problem just do what you were about to do and forget this cheat even happen" Sage adds, she nods _

_Than a green flame erupted from her current standing point and as Sage shield his eyes do the the brightness of the flames _

_As the flames died down I came to reveal an exact copy of Sage but on all fours _

"_HAAHAHAHAHAHA, That right you're a quadruped and I'm a biped." Sage laughed _

_The copy hedgehog looked at itself before looking at the real hedgehog seeing that he does walk on two legs _

"_well this is a minor set back " F. Sage commented ( =False Sage/Queen Chrysalis, also It's Chrysalis with Sage body I be calling the fake both an it and a her/she) "Minor" Sage chuckled_

_ "I'm not sure what's better, the fact to you didn't know that I'm a biped when I'm like ten feet in front of you, or watching you learn how to walk on two legs " Sage then burst into laughter again much to the F. sage's dismay_

_*Two hours later* "I think got it" the fake commented while walking around "Yea two hour later?" the real one commented back_

"_Hey at least I got the walking on two leg part down" Sage clapped "Yea walking, if you didn't know I hardly walk I run"_

_The fake face-palms "Dammit I forgot about that" the It then smiles "Well I have all your powers running fast should be that bad" _

_Sage smiles "be my guess see how hard it is to run at the speed of sound" "Can't be that hard"_

_The False then start a slow jog before taking off onto a run which result in her running to to a wall_

"_not that easy is it" Sage taunted then he turned to the readers and said "You see what I have to go though readers I mean come on" _

_Then he turn back to Chrysalis who is running around and a slight speed of 50 __mph_

"_OHH, you're improving I'll let you find out what else you can do" Sage comments _

"_Oh I probably don't need it, anyways I'm off" The False Sage then Takes off leaving it's speed trail in it's wake while Sage just sat down_

_*Ten minutes later* Sage is still in his cage "I think I've been here long enough" he exclaimed _

_he than look to see that two minor changeling guarding him and the cage_

_Man and you think that she have more of her subjects guard me" he thought then he reach into his quills then pulls out a chaos emerald _

"_Idiot She forgot to take my stuff as well, alright now which move should I use Oh I know"_

_While Sage did that the two guards were talking "So do you think that she succeed" One says to the other "Not a chances" he responded before hearing _

"_**Chaos Blast!" **__This not only destroys the cage, but also take out both the guard and leave a crater_

"_Man I think I over did it" he mutter as he tries to look for an exit "OK now how do I get out of this place."_

_he asked himself Sage turns around to see to big double doors behind him "OK, How, how in the living hell do I miss that!" he comments _

_He then bust down the down just to see A horde of changeling behind the door_

_Sage then got into a fighting stance as he yelled "This is going to be fun TIME TO PARTY!"_

* * *

Me: I have to say I had a lot of fun with this chapter an I think I nailed the humor it this one.

Pinkie: I'll say.

Me: Oh hey pinkie, no wait pinkie why, how, oh never mind.

Pinkie: So what can the reader expect for next week?

Me: Changeling Fight!

Pinkie: oh Goody this will be fun

Me: I know right


	14. The Faker's Challenge

_**sonic and sage adventures ch 13**_ _**Gaur Plains - Super Smash Bros. (3DS &amp; Wii U)**_

_Later that same day Twilight had called the mane six and sonic for an emergency meeting in the library_

"_OK, does anypony know where Sage is?" Twilight asked with a worried tone _

"_Ah didn't see him yesterday or today" Applejack retorts_

"_And I haven't seen our darling Sage either twilight." She then turn to sonic and rainbow _

"_Maybe you two had been with him yesterday as you three are the fastest here" _

"_we haven't seen him" Sonic and Rainbow say in unison _

"_Ya me and Sonic were together all day yesterday and we sought him going to fluttershy's places after leaving sugarcube" rainbow replies _

_The remaining Six then look at fluttershy causing her to flinch_

"_Do you know where Sage might be at" Sonic asked her softly _

_She retorts with "Well long story short Sage stayed the night at my place because he didn't want to run in the dark all the way to twilight so he asked to stay with me for the night, then next morning he left to twilight's place" she said _

"_Fluttershy did Sage say or do anything before leaving" Sonic asked "no not that I know of anyways" Shy replied _

"_Well they're no point in staying in here let's get moving and look for him!" Sonic suggested _

_The other Seven nod as they were about to let head to find there hedgehog friend, but is interrupted by a knock on the door which then the open the reveal a certain black hedgehog who smiles and say "What's up did I miss anything"_

* * *

_**Night Battle Music A - Sonic Unleashed **_

_**(With the real Sage)**_ "_OK I love to stay and chat but I got to stop your queen from killing my friends." Sage commented _

_As a response they group just either __growling __or hisses at the hedgehog _

"_OK I can tell you won't let me go without a fight" he then homing attacked a lot of them as more came_

"_how many are you guys" Sage then performed his spin dash which took out even more Changelings, but they still kept coming_

"_Hum you're just some low level goons this shouldn't isn't a challenge one bit"_

_The changeling growl at the comment as some change their looks into Sage's as they perform his spin dash in unison which Sage just jump over_

"_YO one does not just do the spin dash" he then homing attacks the copies _

"_Um what the?" More copies come from behind which Sage then punches more the copies then perform a break-dance kick to clear send some of the crowd launching_

_Some of the copies preformed Chaos spears on Sage. he just easily dodges with is quickstep ability then performing his own chaos spear which clears out more of the crowd_

"_You know *Launches another set of chaos spears* your me right." One shake it's head "You have all my *kicks one in the face* speed and power right" _

_It shake it's head again "Then you must suck at it *Punches another copy* because you show be easily *uses another homing attack* dodging these attacks" Sage then used more homing attacks the rest of the crowd "And dealing attacks"_

_**(End battle music play Holoska - Cool Edge Night - Sonic Unleashed)**_

_Sage then stopped fighting panting "Man that was tough but I got through it"_

_Sage smiles as he took off towards the exit, but the moment Sage reach the door to get out a purple wall of mist came out of nowhere as blocking him of exiting as another group of changeling appeared behind him _

_**(Play battle music again) **_

"_Oh come on, curse wall really, am I'm in some type of beat em up or what" Sage sighed "look like I got to defeat all the enemies to get through the door"_

_Sage then got back into his fighting stance "Let get this over with" Like the previous battle Sage mainly used his homing attack and spin dash as he then cleared the crowd of enemies again as more appeared pissing the already annoyed hedgehog even more _

"_OK fighting one group was OK, but this second wave is just annoying" While fighting Sage then took a listen to the background music _

"_Wait, did the music restart, why'd the hell did it stop only to start again when I run into another horde of enemies." _

_Sage sighed again "I'm so glad that I'm mostly not going to run into another horde of enemies" _

_Sage finally clears that crowd of __changeling_

_**(End battle music play level theme again) Holoska - Cool Edge Night - Sonic Unleashed**_

_Sage is now breathing heavily after the second wave of enemies and is low on energy "Man that took more out of me then I expected_

_Sage then opens the door to the outside of the castle "OK I need to get to ponyville and fast before insect pony hybrid can do something to more friends_

"_The question is how do I get back I don't know where the hell I'm at" Sage thought_

_He then takes out a chaos emerald "I may not know where I'm at but I sure chaos control could take me to the nears town, but I don't have an idea where to go" _

_Sage then thought again a he put his hand on his chin "Maybe if I can find a the closest town near this place I could get a lead from their or I could take my changes and possible get to ponyville in one shot" _

_He again thought for a moment before coming up with something Sage raised that chaos emeralds and yelled _"_**Chaos control!" **taking his changes and warping to a random city_

* * *

_**Power Plant Zone - Sonic Heroes Music or Windy Hill - Full Version - Sonic Lost World**_

_**(Back with the mane six, sonic and the Fake Sage, also I'll be calling real Sage for now until plot demands it or in thought)**_

Sage smiles as he walks into the treehouse library as Pinkie tries to give Sage a hug which he reject by running to the other side of the room

"What the- I mean Hey pinkie" he commented quickly

"Sage where have you been?!" Twilight worriedly asked "umm just around running to places thinking"

Sonic give him a look a and though "He not the real Sage he doesn't just run to think" Sonic did not buy the fact that is true friend was back thinking that it's a fake.

This made Chrysalis worry "Oh man he might be on to me" Which cause her to put a worried look on his face

she then continued her thought "I just need time to get the love from twilight sparkle and the rest of this hedgehog friends before that blue hedgehog does anything or before the other hedgehog escapes"

Sonic was about to comment Sage on something but is interrupted by twilight

"Umm OK Why didn't you tell anypony you were going somewhere we were worried about you" Twilight commented

"OK You want to know the real reason to why left" Sage then points to Sonic "Is because I wanted to defeat you in battle!" He yells

The mane six and Sonic were shocked at his sudden actions "Now darling why would you ever do that for" Rarity asked

"Why, I'll tell you why" Sage started "It because I'm tired of being this guy's lackey, his sidekick, his number two and his eternal understudy" he finished

Sage then pointed at the blue hedgehog "I want to show that I'm not your number two." He then look down "That I'm not your shadow." He said in a sad tone

"So what's your answer" The mane six then give Sage a concerned look then Turned to Sonic with the same look waiting for the responds

Sonic thought for a bit "Hum this never bothered him before this is very new, plus him being my shadow, my number two. He know that we share the credit when you do our thing" he then looked at Sage "I'll accept his challenge and find out the true reason"

Sonic then turned to Sage and said "Find than Sage I'll accept your challenge" he said with a smile

Sage smiled as well "Yes, Now follow me I know the perfect place to take you down a peg" he said as he turns to the mane six

"You six and come too so, I can show you who's the better hedgehog" the six then look at each other and nods as the eight head to Sage's battle grounds

As the eight head to the battlegrounds that Sage suggested a flash of white light appears on top of a near by mountain next to ponyville revealing another hedgehog like figure

"I finally found ponyville an that was tougher than I thought" he said as he turns to see A group of eight heading to Whitetail Wood

"So I see it about time I end this charade" he says jumping off the mountain then blasting off to whitetail woods


	15. Updating

Me:Hey readers I have an announcement to make I'll be updating previous chapters every once in a while so keep a look out for that

Sage: the main things that he'll be updating is spelling and grammar as well as upping the word count on some and adding new ideas to a old chapter to give it something new

Me: Some sign that I've updated a older chapter will mainly be an up in word count with out adding a actuality chapter and the world (Update) in the title of the old chapter

Sage: Thanks for reading this and the author will have another chapter up by the end of either Saturday or Sunday


	16. Sonic vs Faker

**(Sonic Adventure 2 Boss Shut Up Faker! or Diablon - Shadow the Hedgehog Music )**

This chapter starts with Sonic, Sage and the Mane Six end up in the center of the woods "Hey where are we" Sonic asked

Sage just shook his head "You really don't know this place" Sage said before explaining "This place is whitetail woods where the running of the leaf takes place every fall"

"Hey I thought you came to fight me, not give me a history lesson" Sonic said getting into a fighting stance "Yeah yeah I'll end this fast" said getting into his own stance that which Sonic comments on

"Sage what in the different in fighting stance" he asked "Is that really important I just want to prove who's better!" Sage Shouted he charges at the blue hedgehog as Sonic does the same

Sonic and Sage charge at each other at full speed as they meet Sage throw a punch at Sonic which he just dodges with a quickstep as Sage grows and goes for another punch which again Sage just dodges again with a quickstep

After the second punch Sonic then performs a homing attack which Sage tries to counter with is own which just ends up with Sonic overpowering him knocking him to the ground

Once on the ground Sage again charges at sonic and uses a roundhouse kick that actually hits and pushes him back as Sage then uses a homing attack that actually missed Sonic sending Sage flying into a near by tree

Sonic then notices this and thinks "Their something wrong here his fighting style is sloppy and uncoordinated" he thinks as Sage charge and throw another punch at him then tries to kick him which sonic just jumps over

"And he also holding back on his Chaos powers which he uses to his avenge all the time" Sitting on the sidelines the mane six is watching that battle

* * *

**(Planet Wisp - Classic - Sonic Generations Music)**

"Twilight I'm I the only one that's seeing this" Rainbow asked "That Sage's style is out of whack" Twilight replies

"Thought Ah have one question" Applejack asked "What was with Sage's reason to fighting Sonic in the first place. I mean I'm sick of being his number two, and his Shadow that a bit reaching down you think"

"Well I think that Sage is going through some Insecurity issue" Rarity commented this cause Twilight to Say "But that doesn't make any-sense Sage doesn't seem like the person that goes thought that" "Well everyone go through insecurity every once and a while" rarity say as she turn back to the battle "Though that doesn't explain the battle style" she said

Pinkie then started to raise her hoof and saying "Ooh, Maybe Sage is rusty because he hasn't fought anypony in a long time" She suggested

Twilight shook her head "No actually Sage as fought he's trained with me more time than I can count so that can't be it"

"Well maybe it's because he doesn't really want to hurt Sonic" She said "Well if Sage did't want to hurt Sonic then he wouldn't had challenged him to a fight in the first place" Rainbow said

"Well let's just see how this battle turns out we'll question him later" Twilight Said ending the conversation as the rest turn back to the battle at hand

* * *

**(Castle / Boss Fortress (Super Mario World / SMB 3) or Airship Theme (Super Mario Bros. 3) - Super Smash Bros. Brawl)**

(With Sonic and Sage) Sonic just his Sage with a Sonic Wind sending him back into another tree "I thought you wanted to prove how the better hedgehog" Sage just growls "I'll prove I'm the better hedgehog!"

he yells as Sage performs a Spin Dash Sonic just jumps over as Sage jumps still in spin jump form and then launches a Homing Attack which does a arc which hits Sonic back causing him to slide on the ground and losing him to lose his balance Allowing Sage to hit Sonic with a punch kick combo that launching him back into a tree which Sonic uses to give himself a boost that allows him to tackle Sage to the ground

"Aggg get off of me" He demanded "Not until you tell me what's wrong with you!" Sonic yelled

Sage smiled as he managed to get his hand from Sonic's hold and fires a green beam that blasted Sonic off of him severely damaging Sonic

'Sage' smiled again as he began to walk up to Sonic just as the mane six come up to the now kneeling Sonic who's also panting heavily

"Ha too easy you couldn't had took me down even of you tried" he taunted "Who who are you?" Sonic asked

"What are you talking about dude I Sage the hedgehog the most powerful being in Equestria" he boasted before breaking into laughter as he continues his approach

"Sage Why are you doing all this. This isn't you, you wouldn't hurt your friends Sage?!" Twilight pleaded

"Friends? Scenes when did I ever call you six my friends" "What?!" the six say in complete shock

"Yea you six hear me I never called you six my friends and even if I did I most was most likely lying" 'Sage' emphasized

"I mean come on why would anyone be friend with a over dramatic drama queen, a county hick, A timid scaredy cat, a crazy party animal, a show off that's ego bigger than her brain, and last but not least a anti-social egghead." Sage proclaimed

This sudden outburst cause One of three reactions Sadness, Anger, or Confusion mane six but the one thing they had in common in their reaction of that they were speechless, not knowing on how to respond to the suction

"Now if you six don't mind I have a hedgehog to finish off" Sage comments as a green light comes to his hand

* * *

**(How it Started (Ifrit Golem) - Sonic and the Secret Rings)**

'Sage' was about to fire but is stopped when he get hit by something in the back hit him sending him flying to the ground he look at who or what attacked him which revealed himself to be Sage who just comments "Thinking you can take out my friends without taking me out. HA you fool, you should know better than that Faker."

"B-But how did you escape my plan was perfect" Sage smiles and says "Next time you kidnap someone don't have only two guards outside the cage"

Sage again smiles as the copy growls right as Sage turns around to see most of the mane six either in tears or pear anger and a very hurt Sonic

"What happened what did she do?" Sage asked as he runs up the the Mane Six and Sonic "Whoa she did a number on you Sonic" He commented before yelling "Chaos Regeneration!" as a green orb appears Sage's hands as he began to heal his injuries

As soon as all of sonic's injuries where cure Sonic got up and fist bumps with Sage "Nice to have the real you back dude" Sonic comments

"It good to be back" Sage comments back as he turns to the Mane Six and give them a heart warming smile as Twilight asked

"I-is that the real you" Sage winks "The one and only" as this is said the group gives Sage a heartwarming group hug

The group soon break the hug as they began to hear clapping they turn to see the Fake Sage still up and running "Such a heartwarming scene just as planned" 'Sage' said as a ring of green fire engulfs him

The group of eight shut their eyes as the Fake began to transform he start to get taller his quills disappeared to reveal a light blue mane as what to look like insect wings come from the copy's back as he then got on all fours as four jagged hooves and a light blue tail appears and lastly a jagged horn that completely destroy the disguise

Revealing it to be none other than Queen Chrysalis "So queenly decided to stop this charade" Sage taunted

"You fool I took off my disguise for a reason" she said as a green aura covers her "Thanks for that showing of affection without I would think that wouldn't have a chance but this time is different"

"So who's did chick" Sonic asked as begin the only one to not had met Chrysalis yet "That's Queen Chrysalis, Queen of the changeling She and her subjects have the power to not only Change into anypony they what they also feed off of love" Twilight quick explained

"They feed off… love." Sonic said shocked "That just wow"

"I should had knew you'll remember Twilight Sparkle" She then look at the whole group "Thought my plan wasn't 100% accurate to what I thought I'll do, but this seems better" She said as she got a good look at Sage as he began to say something

"First you kidnap me and imprison me in your castle" Chrysalis gives Sage a Questionable look as he continued in a darker tone of voices

"Then you not only threaten my friends but you also hurt them" Sage's Three Chaos emerald then appeared as he yells

* * *

(Event : Super Shadow- Shadow the hedgehog)

"TIME FOR THING TO GET CHAOTIC!" Sage then began to transform as is Quills raised his black fur turned silver as his cyan stripes turned yellow and is eye color turns into a light magenta Sage has transformed into Chaos Sage

(Battle with Zavok - Sonic Lost World or Boss - Dark Gaia (Running) - Sonic Unleashed Music)

Everypony but Sonic give Sage a surprised look even Chrysalis was surprised at the sudden transformation but her face changed from surprised to confident as she said "OK pretty little transformation so you change you look so what" cocked a smile "If you think that this only changes my looks than you got another thing coming lady" Sage said as he get ready to battle

Sage then turn to the mane six and Sonic took the hint and Sonic said "Alright everypony you might want to step back"

Sonic said as he began to back up "You don't want to get caught in this fight"

Surprised by the fact that Sonic isn't going to back Sage up letting him fight the Queen of Changeling himself

Fluttershy then asked "Sonic are you sure we should leave Sage alone to fight her" "100% Trust me when I say this, you do not want to be in the middle of this fight" Sonic recalled shivering the memory of last time he got in the middle of one of Chaos Sage's battle "Never again" Sonic mutter "I've learn from last time I did that"

"But are you sure we shouldn't support for backup just in case, I mean we can't just leave him behind like that, if Sage is going to fight we should join with, plus I've been wanting to fight something for the longest time" Rainbow exclaimed

Sonic looked into rainbow's eyes and Sighed "Rainbow I know you're the element of loyalty, you can't leave a friend behind, I respect that I really do but, this isn't because I don't want us to back him up, it's that he doesn't need it, plus it's for all our safety that we never interfere with a Chaos Sage battle it will end in someone getting very hurt or worst"

Rainbow sighed "Oh OK" as she and the rest of the mane six backed up quite a distance from the battle ground, but enough to still see the fight

Sonic then asked Twilight and Rarity "Hey you two don't mind casting a shield spell over where they're fighting don't want the queen running away now" Soon said the unicorns nod as they both perform a shield spell on to the battlefield as they see Sage and Chrysalis began to charge at each other

* * *

**Me: finally done with a new chapter sorry for the wait School been something lately **

**Sage: By the way if you were wondering this part of the story is mainly inspired on the story 'Sonic generation Friendship is Timeless by GreenS21' a Great SonicXmlp Fanfic One of my favorite **

**Pinkie:Mines two Spiky It was a really fun and cool story I'll say check it out when you get the chance **

**Me: Well anyways next time is Chaos Sage vs Chrysalis**

**Pinkie: this is going to be fun **

**Me ans Sage: Yeah it well **

**Sage: see you next time the three of us are out to get some cupcakes see ya **


	17. Sage vs Chrysalis

_**(Boss - Biolizard (Supporting Me) - Sonic Generations (3DS) Music or Egg Emperor - Sonic Heroes Music or Boss - Dark Gaia's Spawn - Sonic Unleashed Music or Changeling Showdown ~Queen Chrysalis Boss Theme~KingSpartaX37)**_

_"Agg hedgehog you've been a pain in my rear end all this time and now it time for me to end this!" Chrysalis yells as she began to change at the chaos powered hedgehog_

_Sage smiles and says "You have no idea who you're up against" as he follows suit closing the distance Sage curls up into ball form slamming the Chrysalis sending her skidding across the battlefield,_

_"you annoy little hedgehog" She glows as she began to charge her magic as Sage run towards her at an alarming speed_

_She fires a couple of green magical beam Sage as dodges with his quickstep "Really is that the best you can do" Sage taunts as he then punches her away then charging again this time kicking her into the air_

_Sage then follows suit with is chaos powered boost the Chaos boost. (which is faster and more powerful form the Sonic boost.)_

_Breaking the sound barrier Sage blasted full speed into the air blasting into her sending her flying further as Sage then followed up with a powerful kick sending Chrysalis to the ground she quickly stands and growls "You rat! How dare you?!" then she began to charge her magic again, and fire a couple of green magic Shoots at Sage. As Sage counties to close the distance Sage then jumps up and performs a homing attack Which sends Chrysalis skidding across the ground "Come on I thought you were queen of the changeling you have touched me once" Sage taunted_

_But soon said a green pillar of fire surrounds Sage as Chrysalis Says "Ha got you now" as the fire wall begins to close around him_

_Inside the wall of flames Sage just smiles as he enters spin dash from Charging up and wall of fame in case him in fire as he unleashed it creating a fiery spin dash smashing into chrysalis while still in fire._

_Sage then performed a homing attack sending her flying again as he yells "Chaos control" he wraps to the other side of her and does a back-flip kick sending her again into the air as Sage jumps off the ground and begins assaulted her with a fiery of punches and kicks right before he grabs her horn he went into ball form as he in the air and falling and throws her to the ground._

_Cause her horn to get stuck in the ground Sage laugh a little as begins to walk towards her as he does an uppercut sending her across the battlefield_

_Sage then yells **"Chaos spear!"** Firing now purple spears of chaos towards Chrysalis as she recovered from the assault and leaps into the air and begins to fly avoiding the attack as it hit the force field_

_Sage then went long ranged and yelled **"Chaos Torrent!"** as a he began to charge a red like beam attack_

_Taking advantage of the charge time Chrysalis fire another beam as sage forcing him the prematurely fire the attack which blocks the beams as they collide_

_Before Sage could recover Chrysalis began an aerial assault firing a multiple beams of magic that Sage counters with chaos spears as he then pulled his hand back and yelled "Chaos Lance!"_

_Firing two large energy spears Chrysalis managed to dodge them as Sage then yells **"Chaos shurikens!"** as two shurikens made of chaos energy appear on Sage's hands._

_Sage get a devious smile as he then throws both sets at her she couldn't dodge both sets of shurikens as the homed in on her movements as Sage then jumps into the air and balls both of his hands before he meteors her down to the ground which in turn knocks her out_

* * *

_The mane six watch in awe as they seen Sage take down Chrysalis "Wow Sage really didn't need any help" Rainbow said as Applejack asked "do you want to take part of that fight now Rainbow?" Rainbow shakes her head "No not really Sage is in a state where he dangerous"_

_Twilight then turned to Sonic and asked "Is Sage always like this when he fights" "Actually yes if you ever get a chance to see him fight alone it's very different then when he fought with a team"_

_"But why is he so violent " Fluttershy asked "From what Sage had told me he dedicated about five years of his life just trying to increase his fighting ability and what you see now is the outcome of all that training"_

_"But why dedicated so much of his life to just fighting" Rarity asked "Well to answer that I'll need to go deep into his back story and I don't what to go too deep into that." Sonic then looked at the six ponies and said_

_"I'm sure Sage will tell you the story if you ask him but to expect right away He'll only tell people he can out right trust with the information and won't tell anyone about his past it very delicate and he doesn't want anyone else to know about it"_

_The ponies nod that the information and decided to asked to ask about it later more so Twilight than anypony else she wanted to hear the story of his back story_

* * *

**_(Silent Forest - Zone 1 - Sonic Lost World Music or Tropical Jungle - The Ruins - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Music)_**

_As Sage began to transform back into his normal state the shield began to disappear too "Man that was pretty rough" Sage comments wiping the sweat off his forehead_

_"Sage!" the black hedgehog turns to see all of his friends running towards him ending with pinkie giving Sage a surprise hug_

_"You were amazing Spiky"Pinkie said while crushing the hedgehog "thank pinkie I tried my best" Sage grunted while still trying to unlock the hug_

_"I actually got to emit you were pretty cool out there" rainbow commented Sage snicker "Aren't I always" he boasted as he finally got pinkie off of him only for Fluttershy to start expecting him "Umm flutter what are you doing" he questions_

_"I'm checking of your hurt Sage, after that battle want to make sure that your OK" Sage sighed and muttered "Animal Caretaker right" Sage then reassured "Don't worry shy I'll be fine I've been though a lot worst I couple of cuts and bruises aren't going to kill me" "Well OK, Sage if you think you OK I'll trust you" Fluttershy said as she stopped expecting the hedgehog_

_Twilight then asked "Hey Sage what was that form you where just in" Sage thought for a sec before answering "That was my chaos form" "Chaos form?" the six say in unison "Yeah remember when I said that I was born with the chaos forces, well I learn how to power myself up by using that chaos energy plus a chaos emerald to increase my speed, power and chaos abilities" Sage explained before Sonic added "Sage isn't the only one to have a chaos form I also have one but I don't use it too much as my super form due to the fact that my chaos energy palls to the amount Sage has but I'll use it from time to time"_

_"You, you, you, you annoying little hedgehog" the eight friends look to see that Chrysalis is up and running again_

_See that she is now outnumbered eight to one she decided to retreat for now, but not before yelling "I sear hedgehog I'll get my revenge on you and your little ponies and hedgehog friends as well!"_

_"Looking forward to it! Next time I'll won't go so easy on you" Sage yells as Chrysalis flies to a lone desert back to her kingdom_

_Sage then turned to Sonic as Sonic did the same as they said in unison "This world just got even more interesting" as Sonic then says "Let's head back"_

As the group exits whitetail woods Sonic and Sage has a little brotherly talk "Sage do you fully trust these six yet" Sonic asked "Well yeah I do." Sage ensured before saying "Why'd you ask"

Sonic stopped for a second before saying "Because I think their ready for the story Sage" Sage stopped completely before replying with a sad tone

"No not yet I don't think that I'm ready to tell that story again" Sage then looked down as Sonic put his hand on his shoulder "Look I'm not forcing you to tell them, but I'm saying that you should tell them sometime in the near future, take your time and tell the one you trust in the most then let it out to the rest I not the only one you fully trust with that type of information forever Sage"

Sage smiles and says "I'll tell someday but not today, not yet" Sonic smiled as well "Take you time you don't have to rush into it" And with that Sage and Sonic share a brotherly hug before the two catch up to the mane six

* * *

Me: and thats it for this chapter

Pinkie:That was a good battle Sage you were cool out there

Sage:I know I'm always cool

Me:Anyways next chapter Sonic and Sage meet three certain little fillies and help them out

Sage:oh goody I get to hand out with kids joy

Pinkie:Hey Sage do be such a downer this could be a good learning experience

Sage: Yeah could be well anyways we're out peace

Me:See ya next chapter

Pinkie: and Enjoy you summer vacation if your on it


	18. The hedgehogs meet the CMC

**(Lazy Afternoons or The Afternoon Streets Kingdom Hearts II Music)**

_It's a nice sunny and Sonic and Sage are on a run looking to find a better and bigger training spot than before so that they can better train their skills just in case another attack happens and Ponyville or Equestria. Better to be safe than sorry they always say_

_As the two hedgehog blast around town looking for a good spot after a few minutes of searching the two then meet up near the Schoolhouse _

"_Hey Sonic you'd find a good spot?" Sage asked Sonic shook his head "No, how about you Sage?" _

_Sage also shook his head "My luck is about as good as yours" The two hedgehogs sighed "Man why is it so hard to find a good training area" Sage asked "I don't know honestly" Sonic retorts as the two began to walk on the path still in search of a good training spot._

_As the two continue on the main path the two stop as they hear the school bell ring causing them to stop and focus on the schoolhouse "I guess school's out" Sage comments _

_The two hedgehog look to see a bunch of little fillies and colts running out the schoolhouse to either their parents or heading home themselves._

_This give the two hedgehogs a smile as they continue to watch before taking a look upon three little filly also exits the schoolhouse._

_In the middle of the group was an earth pony with a yellowish type coat with red mane and a bow, to the left of her was a pegasus that had a orangish type coat and a purple mane, and to the right of the earth pony was a unicorn with the same color fur as rarity and a mane color mixed with purple and a light shade of pink _

* * *

_**(Grasslands, All the Way - Mario &amp; Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story or The Afternoon Streets - KINGDOM HEARTS HD 2.5 ReMIX)**_

_Sonic and Sage than focus on the three as they listen in as the three engage into a conversation_

"_So Sweetie belle, Scootaloo what should the Cutie Mark Crusader do today?" The middle one asked in a southerly accent "Let's head to the treehouse Apple Bloom" The silver unicorn named Sweetie Belle said to the middle filly who's named Apple Bloom "Yeah we have to think of new ways to get our cutie mark" said the orange pegasus named Scootaloo _

_The three fillies then start to leave as they do they get interrupted by two other fillies one pink with a tiara and the other sliver with glasses _

"_Well look at what we got here the three little blank flanks" the pink one teases "Yeah what are you blank flanks going to do now go into your little tree house to thing of useless ways to get your cutie marks" The silver one also teased causing not only the CMC to sigh in unison and also causing the two hedgehog to cross their arms as they watch the scene play out _

"_Come on Silver spoon and Diamond tiara can you come up with something original" Apple Bloom sighed "Yeah the whole blank flack thing is just annoying at this point" Sweetie added as Scootaloo says "Seriously you two this is getting old so just stop teasing us and leave us be" _

_Upon hearing this the two bullies chuckle "Aww you hear that silver spoon the blank trio thing that they can tell us what to do" Diamond teases _

"_Yeah I hear yea that some talk for a couple of..."_

"_Blank Flanks!" the two say in unison irritating the group of three even more. At this point the hedgehogs heard enough and decided interested before anything could get any worst._

"_Hey will you two stop" An very angry Sonic yells as him and Sage walk up to the group causing Diamond and Silver to wip there heads to see two very unhappy hedgehog towering over them causing them to drop their smiles and go into a face fear as they get a good look at them_

"_These two causing you trouble?" Sage asked as he walks up to the three fillies and kneel down as they nodded _

"_Now why would you two bully these three four" Sonic asked the two bullies as Diamond and Silver studder to answer the hedgehog question _

"_Well..." The hedgehog say in unison "Any reason you want a list." The two remained quite "Anything at all?" The hedgehog then cross their arms as Sage asks another question "OK then answer us this than, What's a blank flank and why do you keep call these three that?"_

_Again the two remained silent in the present of the hedgehogs "Oh come on you we're just all talk before" Sage simi teased waiting for an answer "Well come on, I want to know what's a 'blank flank'" Sage asked again _

"_Well do you girls know what it means since these two keep calling you it" Sonic asked the CMC_

"_Well it means that we're lower than them because they have their cutie marks and not us" Apple Bloom answered _

_Sonic puts his hand on his chin as Sage crosses his arms again "That's dumb why would someone or in your case somepony make fun of you because of that?" _

"_These two think that not having Cutie Marks give them the right to tease people because they think were under them!" Scootaloo yelled giving the hedgehog a bewildered look "SO If I'm correct by not have this 'mark' your not equal to other ponies? because if that's so than me and Sonic here should are unequal to everypony on this planet because we don't have this mark" Sage __claimed as he and Sonic then motion to the three fillies "Come on let's get out of her" Sonic states as the three fillies nod and happily follow the two hedgehog leave a very bewildered and scared Diamond tiara and Silver Spoon_

* * *

_**(Sea Bottom Segue - Sonic Lost World Music or Gaur Plains - Xenoblade Chronicles Music) **_

_Sonic,Sage, and the CMC are walking along after Sonic and Sage dealt with Diamond Tiara and Sliver Spoon as the CMC start thanking the hedgehogs Apple Bloom was first to Start "Thanks for helping us Mr. Sonic and Mr. Sage" Apple bloom thanked "They've been doing that for a while now and it's refreshing to see them finally get what they deserve" "No problem you three we don't tolerate bullying so it nothing new to us" Sonic stated as Sage asked "So who are you three?"_

_The CMC then Introduced themselves "I'm Apple Bloom Applejacks little sister and one the youngest of the apple family" "I'm Sweetie belle Rarity's little sister" "And I'm Scootaloo Rainbow dashes Number one fan" "And were the __**THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS!" **__They yell in unison causing the hedgehogs to plug their ears_

_After plugging their ears Sonic asked "So what does a cutie mark crusader do?" "Well we pretty find to get our cutie marks" Sweetie informed them given the change Scootaloo asked "Hey can you two help us get our Cutie marks?"_

_The hedgehog think for a moment before coming to a consensus and say "Sure" this causing them to shout "Yaaaa!" have to make the hedgehog plug their ears again as the CMC escort the two to the CMC clubhouse _

"_Wow did you three make this?!" Sage asked as both him, Sonic, and the CMC are all outside of the clubhouse_

"_Nope actually Apple Bloom made this all herself" Sweetie said pointing to Apple Bloom hearing this the hedgehogs raise an eyebrow than Sage asked "Hey Scoots whats a hobby of yours?" "Well I enjoy doing tricks and riding my scooter" Again the hedgehogs raise an eyebrow "That two" they both whisper as sonic then asked "Hey sweetie if you're related to Rarity you must be able to sing good" "well I can kind of Sing" Sweetie said before the hedgehogs Say "Give us a sec" the Two than huddle up "These three already have their special talents they just don't know it" Sage whispered "Yeah I figure that out this is going to be easier than I thought they know their talents we just need to exploit it" Sonic Whispered back "OK operation: Cutie marks is on it way" _

_The two hedgehog get out of there huddle as Sonic say "OK we know what to do Scoots get your scooter, Sweetie get a Mic and Speaker a guitar and a drum set and leave Apple Bloom to us" the two fillies nod as they get the stuff they were requested to do as Apple bloom Stayed with Sonic and Sage _

* * *

_**(Event - Strategy (Slower) - Sonic Adventure 2)**_

_As Sonic, Sage, and Apple Bloom wait outside the clubhouse as both Sweetie belle and Scootaloo return with their requested items _

"_OK good now Sweetie belle you're first in line" Sonic said "Aww why does she go first" Scoots whined _

"_Because hers is the easiest scoots" Sage answered "OK Sweetie belle I want you to sing this" Sage said while giving her a sheet of lyrics "I-I don't think I can do it" Sweetie __argued "Come I know you have a good singing voices you can do it do think just act" Sonic encouraged"Well I'll try" While Sonic grabbed the guitar and Sage took the draw set _

"_On three" Sage shouted readying sweetie belle "One.. two.. one.. two.. three!" _

_**(Play: Follow Me - Sonic Heroes Music) **_

_Anywhere you want to go_

_Anything you need to know_

_All the best in life_

_I want to get it for you_

_Baby I just feel so fine_

_I imagine that you're mine_

_In my world you're gold_

_I only want to protect you_

_Whatever I want, I get, and I want a shooting star_

_Whatever I need, I have when I'm with you_

_Follow me inside, outside_

_Through the stratosphere_

_The moon is shining for you_

_It knows that I adore you_

_Suddenly all the sadness_

_Will just slip away_

_And you will see what I mean_

_If you just follow me in my dreams_

_I was searching everywhere_

_Suddenly I saw you there_

_And my love arrived_

_Just in the nick of time_

_Life floats on a movie screen_

_You're the star of my scene_

_Live on the edge of a knife_

_Larger than life_

_Whatever I want, I get, and no one could take your place_

_Whatever I need, I have when I see your face_

_Follow me inside, outside_

_Through the stratosphere_

_The moon is shining for you_

_It knows that I adore you_

_Suddenly all the sadness_

_Will just slip away_

_And you will see what I mean_

_If you follow me in my dreams_

_Follow me inside, outside_

_Through the stratosphere_

_The moon is shining for you_

_It knows that I adore you_

_Suddenly all the sadness_

_Will just slip away_

_And you will see what I mean_

_If you follow me in my dreams_

* * *

_**(Sand Ocean - Sonic Adventure 2 Music or Hidden Base - Sonic Adventure 2 Music)**_

_As Sonic and Sage stop playing Sweetie stops sing a little out of breath with the other CMC mender including Sonic and Sage clap "That was top notch singing there" Sage praised "yeah you have an amazing singing voices" this causes silver unicorn to blush "Thank you" as she said that a symbol of a microphone and music notes appeared on her flank "yes yes yes yes yes yes!" She then turns to the hedgehogs and give them a great big hug with tears full with joy "Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you!"_

"_No problem Sweets" Sonic said as he looked at scoots "OK your next" "Yea what do I have to do"_

_Than both Sonic and Sage take out a blue/red cube out there quills and also a Chaos emerald as the focus the energy into the cube turning it into Sonic's Blue star and Sage's Night chaos_

"_Whoa whats are those" the three say in unison "These babies are Extreme Gear one of our buddy at house made it so that we could bring them were ever so we always have them in store" Sonic explained as he and Sage hold them "Alright Scoots you ready for this?" Sage asked _

"_Umm maybe" "OK here's what you have to do stay in our tailwinds and you'll get your cutie mark most likely" Sage explained as two get ready for this "You ready Sonic?" Sage asked "As much as ever Sage" he turned to Applebloom "Apple Bloom count down please" _

"_Alright than three...two...one GO!"_

_**(Dive Into Gravity - Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity or Sky Rail - Sonic Adventure 2 Music)**_

_Sonic and Sage take off with Scoots in quick follow, following what they said she stays in their tailwind she wasn't used to this type of speed, but quickly adjusted and went with the flow of the wind. She didn't fight it just let it pull it along with Sonic and Sage occasionally changing behind them_

"_How you holding up there Scoots!" Sonic shouted "Fine thank you!" She shouts back as Sage yells "So how does it feel going about 50mph!" "It feels good like everything is behind me!" "Good that how it should feel" "OK Scoots I think we're done here" Sonic shouts as the two began to slow down and eventually come to a stop _

"_Man I forgot how fun it was to ride the extreme gear was" Sonic said stepping off it as Sage does the same "I forgot too that was fun" Sage adds as Scoots skids form behind them also coming to a complete stop_

"_Whoa that was amazing know I see why Rainbow dash loves to be fast all the time" Scoots comments as her flank flashes becoming a scooter riding the wind_

"_Yes I got my cutie mark! YES! WHOOO!" the hedgehog clap for a another job well done_

"_OK two down One to go" They save in unison as the three head back to the clubhouse _

* * *

_**(Sky Rail - Sonic Adventure 2 Music)**_

_As the three make it back to the clubhouse Scootaloo very excitedly show off her cutie mark "Look I got it I really got it" Scoots shouted to the other too as Sonic said "OK Apple bloom your last but not least let do this" "All right what do I have to do" "Follow me on this one" Sage said leads the four to Twilight Tree-house "Umm Sage why'd you lead us to Twilight place" Apple bloom asked as Sage opens the door letting the four in_

"_Twilight I'm here to do som-"Sage stopped himself when he saw that the library have a night time sky and to see Twilight reading in the dark _

_Twilight look up to see everyone's confused look "What with the faces?" she asked before looking at the what's she's in right now she says "I read better at night" then she added "It not weird!" She add "I never said it was but, my only question is" Sage puts on a pout on his face and crosses his arms "If you could do this, why don't you do it while I'm here, you know I love the night Sky" Sage _

"_Well OK I'll take that to note 'cast night sky spell when Sage is here'" She repeats as she deactivates the spell "OK Sage what you need?" she asked "Well you know that Mest up room you have Twilight" "Yeah The one next to ours" "Well Applebloom here will fix it up for us to get her cutie mark" Sage said to Twilight "OH you two helping the CMC get their cutie marks?" Twilight Question "Yeah Apple Bloom is the only one that hasn't got it yet and this job will prover her destiny" Sage says as then adds as he opens the door to the room "Just fix this place up and You cutie marks is a good as there" Sage said as Apple Bloom walks into the room _

**_(Five Minutes later)_**

"_Done" the group hear a certain filly yell as they run up to the room as take a good look inside it as it now packs Blue wall paper a new bookshelf a new bed a new window and even a Gem holder . "Wow this is Soo cool girl" Scoots comments "I must say this room had never been better" "Well it wasn't easy" Just then her flanked sparkled and her cutie mark appeared a picture of tools and wallpaper  
_"_YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES!" She shout at the top of her lungs as she give the two hedgehogs One big hug with the other two joining in the group hug as Twilight smiles at the moment _

_As the CMC Start to leave they thank the hedgehogs one last time before heading home Sonic and Sage smile as Sonic says "Another job well done as well as a group of new filly friends with world keeps getting better" Sage and Sonic bump fist before Sage comments "I know right this world is amazing" _

"_You two are very nice in helping them get their cutie marks there were moments I honestly thought that they won't get them but they did" Twilight said _

"_Well it was a little too easy if you ask me" Sage comments as then gets a smile as he said "Now about that nighttime spell"_

"_Ugg alright" As Twilight cases the night spell Sonic takes his leave as he say "We did good *Yawn* I guess I'll take a well deserved nap"_

* * *

_**Me:Another chapter done in the same week I feel proud**_

_**Sage: Well it thanks to summer vacation that you did this**_

_**Pinkie: School OUT! Let the fun began**_

_**Me: Yes the fun shall began**_

_**Sage:OK after the next two chapters is when the next saga begins and it's going to be a chaotic saga**_

_**Me: Spoiler much Sage**_

_**Sage: Hey I didn't tell them who they're fighting**_

_**Me: True, true**_

_**Pinkie: Yeah it not like Sage said were fighting**_

_**Me: Don't say it Pinkie**_

_**Sage: Well the three of us are out peace**_

_**Me: Bye**_

_**Pinkie: See yea later**_


	19. OC Battle Round 1

_**(Menu - Story Select - Sonic Adventure 2)**_

_**Sage: Hello Readers Sage the hedgehog here with my partner Pinkie Pie**_

_**Pinkie: Hia Reader**_

_**Sage: So a bet you're wondering 'hey where the author' well his taking a break from story writing, to enjoy summer so he's letting me and Pinkie take over while his gone**_

_**Pinkie:Don't worry the story will be coming as usual **_

_**Sage:Yeah we know what to do**_

_**Pinkie:So anyways This chapter contains an epic battle between Sage an another hedgehog OC Soo we hope you like it**_

_**Sage: only I belong to the author the OC that doesn't will give credit at the end of the story for lack of spoilers **_

_**Sage and Pinkie:OK Now enjoy the story **_

* * *

_**(Lost Jungle Zone - Sonic Heroes Music)**_

_Deep in the everfree forest Sage is terking thought it to find some rare and priceless gems for Rarity "Chaos Damnit Rarity you're so lucky we're best friends" Sage mutter to himself remembering how he got here in the first place _

_**~Flashback~ **_

_Sage is running through Ponyville as we always does, running thought the town he stop by Rarity's shop as she asked him to be there as he walk into the dress shop he's greeted by Rarity and sweetie belle _

"_Hey Sage" Sweetie belle greets giving to hedgehog a hug as Rarity says "Why hello Sage, and thank you for coming her on such short notice"_

_Sage then puts Sweetie down as he continues to talk to Rarity"No problem Rare anything for a friend. So what'd you need?" "Well I need you to go gem hunting for me I got a very important client coming tomorrow and I need to stay here and work on the dress"_

"_OK sounds easy enough I'll do it" "Thank Sage I'll be sure to reward you for your efforts when you come back" "Ummm OK your really don't need to do that but I'm not going to step it down" Sage comments before exiting and saying "And I'm off" _

_**~End Flashback~**_

"_Well I here now so better make the best of it" Sage said as continues through the forest "Come on why is finding gems that hard" he asked himself looking around as he then stops "OK hedgehog keep a level head you're in a forest equivalent to random generated dungeon" He then sighed "Like that's a good thing" _

_As Sage continues to move that until his chaos senses stop him"OK what now?" he asked him as he kneels down and closes his eyes _

* * *

_**(Play: Dovahkiin (Kostya Remix) or Sonic Adventure 2 - Event Sonic vs Shadow)**_

_Sage stands in the same place before reopening his eyes and jumping out of the of an upcoming fire ball _

"_Rude!" He yells and he began to look around for his sudden attacker "Show yourself" Sage shouts and attack shows himself revealing him to be a hedgehog who looks oddly like him or the other way around either way they look similar in everything but color this hedgehog was brown in color with gold like color stripes, he wear a pair of white gloves and pair of leather brown and gold shoes with a leather belt with a pair of diel swords _

"_Who are you and why'd you Attack me like that" Sage asked. The other hedgehog chuckled"My name is Blade, Blade the hedgehog, I'm the Blade Master and I'm here to Test your Skills Sage the Hedgehog" Blade shouts as he points his finger at Sage_

_Bewilder that this unknown hedgehog not only knows his name but also want to fight him, thought the fighting part he likes._

"_You sure you want to fight me Blade" Sage snickers "because if so then I can't back down now it time to show you true power!" Sage yells as he get into a battle stance as Blade draws his blades "Prepare yourself" "OK you're going to use swords I see well this is a perfect time to try this out." Sage then closes his eyes and hold out his hands he then forces his chaos energy and yells, _"_**Chaos Blade!" **__just then a yellowish type blade appears in his right hand.  
_"_Man this guy has really trained with the chaos forces" he muttered as he then shouts "So you want a blade on blade fight with the blade master?!" _

"_Ha it'll be nice to beat you at your now game!" "OH it is now ON!" as Blade changes at Sage with Sage following suit _

* * *

_**(Play: The Tumbling - Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep or The 13th Struggle Kingdom Hearts II ) **_

_The two hedgehog charge at full speed with blades in hand Sage goes for the first swing with the chaos blade just a Blade blocks with his blades than kicks Sage in the gut sending him skitting across the ground Sage quick recover as Blade goes in for another swing Reacting quickly Sage hold up his blade blocking his attack like blade did to him but blade expected this and blew a fireball at point blank Blade than kicks Sage up before he could recover and then dash up to him, but before Blade could land another hit Sage recover mid air jumps and kicks blade down to the ground. Sage lands on his feet with mild burns maks and Panting very heavily _

"_OK I got to emint you pretty good" Sage comments. "ha you're somewhat of a change" Blade taunts as he charges at the hedgehog onces more as Blade comes with a forder lung. Sage took the spit sec start up and quickly parried negating damage and transferring back to the user. Sage swang as Blade also parried his parry as the battle quickly became a parry battle each battler using a parry after parry trying to land a single it "This is getting me nowhere" Sage muttered as Blade muttered the same thing. _

_Blade finally got the upper hand as Sage mistimed his parry taking all the damage from the parry fasst with also sent him flying as Blade quickly takes off and does an upward swing sending Sage into the air as Blade jumps up and deliver a quick dropkick to Sage sending him to the ground as blade then yells_ "_**Fire Blast!" **__And Shooting a massive fire ball down to Sage's location _

_Blade lands on the ground than say "Maybe I took it a little too far" as he look at the creator Sage was in "Well what's done is done" He said as he began to walk away, but as soon as he started he felt some strange energy. "What this" he turns around as redrew his blades_

* * *

_**(Throw it All Away (No Vocals) - Sonic Adventure 2)**_

_What Blade see Surprises him as he sees Sage Raise out the creator as Sage says "Ha you really thought that you could take me down like that" he then closes his eyes and transform into Chaos Sage as he shouts as he opens his eyes "Now witness the true __**Power of Chaos!**_" "_Ha you really think a little power up will scare me, well you have another thing comin" Blade yells "Well you might had bested be in Blade to blade combat I emit that but now I'll be using my normal Battle style now" Sage comments "It means nothing to me it doesn't matter what you do" Blade comments back as he charges at the chaos filled hedgehog "Let get this over with" as Sage again follows suit _

* * *

_**(The Encounter or Tension Rising Kingdom Hearts II )**_

_The two hedgehog Charge run at each other a max speed Blade then performs a jump then perform Chaos control so it end with Blade not only missing the attack, but also with him getting get by a sweep kick which tripes Blade into a punch by Sage as he also performs an uppercut to send Blade into the sky and to finish to combo he launches a Chaos Spear up into the air than Blade cut in mid air. Sadly for Blade that was a distraction as Sage warps to Blades location and drop kicks him down, but right before Blade hit the ground Sage kneed Blade back up as Sage started using Light speed attack on Blade citral damaging him in the processes Sage finally stops as he then again dropkicks Blade back to the ground allowing him to recover and land of his feet. Blade look at as Sage yelled _"_**Chaos Lance!"**_ _Sage pulls his hand back and throws a large energy spear that Blade managed to guard at the last moment Negating all damage he would had taken form that attack. Sage just smiled as he wraps behind Blade and does a backflip kick which causes Blade to drop both of his blades, Sage then wrap again as he punches Blade back down as Sage then yelled _"_**Chaos Arrow!" **__Sage than fire multitude of Mine Chaos Spears Before yelling "Chaos Spear!" And firing One last large one _

* * *

_**Sage: Sorry for Breaking the fourth wall, but if you seen Sonic: Nazo Unleashed and remember the end of Super Shadow vs Nazo when Shadow fire all though Chaos spears that what I did to Blade.**_

* * *

_(Play:__Carnage from Evagelion 2.0)_

_After the Chaos assault Sage lowered to the ground Panting heavily "*pant* Man *pant* that was harder than I thought" Sage then fell on his kneels "That took a lot out of me" a Sage struggles to keep his Chaos form "No I can't yet it not over" Sage than sences dark energy "Oh no" he mutter as he see blade getting up covered with a dark aura and Upward Quills and pupiless eyes. Sage Facepalms upon looking at the sudden transformation and says "Of course he would have a Dark form" before Sage could even react Dark Blade Smacks Sage with a very hard punch that would had kill any normal person blasting him away _

_(Play:__Boss - Mephiles Phase 2 - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Music or )_

"_HAHA" "HAHA" "HAHAHAAHA" Dark Blade looks around trying to find the organ of the Dark and evil Laugher. He look to see a sliver and red light blazing toward him as lighting speeds as the light then forms a ball and a silver aura covers it as it perform a boost tanique slamming into Dark blade at light speed. Dark Blade managed to grap the ball and push away from him as he see that ball was Sage now with swirling red, Red stripes, and a Silver aura_

* * *

_**Sage: Sorry again but here's some trivial for you to know this is my incomplete fleetway form aka Chaos fleets. This form is more is a more powerful version of my normal chaos from. I really hate using but, seeing as this is a filler chapter I don't really care. Also so you can know, this form is less powerfull than my super, dark, and full fleets forms. This is actually my second weakness form I have for now. OK Back the the fight **_

* * *

_As Dark Blade and the Chaos enrage hedgehog stare each other down waiting for one to make a move they both then change at the speed of light grabbed their necks and they both yelled in unison "Chaos Blast!" as they both glowed red then unleashed a large amount of chaos energy which in turn prevents both hedgehog back to normal and also knocks them out _

* * *

_**(Kingdom Valley - The Castle - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Music or The Afternoon Streets - KINGDOM HEARTS HD 2.5 ReMIX or Planet Wisp Map - Sonic Colors Music)**_

_After the double chaos blast both hedgehog were knocked out out after a few minutes Blade was the first to wake up._

"_Man that was a tough battle" he said as he turns to see Sage still knocked out with the three Chaos emeralds around him in a triangle formation "Thought that was pretty fun I must say he got me good and turn me dark for a moment" Blade than walk to his blades put them back it his leather belt and took a look around to see that there whole battlefield was gone "Whoa we did a number one this place" he then starts to take his leave "Let us battle again Sage the hedgehog until then sayonara" Blade then takes his leave leaving an unconscious Sage _

* * *

_(A Few Hours later) _

"_Aggg" Sage grunted as the hedgehog started to open his eyes. Sage looked around to see that he's in Fluttershy's Cottage "What the how did I end up here?" he asked as he gets a good look at himself "Whoa he did a number on me" Sage commented as he see Fluttershy along with Twilight coming down the stairs _

"_OH your awake" Fluttershy said as Twilight asked "Sage what happened?" Sage had to think for a moment lie or tell the truth "Umm what happened was" he stopped again before telling the truth "I got into a Fight with this hedgehog named Blade" The two hedgehog give the hedgehog a bewildered look as Sage thinks "Was it a dream?" he then shook his head "No it was way too real to be one" "You two don't believe me?" Sage asked as the ponies shake their heads "Sorry Sage we believe you it just that we've heard of someone named blade before" Twilight said Sage then took a look out the window "Well he was Mobizen so someone could had sent him to fight me" Sage thought before continuing "Maybe he just went back to Mobius after the fight well he seemed good so a protector while me and Sonic stay here I guess"_

* * *

_**Sage: Blade if you are reading this fight was a tie a tie! So I want my rematch soon dude. **_

_**Pinkie: Calm down Sage.**_

_**Sage: NO! I want him to get the message strange nether one of us won that fight we both passed out at the same time so no winner, no losers!**_

_**Pinkie: OK anyways next chapter is another CMC Chapter bases of on of the best MLP Season three episode **_

_**Sage: What episode you might ask well you'll have to find out next time on Sonic and Sage Adventures in Equestria**_

_**Pinkie: How long have you'd been holding that **_

_**Sage: Five chapter, also Blade just to asked you think you could get your other friend or rivals like Glimpse the hedgehog or Aura the hedgehog I'll love to go against them if you can get them if not thats fine**_

_**Pinkie: Last by not least Blade is own by ****BADA555W0RD**_

_**Sage: Yeah thanks for letting us him man **_


	20. A Chaotic Introduction

_**(Werelight Shine at Apotos by KingSpartaX37 or Holoska - Cool Edge Night - Sonic Unleashed) **_

_It's a late night in the Town of ponyville and everypony is sound asleep for the night all but one black hedgehog. He was looking up towards the night sky on the bonkeny of Twilights library leaning on the support beam_

"_Couldn't sleep" The hedgehog turns to see a semi tired Twilight standing behind him "Oh hey Twilight what are you doing up so late?" "Well I woke up to do something and found you out here so I decided to join" "That a pretty good excess. Or is it because you like me, and couldn't sleep without me in the same room" He chuckled_

"_N-No" She blushed Sage again chuckled "I'm only kidding Twilight." Twilight give Sage a look before chucking herself _

"_So what are you doing out here so late?" Twilight asked "Well as you know I love to look out into the night sky every once in a while and just enjoy the beauty of the night" "OH I know how you feel, I read better at night and it just a good thing to look at when you under a lot of stress" "See you have the right idea." Sage then let out a big yawn "Well look like I'm in for a night sleep" Sage comments as Twilight also yet out a big yawn "Well I guess I'm taking my toll as well" She says as Sage then goes in than comes out with a blanket _

"_Sage what are you doing" Twilight asked "Well I want to camp under the stars tonight" Sage said as Twilight nervously asks "Mind if I join" Sage smiled "No Problem twi" _

_Sage then puts one of the sheets down as he grabs a second one placing it on top of the first one before laying on top of in with his hands below in hand and crossing his legs as Twilight gets into a curling as both the black hedgehog and lavender unicorn fall into a deep sleep _

* * *

**_(_****_**Event - The Past - Sonic Adventure)**_**

_Meanwhile in the Canterlot sculpture garden a certain stone statue started to glow white and it feels with energy before cracking as a "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Could be hear from it as it continues to crack more _

* * *

_**(Apotos - Windmill Isle Suburbs - Sonic Unleashed Music) **_

_It the next day and Sonic and Sage were helping out Rainbow Dash clear the clouds so they can get a few extra bits under their hands. With the hedgehogs help Rainbow dash managed to clear the clouds in a faster time than she could ever do on her own _

"_Hey thinks again for helping me clear the clouds" Rainbow said to the hedgehog as they leave one big one to lay on_

"_No problem dash all in a day's work" Sonic said as Sage asked "And we're getting payed to do this. Normally We wouldn't accept payment, but we're kind of low on funds and we don't want to use are rings yet."_

_The three speedsters were about to call it a day and take a needed nap when they hear someone yell, "Rainbow dash, Sonic, Sage?!" _

_The three look to see a certain lavender unicorn yelling their names "Ya Twilight What you need?!" Sage shouted back "Come to the library and quick it an emergency! The rest are already there!" Twilight shouts as she warps back to the library. The three nod as they then head to Twilight's place._

* * *

_**(Event - Strategy (Slower) - Sonic Adventure 2 Music)**_

_A few seconds later the three speedsters head inside to see what was all the hurrying was all about. "Twilight we're here what'd you need?" Rainbow asked "Is the world in danger?" Sonic asked as Twilight nods "Yes indeed the world is in danger again" Sonic and Sage sighed "Who is it" they ask in unison_

"_The god of Chaos Discord!" The Other five gasp while the hedgehog question "God of Chaos? But Chaos isn't in this world" "Sonic I think this might be a different god then we're use to. So who is this Discord and what does he do" "Discord is the God of chaos he creates chaos wherever he goes" "Well it sub name is God of chaos so a saugh the chaos part coming I mean what else can he do" "He can discord you" "Discord us?" "It when you act the compute opposite of what you are or represent" "OK That's good to know" Sonic assured "Well what are we waiting for let's get this party started!" Sonic shouted as Sage adds "Well I 'willing to take this guy down a peg I think we'll need some extra insurance" _

_Sage then walks off to the room that hold the their keys to success the Chaos emeralds. Sage enter the room to find that they're gone_

"_What the. Where are they!" He yells searching frantically around the room as the other seven walk up "Hey what's wrong" Sonic asked as he sees Sage search around the room. _

"_The emeralds there gone!" Sage yelled "What?! How?!" Sonic shouted back "Don't know, but we need to find them!" Sage yelled again as Fluttershy asked "You think Discord took them?" "Maybe" Sonic retorted as Sage says "I found something" Sage hold it out for the rest to see "I think it a letter. Here I'll read it _

* * *

_Dear Six Ponies,_

_Discord here to say that I've escaped and that I want my revenge I also hear that you have two new player of this game with seven powerful artifacts. Well as you can see I've stolen those emeralds and had become even more powerful than before. Also one more thing if you want to face me meet me in front of the royal sculpture gardens and don't bother to try and get those element because I have those too._

_From everyone's favorite villain Discord_

* * *

_**(Boss - GUN-Mobile - Sonic Adventure 2 Music)**_

"_So this guy thinks he can get take our emeralds and run like that well he has another thing comin" Sage growled "Sage calm down. Twilight where's the royal sculpture garden" "It in Canterlot" "damn, Sage you think you can chaos control us to Canterlot" "Maybe but I'll take a lot out me without a chaos emerald" "Well how if I do it with you" "That'll help a lot, but can you do so far you've only used Chaos Control with a emeralds" "Hey man gotta have faith" "Ha you know I do. Now everyone gather round." Sonic and Sage than both raise their hands and yell _"_**Chaos Control!" **__warping the eight to Canterlot._

* * *

_**(Lava Mountain - Sonic Lost World Music or Westopolis - Shadow the Hedgehog Music)**_

_The Mane six and Two hedgehog appear form a green light they all touch the ground to see that Canterlot is in total chaos _

"_So this is the power of the God of Chaos" Sage said "Can't say I'm impressed" The six ponies give Sage a confused look as he says "Hey gotta give credit to where credit is do" "No time! let hurry to the garden" Twilight shouted as the eight get moving _

_The eight make it through the chaotic town to the sculpture garden "OK where is he?" Sonic asked "He Couldn't had chickened out that fast" Sage chuckled "Nice joke rat too bad it'll be your last." A voice said as Sonic and Sage look up to see something made out of different animal parts_

"_So you must be Discord" Sage asked "Well, well, well who are you two rats" Sonic and Sage's eyes twitch as they turn Twilight._

"_Did he just call us a rat" The two say in unison. The six nod "Umm OK" The hedgehog turn back to Discord "OK Ignoring that comment. We're not rats we're hedgehogs. Sonic and Sage the hedgehog and we're here take you down." Sonic points out as Sage asked "Where's the emeralds at?!" "And the Elements" Twilighted shouts "Oh you mean theses" Discord snaps his fingers and summons the Seven Chaos emeralds and the six elements "The Emeralds/Elements" The hedgehogs and Ponies yell in unison _

_Discord then busted out into evil laughter "Try and stop me now with these emeralds I am unstoppable!" "We'll see about that" Sonic yells as the eight get ready for battle_

* * *

_**(Black Doom - Shadow the Hedgehog Music)**_

_Not wasting any time Sonic and Sage get into battle. The two charge at Discord at alarming speeds and attempts to homing attack Discord, but he teleports out of the ways and slashes Sonic with is lion paw and Smacks Sage with his tail. These results in Sonic and Sage getting sent flying._

_He raise back up only for him to get hit by a blue and black ball sending flying. The ball uncurls to reveled to show Sonic and Sage after doing a combined homing attack. Sonic than curls into ball once again and yells _"_**Blue tornado!" **__Sonic then sweeps Discord off his feet and sends him flying into the air. Sage then pulls his hand back and yells_ "_**Chaos lance!" **__Hitting an airborne discord with a large spear of chaos energy. _

_As Discord hits the ground he mutters "Agg This Hedgehog also uses chaos for is advantage." Discord than get back up and swipes Sage and Sonic with his claws, Discord then summons a Chaos boomerang, Which he throws it at the hedgehogs. They jump over it but get knocked by the swing back._

_The hedgehogs get back up than say "Mane six you're up we're tagging out" The hedgehog than step back as the six get into battle. _

"_So you six want a peace of me now" Discord Comments reading for battle once again as the six get ready _

_Discord makes the first move by firing a beam at the six ponies. Twilight and Rarity nod as they use their magic to reflect the beam back at him dealing even more damage. Twilight then yells _"_**Magical Lance!"**_ _a magical version of the chaos spear hitting discord with it Rarity then took that chance to user her own version of the Magical spear Dizzying the Draconequus._

_They give Rainbow Dash a quick chance to hit him with a flying dropkick knocking him to the ground. Discord quickly gets up as he then get covered by confetti. This confused Discord long enough to get a hard buck by Applejack sending him flying toward the hedgehogs. Sonic back-flip kicks Discord up. This give Rainbow dash a chance as she does a Sonic Rainblast and right hooks Discord a new move than Sonic taught her her she kick's off of a wall pulling of an instant Sonic rainboom with extra power add to it, the only draw back is that it tanks on her stamina._

_This was the finisher as he begins to beg for mercy "Please stop it too much you got me!"_

* * *

_**(Lava Mountain - Sonic Lost World Music)**_

_The eight than get out of battle position an walk up the the Draconequus "Begging for mercy already aww I wanted to beat you some more" Sage comment as Twilight says "I don't think he's begging for Sage." "Don't care now give us the emeralds" Sage demanded "The elements too" Sonic add._

"_No, how about a __**Chaos-" **__Sage and Sonic knew what he was about to say and did it as well _"_**Chaos-" "Chaos-" "Control!"**_ _The three yell in unison as the hedgehog, ponies, and Draconequus all get binded by a white light as they all get warping to a random location_

* * *

_**Me: I'm back and Sorry for the delay but Both summer vacation and write block you'll need sometime**_

_**Discord:Why hello there author**_

_**Sage: Discord what are you doing here**_

_**Discord: Well seeing that is my saga I'm going to be breaking the fourth wall for a couple chapter **_

_**Pinkie:Hey that's my job!**_

_**Discord:Well not anymore.**_

_**Sage:Don't you dare touch pinkie! *Dark aura* **_

_**Discord: OK OK I won't touch her. **_

_**Me:OK You can stay but no changing the story these two do it enough as it is don't need a third person**_

_**Discord: Deal **_

_**Me: Anyways I'll try to have the next chapter up by either sunday or late monday no promise though. Peace **_

_**Sage &amp; Pinkie:Bye **_

_**Discord: This is Discord signing out**_

_**Sage: OH and one more thing before I go the next chapter Discord gets some friends that are not your friends try and guess how they are, anyways Sage now signing out **_


	21. Back in the Lost World

_**Me: Hello guys and welcome back to Sonic and Sage adventures in Equestria**_

_**Sage:If you have guessed from my hint last chapter this saga as largely based off of one my favorite sonic games, but for those who don't know I'll wait to the end to tell.**_

_**Me:Anyways On with the story **_

* * *

_**(Green Hill - Classic - Sonic Generations Music)**_

_In a large green grasses flied a certain blue hedgehog is out cold "Agg" a Blue hedgehog moaned as he started to open his as he and the rest of his friend were flung through time and space _

_The blurriness of his eyes finally cleared up, He then finally gets up and gets a clear look at the place he landed at. He see something that he thought he'll never see for a long time shuttle loops corkscrews, Springs along with other things. _

"_Wow I'm back in my world, but where?" He asked himself as gets a good look at the design and see a tube like design "OK That confirms it I'm back at the Lost Hex in Windy Hill Zone" Sonic said to himself as he yelled out for his friends "Sage!?" "Girls!?" Sonic then heard a sonic boom, he turns to source the boom to see a familiar black hedgehog surrounded by a blue aura going at a high speeds. _

_Yahoo!" Sonic heard Sage yell as he began to parkour off the walls and homing attacks a spring sending flying to the next area of the level_

"_Look like he's having fun" Sonic mutters "Well, why shouldn't I" Sonic says blasting off _

* * *

_**(Windy Hill - Full Version - Sonic Lost World or Green Hill - Modern (OST Version) - Sonic Generations)**_

_**Windy Hill Zone 1**_

_Sonic blasts though Windy hill like no tomorrow. Sonic boost though the level collecting rings going through loops and corkscrews. He then run up to a line of motobug badniks how then charge at the hedgehog._

_Remembering the last time he was here Sonic used is homing kick attack to one motobug making it crash into others releasing little animals which sonic comments on "I must of left a few badniks unbroken." Sonic and sighed "Or is maybe me cause I let those zeti go. I hope they still don't want revenge on me for kicking their sorry butts last time I was here" _

_Sonic counted thought Windy Hill after bouncing off of some huge springs into a boost pad with give sonic an automatic speed boost into a full giant side loop before he hopped into a cannon which launches him into more giant springs what allowed him to reach the next area with ease. The path Sonic takes then leads him to a duel water fall and cyan crystals Sonic know what this meant as he seared for a wisp. Luckily for both the cyan wisp and Sonic he found a wisp capsule and broke it open. The cyan wisp than thanks sonic as he asked "Hey little guy you mind helping me?" The wisp happily nodded as he entered sonic. Sonic then yelled "LASER!" _

_**(Cyan Laser - Sonic Colors Music) **_

_Sonic then transform into a cyan laser, before taking aim than firing towards the cyan crystal and bouncing off them faster than light. Sonic then bounded up to the upper pathway _

_**(End Music back to Windy Hill - Full Version - Sonic Lost World or Green Hill - Modern (OST Version) - Sonic Generations )**_

_As Sonic hit the last crystal and ends up on the top path. The cyan wisp now dizzy pops out of him and give him a handshake as sonic says "Thanks little guy" The wisp happily nods again as it flies off to freedom _

"_Oh man that was something I forget got fun using those things are" Sonic comments as he than see Sage on a total different path than he is. Sage spin dashed into a couple of sheep that were charging at the hedgehog. he then jumped into a cannon and fired out of it into another cannon which fired him out of sight _

"_Whoa it look like Sage is really liking the area." Sonic comments as he spin dashes. Sonic in Spin Dash form blasted through a couple of badniks like it's not problem as he parkours onto up a tree and bouncing off a hidden spring into a boost pad with speeds Sonic into another spring, that launched him into a 2nd spring then launched sonic into a giant spring that launched sonic to a very small plant that goes to the top of to see an animal capsule "Umm I must of missed this one when I was here." he said as he expects the capsule before actually jumping on it and releasing all the little animals _

_**(Stage Clear - Sonic: Lost World)**_

_As all the little animals run free Sonic does his tradition finger wage poses before blasting off to the next area _

* * *

_**(Lava Mountain - Sonic Lost World Music)**_

_In one of Eggman's many basis on the Lost Hex the deadly are all doing something tradition to them. Zomon is eating a giant sandwich, Zeena is putting on nail polish, Zor was moping in a corner, Zazz was ripping apart a sonic doll Zavok was standing in the shadows and Master Zik was horning his kung fu skills._

_As the six continues on what they do an alarm with if informing an intruder has come "Now how can be here and why now?" Zeena asked "I hope it's something delusions" The six than pay close attention to the screen that shows the six a certain cyan pegasus knocked out cold in Windy Hill as well as a certain blue Hedgehog."Its the hedgehog!" The group yells in unison "OH todays my lucky day I've been wanting to miss something up" Zazz Shout energetically "Zazz wait" this causing the pink zeti to stop in his tracks Zavok said "You in no match for the hedgehog" "In this rate we're all no match for the hedgehog" Master Zik informed "We need Power but were to get it?!" Zavok asked causing all, but Zazz and Zomon to think. The six than cese there in thinking when they heard a voice "I believe that I can help you with that" it said causing the six to look around "Who are you and where are you" Zavok yelled as a certain Draconequus comes walking out of the shadows_

"_Hello my name is Discord The God of Chaos and I believe I heard that you wanted revenge on someone" "What do you know about our grudge with the hedgehog" "Not much just know that you hate the blue one I'm I right." The six nod "Well I can give you six power only if you do something for me, because you see I'm on a revenge plain to" Zovak then asked "OK what do you want?" "You see that cyan Pegasus I want one of you to destroy her and other that look like her." _

_Discord than hold out his lion paw "Deal" Zovak thinks for a bit turns to six who all nod in response "Deal, but if you betray us we'll take care of you and the hedgehog" Zovak threaten causing Discord to step back a little "OK OK Now that that's done." He turns to Zazz "Zazz your name right" "Yeah that me" he replied "seems your eager for a fight you go first"_

_Discord then snaps his finger a the summon purple chaos emerald the only one he had "Even with one emerald I can go through my plain" he thinks as the other had disappeared._

_Discord held up the emerald as the six were surrounded by a purple aura as they regained strange. As the aura disappears the emerald goes back into discords and as he snaps it away "How do you six feel?" He asked They nod to say that they feel go as Zazz yells "Back in business" as he run out of the room in look for a cyan Pegasus and blue hedgehog._

_Zovak turns to Discord and says "Here we have some more thing that will need powering up" "No problem with this in hand anything you need is ever more powerful than before and soon those those hedgehog and Ponies will be history!" Discord yells as the two burst into a evil laugh as Zovak show discord the badnik maker _

* * *

_**(Club Needlemouse - Windy Groove (Windy Hill, Sonic Lost World Remix) by GameChops: Video Game Remix Label or Windy Hill - Zone 2 - Sonic Lost World)**_

_**Windy Hill Zone 2 Boss 1**_

_After begin knockout rainbow dash snapped her eyes open to see that she found herself in a green hill place with waterfalls, palm trees, grass that is different shades of green and dark green, shuttle loops corkscrews and a checkerboard pattern on the side "what the, what is the places. where am I?" she asked herself before something clicked inside her head "oh man what happened to everypony." She then started to shout names "Twilight?! Fluttershy!? Sonic! Where are you. We must had gotten separated they might be in trouble" then dash got a determined look on her face "And I'll be the pony that saves everyone I rainbow "danger" dash hero" then she takes flight determined to find out what and where her friends are._

_As Rainbow dash's off she see that it's already sunset which wired her out "Huh the sun's setting that's quick" She then boost though a couple of choppers and flies into a wall of Orbinaut which she does a chain of homing attacks on. Rainbow then took to the ground as she then curled up into ball and rolls down the slope picking up speed and momentum as she does and also destroying all and every badnik in her path. Once Rainbow came on to flat ground she kickoff and did an instant Rainboom blasting past the level with ease. While flying Rainbow managed to see that it turned night fall, She then got a good look at the moon before a checkerboard background blocks the night sky. Look back at where's she going she see a wisp capsule holding a indigo color wisp in a shape of an asteroid "Aww poor guy. I might as will save it" she bucks the capsule open letting the wisp out it happily nods before entering Rainbow dash "What the?" She question before she started to __transform_

**_(__Asteroid Wisp - Sonic: Lost World__)_**

Rainbow than turned into a Indigo color asteroid with a ring around her. She began to move breaking everything she runs into including sheep walls and other badniks putting them into her orbit. Asteroid Rainbow than jumps up and hove in mid air to avoid all other obstacle before slowly floating back to the drop at the wisp power end before she even touches the ground

_**(End Wisp music back to Stage music)**_

_Rainbow drops to the ground after using the wisp a little weird out. The wisp then pops out of her happily nods again before flying of to freedom as Rainbow shouts "Thanks for the help" She turn to the path that she was taking and spin dashes away as it's faster than her normal flying speed. She again kicks off the ground and does an instant rainboom as Rainbow is able to now sees the moon as it now as a face and it's yellow "Well that something you don't see everyday" She comments continuing _

* * *

_Rainbow dash lands in a open round planted to take a small breather and to get another good look at that weird moon again "OK now I feel like it's looking at me" She shivered as it started to come closer "Is it me or is that thing getting bigger!" She shouts as she barely dodge falling object "Hey what the big idea" She yelled as she got a look at it. It was around sun like object with large eyes and a mouth with sharp teeth and standing on top of it is none other than Zazz _

"_Your that cyan Pegasus Rainbow dash right!" he shouts "Yeah the one and only why would someone like you want to know." "Because I going to mess you up!" Zazz shouts as he starts up his machine again. _

_**(The Deadly Six Theme (OST Version) - Sonic Lost World Music Or [Sonic Lost World X MLP FiM] The Mane Six Vs. The Deadly Six*Note this song is not on youtube so use soundcloud for this one*)**_

_**Boss 1**_

_Rainbow then takes flight as she then curl up into a ball and rammed into the sun like machine causing her to bounds back quite a distance. She regains her forger as she charges at Zazz Again. The machine he's riding than ground pounds the ground causing yellow star like object to come from the ground. Quickly thinking she takes to the ground and rolls under the stars as the tip barely nicked her tail she then jumped still in ball form and again ramming into the machine this time causing Zazz to get knocked off balance taking the chance she bucks Zazz off the machine. _

_Now on the ground Zazz result to a charge attack with his horns. Dash again took flight as she then hit's Zazz with a homing attack knocking him back._

_Zazz than get's covered with a Pink aura as he then uses a faster version of his previous charge attack this managed to keep up even in flight as Zazz jumped up took rainbow by the wing and slammed her down._

"_Ouch that hurt" She said dazed, She shakes her head and quick recover from attack as she than see Zazz back on his machine. Quickly reacting Dash took the chance of doing a Sonic Rainblast in the process as the machine fires a load of stars form it mouth. Rainbow dodges them all with her quickdodge as she then rammed into the bot and full speed causing it to explode knocking zazz with it he then quickly got and and yelled "You got lucky this time!" Before flying aways with a rainbow shout "Hey get back here you coward" She was about to go after him when the sun started to raise stopping her "OK now thats a beautiful sunrise" She comments as she flies to a dead end with a cave entrance "humm I better explore this cave" She said as she went inside it._

* * *

_**(Stage Clear - Sonic: Lost World) **_

_A few minutes later Sonic reaches the battlegrounds of Rainbow dash and Zazz. He see broken remains of Zazz's robot "Whoa what happened here" He asked as he look around and spots something and dashes towards it "What this." He picks it up "It a feather. Most likely from Dash." He comments as he continues "There a cave near by here, but my guess Rainbow is going there. Hopefully my hunch is correct." Sonic and dashes off _

* * *

_**(Sage:If you've played this game than you know what this cave looks like if not look it up or you'll be so lost) **_

* * *

_**(Careening Cavern - Sonic Lost World Music or Mystic Cave Zone (2-player) (Enhanced) - Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (Genesis))**_

_**Windy Hill Zone 3**_

_In the cave Rainbow dash is flying through the tube like cave "Whoa what a weird cave" she comments as she runs into batbots which reacted to her loud flapping. the batbots home in on her location she chain homing attacks the three bot before moving on to and open part of the cave where she encounter multiple walls and a giant bottomless pits_

"_Well this would be a problem if I couldn't fly" She chuckled as she flies close to the wall and hits a spring that launches into floating orange rings into another spring that springs her up to a platform with a giant worm bot. She uses her quickdodge to dodge it's head slams dazing it and allowing her to homing attack it and the spring that it was guarding into more orange rings into another spring as she then breaks another wisp capsule releasing the red fire looking wisp._

_**(Burst Wisp - Sonic: Lost World - Music)**_

_The wisp entered her as she turned into a living fireball and doing a fiery Rainboom which destroys all the badniks in sight. The wisp also granted her an immunity to fire as she just flies past a fire pit into a group of giant springs that takes her to a slide which admittedly took her out of her burst form causing the wisp to pop out of her and fly away_

_**(End Music back to stage them)**_

_Rainbow started to slide down as she collected rings and avoid fireballs that were on the slide. The large slide then took her to another pair of giant springs that leads her to another area of the cave that takes rainbow to a lone platform with an animal capsule. "What's this?" She asked herself getting a good look at the capsule she then see the giant yellow button and lands on it pushing it down which in turn opens it and release all the little animals in side _

_Rainbow gets a bewildered look "Now who would kidnap all this animals? And Why?" she then got another determined look as she's got a new mission "OK now I got to not only save my friends by these animals too" Rainbow then takes off the platform in look for more animals capsules and her friends_

* * *

_In the same cave but a different pathway Sonic's spin dash through a group of motobugs into a dash launcher into a line of springs that takes him to a path with a lot of springs. Sonic took the speedrunner acounch and spin dashed jump over most of the springs with no problem on to another runway what took sonic to another part of the cave where he see two walls very close together and a giant bottomless pit. "I guess it's parkour time" Sonic said as he run vertically up the wall and sidestepped to the edge of it then ran alongside the edge of the wall occasionally jumping from wall to wall to make sure that he doesn't fall. Sonic makes it to the end of the parkour section to find another cyan wisp capsule. Breaking it the wisp when inside him and Sonic unleashed Laser causing him to spiraling through the cave breaking though it. As soon as the wisp ended Sonic energy a boost stated that blasted away any badniks in his way before he hit a wisp capsule and Lasering throughout the rest of that part of the cave section._

* * *

_Rainbow Dash who's now trying to find both her friends and animal capsule stops to see a cyan light zoom past her "Whoa what was that?" She asked before following the light._

* * *

_Sonic exits laser from to spin dash though some stairs to find another animal capsule he jumps on the button to release all the animals from the capsule and see the caves exited. Sonic was about makes a mad dash for the exit but was stopped when he heard _

"_Aww man somepony must has beat me to it." Sonic knew that voice better than anyone than he yelled "Rainbow dash!" "Sonic!" He hears back "Sonic where are you!?" She shouts "Near the cave exit!" Sonic retorts "Hold on give me a few seconds" She yelled _

_Sonic waited two seconds before seeing a rainbow blur fly land behind him "You miss me?" she joked "The question is did you miss me?" Sonic joked back before saying "I glad your safe" "yeah me too. Soo have you seen our friends?" "Only one and that's Sage the other no luck we all must had been teleported different location on this plant" "Humm I see so look like we got to explore this plant in look for our friends" Sonic nodded as Rainbow asked "Do you know where he are actually?" "We're the plant called the Lost Hex" "Lost Hex?" "No time to explain right now we have to focus on finding our friends" "Right!" Rainbow call out as the two speedster take off to the outside of the cave as Rainbow joined the party_

* * *

_**(Windy Hill - Full Version - Sonic Lost World Music or Club Needlemouse - Windy Groove (Windy Hill, Sonic Lost World Remix) by GameChops: Video Game Remix Label)**_

_**Windy Hill zone 4 and Boss 2**_

_Sonic takes off with Rainbow in very quick follow. Sonic had to dodge angry sheep and grounded bots while Rainbow had to avoid a spiky vines and killer sunflower with saw blade petals. Sonic homing attack three fish badniks that jumped from water under a small bridge. Rainbow dash watching the hedgehogs movement quick hit the ground and does a Sonic Rainblast which allow her to pass the blue hedgehog how then smiles and does a Sonic boost to keeps things even. Sonic and Dash both reach a small cannon that Sonic hops into and blast off with Rainbow in Quick follow after also getting fired out from the cannon. The two hit a couple of giant springs before landing on a giant three landed runway. The two continues along horizontal the runway before they heard "It beat down time"_

_**(The Deadly Six Theme (OST Version) - Sonic Lost World Music)**_

_**Mini Boss**_

_Sonic and Rainbow Dash there head to see that Zazz is keeping up with then with his sun bot "How is he keeping up" Dash asked as Sonic got an unnecessary flashback to one of his more pointless and useless adventures yet. The quest to see how long he can run without hitting something or stopping. He remember this because Zazz appeared like five times throughout that quest. "He just can" Sonic finally retorts as Zazz went behind the two speedster and started firing star out his machine. _

"_Hey dash you mind flying up and telling me where the stars are coming from?" He asked as she nodded as gained altitude _

_Sonic follow rainbow order perfectly he different get hit by any stars, but then Zazz grained speed and went in front of sonic fire even more stars at the hedgehog. Using his Quickstep Sonic dodges every single star fired at him as he reached the end of the runway and hits a spring launch him upward as he then homing attacks Zazz before he gave up and flew away with is machine. As Sonic and Rainbow dash go the the next area of the level._

* * *

_**(Club Needlemouse - Windy Groove (Windy Hill, Sonic Lost World Remix) by GameChops: Video Game Remix Label or Windy Hill - Zone 4 - Sonic Lost World Music)**_

_After landing in the next area Sonic and Rainbow dash continues their adventures through Windy Hill the two Stop for a moment a too see a certain black hedgehog on a total different pathway he parkours up the a vertical wall onto a dash pad into a giant spring into cannon that blasted him to a large runways with a giant loop and spike balls as he ran out of sight. See this Rainbow then asked "Has he been in the back this entire time?" "I think so he been taking a lot of side path, hell I think he skip the cave level entirely. Well let's get back to finding the rest of our friends Sage can hold his own."_

_Sonic and Rainbow nod before taking off with a Spin Dash. The two then use the anti gravity skills to curve along a the floor as it goes upside down. Using this to his advantage Sonic jumps on some logs that are going up the waterfall to get to a higher platform and running across to another water fall which sonic just double jumps over skipping the platforming before boosting thought more of the curved floor and reaching a 180 Loop and curling up into a ball crashing into a stack of sheep causing them all to lose their fur coats which bounded Sonic up and allow him to reach the platform above the loop as Rainbow just flies over to sonic as he revs up a spin dash and speeding away leave rainbow in the dust "Oh no you don't" She says as she does her own spin dash to catch up to Sonic._

_The two approach some tall grass and enter it as they heard Someone yell "Those two blue guys are getting close I better bring my 'A' game for this one" "Zazz!" The two yell in unison as they exit the grass to find that Zazz is behind them a keeping up "What the where did he come from" Dash Asked Sonic Shrugged as He still doesn't know how he did that last time he was here "Doesn't matter just keep going I know the perfect place to kick his butt at" Sonic comments as he and rainbow picks up speed with Zazz in a close pursuit._

* * *

_**(The Deadly Six Theme (OST Version) - Sonic Lost World Music Or [Sonic Lost World X MLP FiM] The Mane Six Vs. The Deadly Six*Note this song is not on youtube so use soundcloud for this one*)**_

_**Boss 2**_

_Sonic and Rainbow than stopping a open field to deal with there pursuit they turn around to see that Zazz was still behind them as he stopped "Hey Zazz I know the perfect place to kick you" Sonic taunted causing the Zeti to Yell "That wasn't funny the first time Hedgehog and Now-"__he roared at the hedgehog and Pegasus and shouted "You going home in a box!"_

_Zazz made the first move and chucked his sun machine as Sonic he dodge with a cartwheel and counter with a homing attack. Zazz saw this coming and shot a magic shot from his horns knocking Sonic out his ball from. "OK thats new" Sonic commands quick recovering from the attack "HAHAH you like that hedgehog." Zazz taunted "Our new partner hooked us up with some new power that will be your downfall!" _

_Zazz fires more magical attacks Sonic dodges them all as Zazz get blindsided by a homing attack by Rainbow "Why you little!" Zazz then summoned another one of his sun bot again which starts shoot stars at the Pegasus. She flies around avoid every star before coming in for a spin attack and ramming into the sun bot as Sonic than homing attacks it knocking Zazz unbalanced and homing attack him off the mech which Zazz again chucks it, but this time at rainbow dash. Quickly Rainbow buck the machine back at him which Zazz punches back towards was about to kick it back when a small spear like objects destroyed the Sun mech before Sonic could do anything. Confused to what just Happen Zazz a black blur speeds between Rainbow and Sonic hitting Zazz with a spin dash trapping him as the black ball does an quick 180 and hitting Zazz with a multiple homing attacks before landing on the ground it to be Sage who just attacked Zazz as he ran back to make sure that he wasn't hit by a follow up or countered before rereading his battle stand as he says "I'm I late to the party" He comments with a smile looking at Sonic and Rainbow before look back at Zazz how's back up, but didn't attack he then yelled "I'll get you hedgehogs and that little Pegasus too" as he flies away as a capsule appears and Sage opens it _

_**(Stage Clear - Sonic: Lost World)**_

"_I guess I was too late" he muttered "Sage!" he hears as he turns to Rainbow and Sonic "Hey guys glad to see your OK" Sage comments "Yeah you too" The to the two blue speedsters say in unison "Say Sonic do you know where we are because I don't think that I've been here before" "That because you haven't While you were tagging which Shadow to stop that one dark hedgehog guy me and Tails when here the Lost hex" "The Lost hex huh well that was the most fun I had in a while" Sage __proclaimed_ "_Me to" Sonic added "Me Three" Rainbow also added _

"_So by the guess of it you luck is as good as my with the rest of the six?" Sage asked. The two nod "Well what are we waiting for get get this party started! Sonic where should we go to next?" "Desert Ruin isn't far from here" "OK so that our next destination" Rainbow __declared _"_Oh and before I forget" _

_Sage reached into his quills and took out a green Chaos Emerald "Wow Sage you found a emerald" Sonic __acknowledged "Yeah while I was running around I found this baby, If we're lucky maybe the next one his in the next area" "Maybe" Sonic said before taking off to the desert with Sage and Rainbow dash in Quick follow_

* * *

**_Me: Longest chapter I've ever made_**

**_Sage: This was huge and for those that haven't guessed yet this Saga is based off of Sonic lost world _**

**_Discord: I must say the game is a guilty pleaser_**

**_Pinkie: What are you talking about that game was the best it's in my top 10_**

**_Me: Anyways If you'll played this game you pretty much should know the general idea of what going to happen_**

**_Sage: Also The first ever chapter where I was forced into the background for about 95% of it _**

**_Me: Anyways expect all the chapter in this saga to be this long_**

**_Sage: By the way the author is plaining on making a spin off _**

**_Me: Yeah you heard right I'm not stopping after this one. I have so many more ideas for this series that it needs a sequel to keep going_**

**_Pinkie: Anyways Sonic, Sage and, Dashie are all together now this isn't going to end well_**

**_Discord: Yeah the three stunt devils in a team up to save there friend *Snaps his finger to make a bag of popcorn appear* This will be fun _**

**_Me:Last thing before we go heres a Quote form the Spin off story _**

* * *

**_Quotes_**

**_(Play Menu - Story Select - Sonic Adventure 2)_**

**_Sage: Hey Sonic whats that in the distant_**

**_Sonic: Hey Sage do you know what this is _**

**_Sonic and Sage walk thought the mystery object_**

**_Sage:Oh come on why do I look like an emo_**

**_Rarity:Oh who this _****_hansom little guy _**

**_Rainbow:I most emit your pretty good, but I'm better _**

**_Sonic and Sage facepalm_**

**_The Sage is sits and watches as Sonic and Rainbow do there thing, while Rarity is very close to him he give in a put his arm around her_**

**_Sonic:Hey I heard your look to go with someone and that someone is me_**

**_Twilight: Sonic! Sage!_**

**_Sonic &amp; Sage: Twilight_**

**_Applejack: I say. This is going to be good _**

**_Sage: *Sigh* Fine I'll do it_**

**_Pinkie: Yaaaaaaa_**

**_Fluttershy: He's cute *Blushes*_**

**_Sonic &amp; Sage: Endless possibility!_**

* * *

**_Back to the fourth wall _**

**_Me: Thats all every one say bye_**

**_Sage: Peace _**

**_Discord: Discord sighing out_**

**_Pinkie: Bye Bye _**


	22. Desert Run

_**(Shamar Day - Sonic Unleashed Music)**_

_Sonic, Sage, and rainbow dash all head out of windy hill and into desert ruin. It was mostly a flat plain as far as their eyes could see. "whoa this place is not that interesting" Sage commented "I've got to agree with you this one. I didn't like this part of the zone either" Sonic agreed "Well get get going. We have to hurry and find the rest of our friends." Dash said "There a temple that's not far from here. We might find someone there" Sonic concluded before the three take off _

* * *

_**(Desert Ruins - Zone 1 - Sonic: Lost World or Shamar - Arid Sands Day - Sonic Unleashed)**_

_**Desert Ruins Zone 1 **_

_Sonic and Sage spin dashed throw the desert while Dash blasted while flying. Sonic and Sage ran up to a couple of motobugs Sonic jumped up and kicked one into the other destroying all of them at once. _

"_Whoa thats new" Sage commented "It was a little something I picked up in this place" Sonic retorted as the two hedgehogs see ramps which caused the two hedgehogs to stop and revel up a spin dash before charging off the into another than another. The two finally reach the rainbow dash as she was a little ahead do to Sonic and Sage have to deal with grounded badniks._

"_Watch out you two there a load of quicksand" The two hedgehog nod as Sonic homing attacks a spring than chain homing attacks off some buzz bombers. Unfortunately, Sage was about to do that same than but was too slow so he stop before having to go around the sand pit. _

_Sonic finally catches up to rainbow dash as she's doing multiple Darrel rolls to dodge buzz bombers and fire form the orbnots. She then goes through rings before taking to the ground and spin dashing through a group of motobugs. Sonic also does a spin dash to keep up with her as Sage follows up form farrer behind with the same move. _

_The three speedster continues as they dodge rolling cacti off of landslide and giant worms popping out from the ground the three reach an oasis with an animal capsule waiting for them. Sonic jumps on the capsule releasing all the animals._

* * *

_**(Walk on Water - Sonic the Hedgehog 3 &amp; Knuckles Music or Frog Forest Zone - Sonic Heroes) **_

_After the going through the hot desert the three decided to to take a breather. "Man I see why I never fly through the desert." Rainbow commented wiping sweat off her with her hooves._

_Sage then took sip of water before picking off one of the fruits of one of the trees "Yeah I've never like going through the desert either" Sage agreed. _

"_That was nothing you to I'm not brother by it." Sonic smiled "Well thats because you've been through hundreds of desert including this one." _

"_Oh ya the remember me. What happened the last time you were here" Rainbow asked. "Well-" Sonic then explained the story of his first adventure in the lost hex. He explained everything from both having to team up with eggface and both Tails and Eggman's sacrifice. _

"_Wow that had to been a lot" Rainbow said "Yeah that was one of my darker adventures, but a good one none or less" "Sage why wasn't you in that adventure?" Rainbow asked. Sage thought for a moment before saying "I truly don't know why I didn't know but I think I was either training with Shadow or Silver. Sonic do you recall why I didn't go" He shrugged "Hey don't ask me I don't know either" "I guess it remains a mystery." Sage said _

"_Ok everyone ready?" Sonic asked as the three prepare to leave "OH wait" Sage said before taking out a canteen and filling it with water "Now let go" Sonic nodded before asking Rainbow "Hey you ready?" He asked as he see Rainbow stretching her wings "Yeah one minute" She said before doing one last stretch than flapping them "Yeah I'm ready" "OK the temple I was talking about is near here it'll take about two the three minutes top from where we are" Sonic stated before the three take off once more _

* * *

_**(Daring-Do and The City of Sandopolis by KingSpartaX37 or Live at the Sandopolis - Sonic the Hedgehog 3 &amp; Knuckles or Desert Ruins - Zone 4 - Sonic: Lost World or Temple - Super Smash Bros.)**_

_**Desert ruin zone 2**_

_In the current temple that the three speedster are heading to a certain lavender unicorn is starting to wake up from her slumber._

"_Aggg" She mound before her eyes fluttered open, "OH man what happened" She asked herself before looking at her surrounding._

"_Look like I'm in some type of temple" She commented "OH NO My friends" Twilight then began to panic. "Girls where are you! Sonic! Sage!" She yelled before looking down "I'm all alone."_

"_Well look like I've got a job to do." She said determined before saying "I guess I'll start here" _

_After a few minutes of exploring Twilight comments "This is like a temple form those daring do books. Rainbow would be all over this." _

_Twilight walks into a room that locks behind her "What's happening?!" She yelled before coming across a giant dome like cage that had a number five on it _

"_Five? Five of what" Twilight question before getting her answer as three egg wizards and two motobug form seems to be out of no where. _

_The egg wizards then shot a magic beam that Twilight barely dodge before hopping over a couple the motobugs. Twilight quickly attacks with her magical spears destroying the motobugs, she the counter the wizards magic with a reflect spell destroying the wizards with their own magic. Once the final badniks were destroyed The cage unlocked allowing the unicorn to continue. She step on the platform to have it raise up to her surprised. She got to the limit of the platforms height before teleporting to the other one not wanting to jump. She repeated this until she got to the top and reach to be what seems to be a dead end with another group of enemies._

_Once Twilight defeated all the badniks the cage they were protecting opened up revealing a giant Animal capsule "Whats this." She asked before saying "It looks like some type of capsule" She teleports to the button then press it releasing all the animals inside._

_She gasp at what she just saw "There were animals in that! Who would do such a thing?" She asked before getting off the capsule and spotting a yellow glimmer._

_She quick takes off toward the yellow light to find a yellow chaos emerald "Hey I one of those emeralds. I better keep this just in case." She said before using her magic to hold on to the emerald. The emerald reacted to her by giving her magic a great power boost allows her to blow a hole in the wall so that she could continues_

* * *

_**Desert ruins Zone 2.5 **_

_Sonic, Sage, and rainbow dash all entered the temple and are platform thought it. Sonic and Sage parkour up the walls while Rainbow just flew up. The two hedgehog then get to the ceiling before dropping down and hanging off some vines above spikes. The two used the vines like monkey bars before jumping one to a red platform that takes them to another area. Using the walls curve like a ramp the two hedgehog spin dash there ways up the wall. to another platform section_

"_Come on what's with the platforming." Sage asked as the hedgehogs were forced to jump from platform to platform. They repeat this process before I giant fire ball came almost hitting dash as he far ahead. The three continue up the vertical platform section before moving on to a room that force them to defeat all the enemies._

* * *

_After a long segment of platforming The three finally are almost at the exit. The three almost reach the exit but not before Sage stop for some reason._

"_Hey Sage what up?" Sonic asked "I feel Chaos energy. A Chaos emerald is near." Sage inform before taking out his emerald to confirm it "Yep there an emerald near" "So where is it I want to hurry out this temple." Rainbow said impatiently "It has to be close."_

_*BOOM* Suddenly the wall exploded and Twilight walks out "Well I see where the energy came from" Sage said rubbing his quills_

"_Guys! I finally found somepony!" Twilight said in compute joy "Twilight! Yes That one more down four more to go" Dash said "Twilight did you find an emeralds?" Sonic asked "OH you mean this" She used her magic and took it out her mane. "You two were right storing item in your mane is a great idea. "Twilight Sparkle has joined the party."_

* * *

_**(Desert Ruins - Zone 4 - Sonic: Lost World)**_

_**Desert Ruins Zone 3**_

_Sonic, Sage, Twilight, and Rainbow with Two chaos emeralds and another friend founded county through the desert as Twilight asks about how they might of gotten there. Sage explain how chaos control might had teleported them to the Lost hex and how discord and the deadly six had teamed up._

_Suddenly the wind started to pick up "Does anypony feel that." Twilight asked. The four look back to see a sand tornado tearing through the desert "Whoa where did that come from!?" Twilight, Rainbow, and Sage all asked in unison before Sage see arms sticking out of the tornado which baffles him before he yelled "Yo Why are we standing here for" Sage took Twilights hoof and took off with Sonic and Rainbow in quick follow._

_Sonic and rainbow took the high route avoiding jumping cacti and buzz bomber while Sage and Twilight took the low road. Sage and Twilight then reach a ledge that he starts climbing up with Twilight still in hand. In Sage eyes this is normal, in Twilight's this is defining all physics "How is he doing this he's climbing a near vertical wall!" She thinks _

_Sage then grabbed the ledge and pull both himself and Twilight up before taking off again. To met Sonic and Rainbow at a dead end. they look behind them to see that the tornado is gone. They sigh in relieve._

"_Oh Thank Celestia it gone" Twilight stated "Yeah done with one problem to get into another" Rainbow said._

"_Don't worry Dash we just need some help." Sonic stated before sees a couple of yellow wisps. Sonic them whistling over "You guys mind helping us out." The wisp speak in their language before entering the four Sonic then yelled _"_**Drill!" **__and going through the ground. Sage and Rainbow follow up by yelling the same thing "Umm OK let do this. drill!"_

_**(Drill Wisp - Sonic: Lost World)**_

_Following Sonic the team of drills blasted through the ground at high speeds Rainbow and Sage got control easy as they go through the ground but twilight had a little more trouble, but once she found out that she move forward automatically she quickly learned and followed with ease._

_**(End Drill music)**_

_The four exit their drill from the moment they hit hard ground. The yellow wisp pop out before flying off _

"_What just happened" Twilight questioned "Twilight you just got a taste of hyper go on energy." Sonic stated "Hyper? Go on? Energy?" "It's the energy that's inside the wisps it's their live scores what we just did is a test of that." "Wow that was a taste I wouldn't imagine what could happen if all that energy is used." "I wouldn't know" _

_The two hedgehog and ponies walk to find a familiar pony's hat "Hey guy it Applejack's hat" Sage informed picking it up. _

"_She must had dropped it" Twilight said "That might mean that she's close" Dash commented"Well she hard to miss we'll keep a look out." Sonic stated as Sage put the hat on for safe keeping._

_Continuing their voyage they are again being chased by the tornado before the reach another dead end. They barely dodge the tornado before it stops revealing the fat Zeti himself Zomom as he gulf down a whole drumstick bone an everything. The girls and Sage gage at the sight _

_**(Cutscene - Zomon's Take out Lunch - Sonic: Lost World)**_

"_Dude three words. Diet and exercise" Sage commented "Shut hedgehog your bealey a snack." Zomom retort back at the hedgehog commented "Hey fatty out of the way" Rainbow insult "Did you just call me fat skittles." The fat zeti said enraged "You can afford to skip a couple of meals." Twilight adds "Thats it You two are going to be dessert after a take care of blue and black berry over there!" The zeti shout before leaping high up into the air._

_**(The Deadly Six Theme (Orchestra ver.) - Sonic: Lost World or [Sonic Lost World X MLP FiM] The Mane Six Vs. The Deadly Six)**_

"_How can someone so damn fat jump so damn high" Sage questioned as he avoids Zomom ground pound which caused a shock wave stunning him allowing Zomom to hit Sage with a hard punch sending him to the wall that knock the wind out of him. This cause Sage to watch weakly as he's trying to regain his breath._

_Zomom than does a triple jump combo with the last one ending up in a ground pound. This cause Zomom to sink into the sand. Sonic homing attacked the zeti causing him to sink even more. Zomom but out the sand and shot out a yellow magic blast much to sonic's surprise Sonic dodges as Zomom keeps firing until a magenta blast hit him._

"_Hey don't forget us" Twilight commented as she fire another magical blast while Rainbow went for a homing attack. Zomom quickly reacted as he blocked both the blast and the homing attack. He then went on to do his triple jump. Twilight run from under him and Dash just flew way. Using the chance Twilight shot him with a magical lance and Dash it him with a homing attack. Zomom than sink into the ground and began to dig to another area "His getting a let get him!" Rainbow said. Quickly Sonic call more drill wisps._

"_Sage are you going to be OK?" Sonic asked as he give a weak thumbs up showing that he's ok to sum extent "You three go ahead I'll find away their." He said give another thumbs up before the three leave via drill to chase Zomom._

_Chasing Zomon The three try to catch up but for some odd reason he faster than all three of them. "How come all the fat one's are fast" Sonic question as Eggman managed to do the same multiple times. ._

"_Man this guy just won't go down" Twilight commented "Come we can't give up. Have faith in us we can do this." Sonic said going in for a homing attack _

* * *

_Back with Sage "OH man that was horrible" Sage commented before looking up "Umm look like there Something up there maybe another way to were Sonic and the girls are. But how to get up there?" Sage than thought for a sec before tipping Applejack's hat "Ummm" Than a rope can down form the cliff side "Convent" Sage said climbing up the rope._

_Reaching the top Sage then said "I believe this belong to you"_

* * *

_Back with Sonic and the girls. Zomom is more trouble than he's worth no matter how much they attack him he just won't go down _

"_This battle is going on for long than it should!" Sonic shouted as he dodges another magic blast and uses another homing attack. Zomom again just shrugs it off like it was nothing._

_Sage then came in like a cannonball rocketing toward the Zeti. Sage uncurls and says "Nice kicking Applejack" "Nice spinning Sage."_

"_Applejack!" The girls say unison "Twilight, Rainbow glad your ok." She then turn to the fat Zeti "I'll teach you not to mess with Apples" Apple Says charging at the Zeti before Jumping up and doing a dive kick. The kick makes contact as Applejack than head butted the Zeti before Bucking him. She then jumped back as Sage went in front of her and went into a Spin Dash. Applejack bucked Sage into the Zeti as that last hit does him in and send him flying._

* * *

"_Ha too easy" Sage said before brofisting Applejack "You were great out there" he complimented "You wasn't too have bad yourself Sugerhog" "Yes Five down three more to go" Rainbow said excitedly "Rarity, Pinkie, and Flutters Those should be the one's missing." Sonic said "Well let's get going" _

* * *

_**Me: OK Most boring level done.**_

_**Sage: It wasn't that bad**_

_**Me yes it was **_

_**Discord: Oh I'm died to see what happens next**_

_**Pinkie: Me to!**_

_**Sage: Next our heroes will be going through Two levels and Two boss fights **_

_**Me: Also Discord's true plan is revealed**_

_**Discord: Whoo I wonder what it could be oh wait I already know **_

_**Sage: Small hint it has something to do with me **_

_**Me: Anyway Say goodbye**_

_**Discord: This is the god of chaos signing out**_

_**Sage: This is the Chaos hedgehog saying peace **_

_**Pinkie: Best party pony also sighing out **_


	23. Tropical Freeze

_**(Eggman Land - Theme of Eggman - Sonic Unleashed)**_

_In lava mountain Discord was making out his plain "Damn these hedgehogs are even more powerful than I thought" he said to himself before adding "The Black hedgehog seem very advanced in Chaos magic. I could use him to my advantage. All I need to do is some convincing. The hedgehog is coming with me one way or another" He concluded before going into a fit of evil laughter._

* * *

_**(Tropical Coast - Zone 1 - Sonic: Lost World)**_

_**Tropical Coast - Zone 1**_

_In the zone tropical coast our heroes where forced to deal with an underwater section much to Sonic and Sage dismay and also Rainbow dash seeing that they all can't swim. The hedgehog and speedy pony slow jog/trot through the water as Twilight and Applejack swam ahead. Sonic and Sage move at a constant slow pace as Rainbow is in close follow they finally get launched out of the water and met Twilight and Applejack at the side of the water _

"_Screw both of you" Sage growls. "Sorry we didn't know you couldn't swim." Twilight responded "Especially you Rainbow dash" "It never came up" She replied dryly "OK What is it with Speed types that can't swim, I mean I can't swim, Sage can't Swim, and Rainbow can't swim what are the odds" Sonic said rubbing his quills The conversation was so interrupted by a "WEEEEE!" _

"_Pinkie!" The five said in unison. The five then dash over to the source of the WEE to see something very very outlandish._

* * *

_**(Juice Archipelago - Sonic: Lost World)**_

_The five see a bunch of fruit but they were huge about the size of a story building. "The hell is this?!" Sage questioned "Wow we these might have to be the biggest apples I've ever seen." Applejack said with a lot of surprise in her voice. _

"_Sonic were these here the last time you were here" Rainbow asked he nodded "Yep" "No time we need to find Pinkie." Twilight recalled _

"_Right." The five say as they spit up to search for the pink pony._

_Sonic was using the rocket wisp to blast from plant to plant looking for any signs of a pink party animal. Sonic was just about start exploring another planet when he saw an orange rocket with a puffy tail flying off to another one. Sonic facepalms and Sighs "Chaos Damnit! Why!?" Sonic then found another orange rocket and blasting off again_

* * *

_Rainbow dash wasn't having the best of luck in finding pinkie she kelp finding bits and pieces leftover fruit that she gust that pinkie ate. "Pinkie Pie! Pinkie Pie!" She shouted while looking for her pink friend. "If only I had a way to OH wait." Rainbow dash than did a Sonic Rainboom "This will surely attract Pinkie Pie" Dash boasted A few second later and it didn't attract pinkie pie but it did attract a bunch of robots. "Celestia Damnit! Why!" Dash yelled before taring part the robots. After taring the robots a new one She spots a shine coming from the destroyed robots. She trots over to it and spots a blue chaos emerald. _

"_Whoa I didn't find Pinkie but I did find one of those chaos emeralds Sonic talks about. I'll take it to him" Dash say putting the emerald in her mane than blasting off the find Sonic._

* * *

_Meanwhile with Sage has been having the worst luck to say all he's been able to find is half eaten fruit and robots. Sage finally get results when he saw a pink blur fly past him as high speed before dashing off himself_

_Sage follow the pinkie blur until he made it on to a bridge "Pinkie Pie! Where are you!" he shouted. Sage stood there for a sec before getting tackled on by the pink mare. "Pinkie why do you keep doing that." He asked "Because it fun" She said. Sage sighed "I just glad I found you Pinks." "Me too I found myself all alone in this place I look all over looking for you." She said, "OK let get going." he said heading back._

* * *

_Sage and Pinkie run back to the group oddly Pinkie was able to keep up with Sage, however he didn't question it because pinkie. He also didn't question why she can also spin dash and homing attack because again it pinkie. After boosting though a couple of badniks before dodging a cane from the back. _

"_You know no one has ever got a sneak attack on me" Sage boosted turning to see the cane against his neck, with a very old Zeti holding it._

"_One shall never let it guard down" He said as Sage smiled "Yeah you're the one to talk" he said before a pink ball hits him sending him skidding across the ground._

"_Thanks Pinks" "No problem spiky" "OH and what was that about never letting your guard down" Sage taunted_

"_Believe me hedgehog that won't happen again" The old Zeti says before summoning a ring fruit._

_Sage and Pinkie both get into a battle stance "I hope you as good of a fighter as a partying." Sage said "Oh believe me I'm full of surprises, Let just hope you're as good as you are awesome." "You know it."_

* * *

_**(The Deadly Six Theme (Orchestra ver.) - Sonic: Lost World or [Sonic Lost World X MLP FiM] The Mane Six Vs. The Deadly Six)**_

_Sage start out the battle with a traditional homing attack. The attack doesn't miss but get's intersected by his shield knocking most some of the fruit away. Pinkie then came in with her party cannon "Wow she was right she never leave home without it" Sage thought as he see pinkie blast away most of the fruits allowing Sage to homing attack Zik. Dazed a bit the elderly Zeti gets his bearing back and begins to move around the battlefield quite quickly actually shooting blue energy shots that home in on Sage and Pinkie._

_Sage counter his shots with chaos spears and Pinkie counters with cannon shots. Zik oddly shot a green energy ball. Sage thinks logically and kicks the shot right back at him. This let Pinkie hit Zik with a homing attacks before Sage blasted him with a spin dash. On his last legs Zik uses the last of his power to charge up a powerful blast._

_Smiling Sage turned to pinkie and said "Let's finish this with style" Pinkie get a really devious grin as she pulls out a different party cannon. This one had a pink and black color scheme and had a picture of the chaos emeralds and balloons on the wheels. This was a very special party cannon Sage and Pinkie made during one of there more scarier and destructive meeting._

* * *

_**(Pinkie: OHHH I remember that. Sage: Yeah I do too. That a story for another time.) **_

* * *

_A slot opens up as Sage tosses the emerald to pinkie as she drops it into the slot. Sage went into the cannon as the cannon started to glow green._

"_Chaos Party Cannon fire!" The two yelled in unison. Sage fire out the cannon as a very fast qand powerful cannonball. Just in time too as Zik also fire his shot. The to connect as Sage struggles to get through the blast._

"_Come on Spiky! I thought you can take on any challenge!" Pinkie both cheered and taunted. Taking that as both an insult and compliment. Taking that as both and compliment and insult Sage yells_

"_I can take on any challenge! NO matter what!" he then started to glow as a little emblem appears on his chest as a emerald. This gave Sage a sudden power boost as he blows thought the blast before fully tackling Zik Sending him flying to a place unknown. The emblem then fades away before anything else happened _

* * *

_**Me: If you're confused about the emblem then re-read Chapter 10 **_

* * *

_**(Sea Bottom Segue - Sonic: Lost World)**_

_Out of breath Sage jogs back to pinkie and gives a smile "Nice firing pinks" "Nice boosting spikes" "Ha That was nothing" Sage than said "Let's hurry back" Pinkie nods and dashes off Sage took his follow. _

* * *

_With Twilight, Applejack and Sonic. The three rest under a palm tree while they wait for the rest so that they can move on to the next area. Sonic had faith that Sage found Pinkie with no problem and he'll get her back safely. Sage and Pinkie Pie version of safe which is not very safe._

"_Are you sure Sage found her" Applejack asked "100% positive" Sonic reassured._

"_No offense but I think if those two found each other the result could end badly" "Twilight you doubt those two hanging out ever seen" "The day they almost destroy more than half of ponyville with this 'Chaos Party Cannon' of theirs" "Hey that was" Sonic stopped and thought for a sec "OK I can't defend that. Personally I thought Sage and Pinkie were dating for a while as they were making that" He emitted as he hears a little crack "Did anybody else hear that?" Sonic asked_

"_I did" Applejack said as she asked "Twi did you hear that" _

_Twilight stays silent "Twi? Twi..?" Applejack shook her hoof in front of Twilight snapping her out of her trance "OH huh what did you ask?" "You OK Twilight. You sort of cocked out there" Apple informed "Yeah I'm fine just thinking about something" She semi lied. Applejack give Twilight a glare as he suspects something different. _

_Just than Sage and Pinkie spot the trio and dash toward them "I told it you he'll find her" Sonic boosted. The lavender mare sighed and asked "Pinkie are you alright?" "I'm fine Twilight" Pinkie said before giving Sage a great big hug "Thanks to Sage that is"_

* * *

_**(Sage: I hope you guys remembered that Pinkie and Twilight likes me because this will play a minor part in this story, and a major part in the next one)**_

* * *

_Sage didn't fight the hug this time as he use to this so he just doesn't about fighting it anymore, plus she super soft like a cotton candy pillow which make Sage not want to let go._

"_Good now we just need to wait for Dash" Sonic said if on cue Rainbow comes flying in with great news "Guys I didn't find Pinkie" Dash stopped mid sentence, saw Pinkie hugging Sage and said "Look like you got that done" before resuming the what she was saying previously "Anyways I found this" *Plays chaos emerald jingle* "Whoa a another chaos emeralds" Sage said "Nice work dash, like always" Sonic commented causing the rainbow mare to blush before taking a look back to Sage and Pinkie as she says "You just stopped fighting it?" The hedgehog nodded "I'll just give her what she wants" Sage said breaking the long hug _

"_So we found another friend that means two more to go, also Dash found another Chaos emerald making at a total of three." Sage summarized "We're making pretty great progress" "Well let not wait let's get going to the next area. Kill two world done in one chapter." Twilight, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash gave Sage a weird look as Pinkie started to laughed and Sonic chuckled _

"_Sage how many times do I have to say it don't break the fourth wall" "Hey everyone does it" "Yeah but not everyone wants to know about them" "True we look crazy just talking to what look like yourself." The Three mare continue to be confused about the hedgehog topic but shrugged it off as the group begins to move to Frozen Factory_

* * *

_**(Frozen Factory - Zone 1 - Sonic: Lost World or Holoska - Cool Edge Day - Sonic Unleashed)**_

_Sonic, Sage, Dash and Pinkie all blast the the ice world using purely their nature speed. Right behind them is both Twilight than Applejack. Twilight cass a super speed spell Sage taught her a few weeks before this adventure. Come in handy in those time where you have to get away fast or just to keep up. _

_They soon come up on a ice made floor. The moment Sonic, Sage and Pinkie hit the ice floor they started ice skating on the ice, while Rainbow avoided the ice all together. Unfortunately Twilight and Applejack didn't have the same amount of experience on ice so the slipped and slided all over the place. The hedgehogs realized this and turn back. Sage picked up Twilight while Sonic picked up Applejack as the two skate up back to Pinkie and Rainbow._

* * *

_**(Holoska - Cool Edge Night - Sonic Unleashed or Ice Cap Zone, Act 1 - Sonic the Hedgehog 3)**_

_After speeding through the level, Sonic and Sage spot a cave with an old cyan glow to it "Hey you guys check this out" Sonic said motioning to the cave "Does that glow seem familiar?" He asked as the ponies shouted "Rarity!" "But why would Rarity go into a cave unless" everypony but pinkie sighed "Gem hunting" The three say in unison _

"_Well that is Rarity's strong point" Sage said "Wait what if that not Rarity?" Pinkie asked_

"_OHHHH, these gem are absolutely magnificent" They heard "Well that disprove that theory" Sage said before walking to the cave with the Sonic and the ponies in follow_

* * *

_The__ fashionistas pony wonder around the gem filled cave. Using her gem finding spell and her keen eye to pick out only the most precious of gems. "By me I've never seem much beauty in all my live" She commented to herself as her horn goes off again. She hits the spot where her horn glowed the brightest with her magic collecting more gems than she already had to this point. She was ready to move on to another area when a problem stuck. She had all those gems but no place to put them "Well this is. The worst! Possible! Thing!" She shouted " I have all these gems but no where to put them" She sighed having a little drama queen moment "If only Those darlings Sonic and Sage were here" She whined as she heard_

"_You called the hedgehog transport" She turned to see the hedgehogs in full glory "Darling I'm so glad I found you." Rarity said before asked "Do you two mind carrying these for me?"_

_The hedgehog let out a sigh and say "Sure" "OH thank you kindly your effect will be reward when we get back to ponyville" Rarity assured. After some more gem hunting Rarity horn detects a gem under a pile of snow in near a wall of the cave. Sonic goes into ball form and digs into the snow he soon pops out with a cyan Chaos Emerald "Yeah Another emerald found" Sonic shouted "Two in one chapter new record" Sage commented "OK I think that's effect gem hunting for now" he adds "Really there're so many more in here" Rarity said in a whiny tone. "Yeah but we also have a world to save" Sonic said. "Even Though we could do as much side-quest gem hunting before the final boss." _

* * *

_With the four ponies wait near the cave's exit. Sonic and Sage return back with Rarity and a load of gems in hand. "What took you so long?" Rainbow asked arrogantly "Gem collecting" The hedgehog say "Well took you long enough. lets just get going" She said before the gang exited the cave onto the top of a mountain. _

_Than all of a sudden the ground started to rumble "Does anypony else feel that?" Twilight asked as the group turns around and yells _"_**Avalanche!" **_

_**( Be Cool, Be Wild and Be Groovy ...for Icecap - Sonic Adventure)**_

_reacting very quickly Sage grabbed the closest ponies to him with was Pinkie and Rarity before blasting down the mountain. Sonic follow sult with grabbing Applejack and Twilight before running off himself. While Rainbow keep ups with her own speed._

_Sonic and Sage are slowed down to to the extra weight but not enough to allow the avalanche catch them. The hedgehog had to avoid a horde of trees and badniks just to keep from getting hit, One hit and they're finished. Sage then got the idea to use the terrain to their advantage as he did a short hop and curling up into a ball with both Rarity and Pinkie and blasted down the mountain with insane speed. Sonic quickly though and look up towards Dash. She got close before Sonic handed her Twilight as Rainbow too curl up into a ball as well as Sonic as they too blast down the mountain._

* * *

_**(Snowball Waltz - Sonic: Lost World)**_

_The hedgehogs and Rainbow Dash with the other ponies make it down the mountain as giant snowballs. The giant snowballs stop before becoming a pile of snow. Sonic and Sage pop out the snow and asked "Is everypony OK?" Applejack pops out "I'm fine" Than Rainbow "Nothing hurt but my ego" Twilight comes out "That was some ride" Rarity pops out "That was dreadful" Pinkie than busted out the snow "That was Fun let's do it again!" Pinkie giggled getting glares from everyone but Sage. Causing Pinkie to ask "What?!" "Pinkie you are just a giant bundle of joy" Sage commented_

_After getting out the ponies shake off the snow while Sage and Sonic wipe it off with their hands and quills. _

_**(Even a Rose Has Thorns - Sonic: Lost World)**_

_The group continues only to run in to a familiar green female Zeti Zeena sitting on the same log that Sonic met her on last time_

"_Hello again blus rat!" She insults "I see that you brought another rat with you along with a couple of ugly horses" _

_The ponies growed at the insult "At least I have class unlike you" Rarity yelled "OH is little fashion disaster getting mad" Zeena teased "Fashion disaster! OH Thats it! You're going down booger!" Rarity shouted as Zeena Shout back "Booger! You little nothing! Bring sister" _

_As Rarity and Zeena get ready to fight. The hedgehog slowly back away keeping their eyes on the as the battle that just about started "Sonic, Sage where are you to going?" Applejack asked "We're going to watch from a safe distance" Sonic inform "What you're not going to help?!" Rainbow and Twilight asked in unison "No. we are just going to wait for when the time call for it. This is Rarity's fight and her fight alone. She know what to do." Sage said "Well I'm going to help her" Dash said before trying to fly off but is grabbed by her tail "NO Dash if you go into this fight you're going to get hit in the crossfire. Trust me when I say this never get between two girls fighting it will only turn out worst." Sonic said. "Plus I have 100% faith within Rarity She'll win this trust me." Rainbow looks into Sonic eyes for a sec before she got the realization "OH Yeah I don't need to be Twilight the figure that out" Dash said before landing with a small blush "I've never thought how cool Sonic eye's are" She thinks _

* * *

_**Me: Hints to the next story and finally **_

* * *

_**(Boss - Egg-Cerebus &amp; Egg Genesis - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) or How it Started (Ifrit Golem) - Sonic and the Secret Rings)**_

_Zeena started the battle with blasting Rarity with an electoral blast that Rarity gracefully dodges before counter attacking with magical blast of her own which it's bullseye with Zeena. pushing her back. She shrugged the blast off then summons a Snowball with a face and a green light. Zeena starts to swing that like a wrecking ball _

* * *

_**Me &amp; Sage: We're soo sorry about that**_

* * *

_Rarity grabs it with her magic and throw it back into her face. Rarity than used Magical spear causing more damaging. Zeena even more pissed than shoots a bunch of mini electoral spheres than send them all at Rarity. Using reflect Rarity managed to reflect most of the shots but gets blind sided by one from behind. Using this chance Zeena blasted Rarity with another blast that hits. Rarity endures the hit.  
_"_Hey fashion disaster I didn't think you could look much worse" Zeena stated coldly as Rarity doesn't care she just want to finish this girl off._

_Rarity horn than lights of as multiple Diamond appears. Angrily Rarity shouts _"_**Jewelry Storm!" **_ _This fire hundreds of diamonds as her target which is Zeena. She was pelted by hard diamonds before blasted away with one final blast._

"_And you call yourself a lady can't even fight well" Rarity insult going back to the group_

* * *

_**(The White of Sky (Skeleton Dome) - Sonic and the Secret Rings)**_

_Rarity get back the the group as Twilight shouted "That was amazing Rarity!" "Ha that wasn't even a challenge." _

_Rainbow than emits "OK Rarity that was awesome" "Why thank you Rainbow" "I must say those magic training sections really payed off" Sage said "And you said they were pointless" Sonic added _

"_Thanks both of you" Rarity commented as Sage then says "OK our progress has improved all we need to find now is Fluttershy and the other three emerald and defeat discord." "Come on let's get going Silent forest is close that our next destination.\_

* * *

_**Me: Our heroes had concern two areas and found both Pinkie and Rarity only Fluttershy is left **_

_**Discord: OHHH I can't wait for the next one I get someone new **_

_**Sage: Ha I wonder who that his. NO seriously I don't nobby told me **_

_**Pinkie: OH Sage don't worry about it**_

_**Sage: I should be scared but I'm not **_

_**Me: Well you are the element of Courage**_

_**Discord: That's going to come into play isn't it.**_

_**Me &amp; Sage &amp; Pinkie: Yep **_

_**Discord: *Sigh* God of Chaos out **_

_**Pinkie" Unlimited party pony **_**_out_**

_**Sage: Chaos emperor signing out **_

_**Me: Author out peace **_


	24. A Night of Fate

_**(Adabat - Jungle Joyride Night - Sonic Unleashed or Lost Jungle Zone - Sonic Heroes or Silent Forest - Zone 1 - Sonic Lost World)**_

_Now in Silent Forest, our heroes continue their way through the lost world in the search of their final friend Fluttershy, and also find Discord._

_Leading the group is Sonic and Rainbow Dash. "So Blue where are we now?" Dash asked. "If I'm right this is Silent Forest." Sonic informed "Isn't this the place where you-" Sonic looked down "Yep this is the place." he said_

"_This place kind of reminds me of Everfree. And that's not really a good thing" Dash commented "No actually. I think this place is much safer than that place." _

_Following behind them is Sage, Pinkie pie, and Twilight. The pink pony and black hedgehog were talking up a storm, bring up random topics just to keep the conversation going. Well more like pinkie it bring up the topics. Sage just went along because the topics had nothing to do with anything, but they were humorous none or less_

_Meanwhile in the back of the group was Applejack and Rarity. Applejack was give Rarity a summarized version of what happened so far. _

"_So thats everything that happened so far up to meeting you" Applejack conclude _

"_So if I'm right then, once we find Fluttershy, defeat the last of these Zeit cultures, and the last of these emeralds we can defeat discord." Rarity also summarized. Applejack nodded "Apparently."_

* * *

_As the group continues on Sonic noticed the lack of badniks in the area, while Sage felt a chaos signature for a while. The black hedgehog thought it was nothing seems like it was small._

"_Girls, have you notice the lack of enemies in our way?" Sonic asked_

_Sage raised an eyebrow 'Did Sonic just accidentally call me a girl.' He thought to himself _

"_Now that you say it. Yes." Dash retorted _

"_Is that ah bad thing Sugerhog." Applejack asked _

"_Usually. It's too quiet." Sonic said crossing his arms _

"_Can it be a trap?" Asked Twilight _

_Sonic shrugged "Maybe I don't know."_

"_Well I for one like the quiet nature of this forest. All this fighting is bad for one's beauty." Rarity spoke._

_Everyone rolled their eyes in response. Finally Sage stops, this caused the whole group to stop as well. 'That chaos energy. It's not disappearing. It feels like it's following us, but how.' He thought _

"_Spikey anything wrong?" The party pony asked pressing her chin on his head._

_This decide not to question how the pink pony is now on his head so he said "I feel some Chaos energy. At first I thought it was nothing, but now I feel it following us some how." _

_This comment sent the thought into a thought. It wasn't until they heard Pinkie yell "Twitchy Tail!" Suddenly a branch broke and a familiar depressed Zeti came crashing down._

"_Zor!" Sonic yelled _

"_So it was you following us!" Sage yelled "I knew something was up"_

"_Sigh. It looks like bad luck as stuck me again." He said in a depressed tone._

"_You need to lighten up dude. You sound like." The black hedgehog stopped himself and sighed "You know what never mind."_

"_What do you want Zor?!" Sonic asked "We have a friend we're looking for."_

"_Why do I care." Zor then raised his hand as the Shadows of the group began to form. "Try this on for size." Once the shadow were complete Zor took off._

"_Aggg looks like we have to defeat these guys first!" Dash said _

_The group then got into fight stances "Let rock and roll!" Sonic shouted _

* * *

_**(Night of Fate - Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX or Shrouding Dark Cloud - Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX)**_

_The whole group entered battle with their Shadow selves. _

_With the battle with Sonic and Shadow Sonic. The shadow attended to hit the blue blur with a homing attack, but Sonic just bounced it off with a Spin Jump before doing a homing attack of his own that the shadow dodges with a Spin Dash._

_Sonic than did is Sonic wind homing attack combo which seem to do major damage to Shadow Sonic. Sonic was about to hit it with a finally attack, but was intersected by Shadow Rainbow Dash which then pin the hedgehog down, that allowed Shadow Sonic to hit the real Sonic with a Spin Dash._

_The blue blur was sent flying but was caught by Rainbow dash. "I was wondering were my Shadow was going." Dash said letting down the hedgehog._

_Both Shadow Sonic and Rainbow Dash charge at the originals. Both Sonic and Dash smiled as began to combo their tornado attacks sucking the shadow copies in where that then disappeared into puff of smoke. _

"_That was something" Sonic said _

"_That was annoying" Dash commented_

"_Nice team work Dash." Sonic complemented _

"_Same for you Blue" Dash complemented back_

_Meanwhile Sage was battling alongside Pinkie as for some reason their Shadow stayed together. Sage got a couple of pot shot homing attacks on Shadow Pinkie, while Pinkie did the Same with Shadow Sage with her party cannon_

_The two Shadow's seemed to change tactics as they began to resort to range attacks, clipping away at them with Chaos spears and party cannon shoots, and what made it worst, Shadow Sage kept spamming Chaos control. Every time they got in close or try to attack them they disappear and hit them with cheap shots. It wasn't until the two were blasted by cyan magic blast from a certain fashionista where they stopped their cheap assault. _

"_Thank you Rarity!" Sage shouted "That was getting annoying."_

"_Yeah we really appreciate it." Pinkie said _

"_No problem darling. Glad to help" Rarity smiled, which was quickly dropped when she got it by Shadow Pinkie's Shadow cannon._

_This attack not only dealt damage, but it also messed up her mane and tail. Rarity started to glow a particular dark aura, as both Sage and Pinkie stood back to see Rarity unleashes all her rage on the Pinkie shadow. _

"_This this happens often" Sage whispered_

_Pinkie nods "Don't mess with her hair."_

"_Noted." Sage said as they continues to watch her go completely ape. _

"_And I thought I had a dark side" The two say in unison._

_They gave each other a weird look_ "_I rather not asked" They said before getting back into battle. _

_Sage homing attacked Shadow Pinkie finishing her off before Rarity blast his Shadow with a powerful magic blast._

"_All better now?" Sage asked the Fashionista_

"_Yeah I just need to let that out." Rarity replied _

"_By the by. Where's your Shadow self" Pinkie asked before she dodged a magic shot. "Well that answers that question." The group of three easily defeat Shadow Rarity._

"_Well that's load off our backs" Sage commented_

"_That was tough. glad we made it thought" Rarity said._

_Elsewhere Twilight was struggling to hit her Shadow. Shadow Twilight like Shadow Sage is teleport spamming and is getting cheap shots on Twilight._

"_Stand still you fake!' She shouted in frustration as she continued to try to hit her copy. Shadow Twilight finally stopped teleporting began to charge. Twilight dodges the attack and hit the Shadow with a punch. Twilight smirked as she began to combo Shadow Twilight into oblivion, ending the combo with a powerful Magic blast that sent her colliding with Shadow Applejack, who was also sent flying. _

_Applejack than lassoed the two shadow allow Twilight to Shot them with another powerful magic blast. Thought it wasn't enough to finish them._

"_This is getting really tiring" Twilight commented landing another punch to the the copy. _

"_Come Twi just a little more" Applejack said bucking her shadow back into Twilight's "Twi finish them now!"_

_Twilight nodded before fire one last magic blast ending the fight._

_Twilight wiped the sweat off her head and said "That was pretty ruff."_

"_Come on sugarcube. Ah reckon that was the mightiest challenge yet." Applejack said doing the same._

* * *

_**(Deep Jungle - Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX)**_

_The group met up after defeating the shadows. _

"_It's good to see that everyone held their own pretty well." Sonic commented "Let's get moving." _

_Wait Sonic." Sage said cause the him to turn around "I hear something. Follow me." Sage said before he went in front. _

_After following Sage for a few moment Dash asked "So Sage what did you hear?"_

"_Rustling bushes" Sage answered _

"_That's it!" Dash shouted. _

"_Hold on let me explain. As I can see their the only living things her are us and that depressed Zeti. Also I heard an adorable sleek. And to date their's only one pony and make a sound that adorable" Sage then sought one of the bushes shaking with a dim glow. _

"_Leave this to me." He said as he began tiptoeing_

"_Why are you walking like that Sage?" Dash asked _

"_Because this is Fluttershy. One wrong move and she's out faster than Sonic when it chili dog night." Sage said as he continued his tiptoeing._

_Sage reached the bush, so far he's doing pretty good. Sage cracked a smiled at what he was about to do. The hedgehog went into the bush._

_Fluttershy let out "EPPP!" as Sage held on to her keeping her from running away "Flutters! Clam down! It me Sage. I not going to hurt you." Fluttershy stopped struggling and opened her eyes._

"_S-S-Sage is it really you?" She asked. He smiled_

_She give the hedgehog a hug. "Thank goodness. I finally found someone or someone finally found me." She cried _

"_Come on the group is waiting." Sage said _

* * *

"_Fluttershy!" The group shout out in unison giving the butter colored Pegasus a group hug._

"_Looks like the gangs all here" Sonic smiled _

"_Now all we have to do is hunt down the remaining Chaos emeralds." Sage recalled _

"_Oh Yeah here" Shy said giving Sage a silver colored emerald. "I found it where I was hiding."_

"_Five down two to go" Sonic Said, before the group began to hear clapping _

"_What a cute little reunion." They heard a familiar depressed Zeti say "I hate cute and I hate you!" He then came down on his newly made owl bot "To be honest you just make it easier for me. Now I can kill all of you!" _

_Zor again raised his hand to create more shadows as he got his owl bot ready "Prepare to die!"_

* * *

_**(Diablon - Shadow the Hedgehog or Deep End - Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX)**_

"_Agg the Shadows again" Dash complained_

"_Don't worry about the Shadow Zor's more of a threat" Sonic informed _

"_That wouldn't work. The Shadow would then just pick us off while we fight" Sage said before an idea can to his head "OK listen Me, Flutters, Pinks, and Rare will deal with the Shadows while you, Dash, Twi, And A.J deal with Zor."_

"_That's actually a good idea" Twilight said "Let's do it." The team nods before taking spitting up._

_With Sage's team:_

_The Shadow team seem to be holding their own pretty well despite the odd of four to eight._

_Sage and surprising Rarity were the stars of the fight. Picking off the shadows with Chaos and magical attacks. Pinkie pie and Fluttershy also did their part by pot shooting the shadows or stunning them with 'the stare.' Other than that Sage than Rarity quickly dispatched the Shadow with no problem at all._

"_Rarity that was amazing!" Sage shouted _

"_Well I am amazing aren't I" Rarity boasted _

"_That was a pretty good fight style you have." Sage said_

"_Why thank you darling I do take karate, Plus those Magic training sessions."_

_Sage laugh "And you said that those were useless." _

"_Well looks like I stand corrected" Rarity smiled _

"_When we get back to Ponyville I can teach you some more tricks" Sage offered_

"_While the offer is appreciated darling. It's hardly needed. Thanks anyways." Rarity said _

_Sage shrugged "Kind of thought you'll do that. Well my offer still stands anytime you need it."_

"_Thanks Darling." Rarity conducted_

_With Sonic's team:_

_The Zor team was in the middle of a stand still the Owl bot hovers high enough so that only Rainbow Dash could get him._

_Dash managed to hit Zor with a couple of charge attacks and dive kicks. Twilight also hit the bot with magical blast stunning it for a little so that Dash could get a clear hit._

_It wasn't until Zor summoned a Shadow Sonic where Sonic got an idea. Sonic used a homing attack his Shadow self to rebound off him and to unleash a chain of homing attack. After the their attack Zor fell of his mech and was open for attack. Applejack bucked Zor into Twilight which uppercutting him to Rainbow, who drop kicked him to Sonic's roundhouse kick._

_Zor managed to somehow get back on his Owl bot and began to charge something big. Sadly the group never saw what that attack was, because Fluttershy Stunned Zor with "The Stare" which quickly ending with with him getting hit by Sage who just got launched out of Pinkie regular Party cannon, that sent him blasting off again. _

* * *

"_Ha the fool never stood a chances" Sage said _

"_Nice timing their Sage. He started to get on my nerves" Sonic commented _

"_Yeah he was rather annoying" Dash said "Man we've been saying that a lot here."_

"_To be honest. I hate this place" Sonic blunted "Come let's go. One more level before Final boss fight"_

_The rest of the group nods before following the blue hedgehog._

* * *

_Me: Done and over with. Sorry for the long wait. Major Writers block plus Summer. You can do the math _

_Sage: Hey have any you seen Discord? He disappeared._

_Pinkie: Nope I haven't seen him._

_?: So this is where you two go Darlings._

_Me, Sage, Pinkie: Rarity!?_

_Me: When did you learn how to break the fourth wall?!_

_Rarity: Just now._

_Sage: You know the story is like three to four chapters away from ending right._

_Rarity: Better late than never I'll say._

_Me: Alright rare did you bring anyone with you_

_?: I-I'm with her _

_Me, Sage, Pinkie Pie: Fluttershy!?_

_Me and Sage: *Facepalm*_

_Sage: OK listen. We're willing to let you to stay here._

_Me: But their two rules here in the fourth wall._

_Pinkie: One you don't talk about the fourth wall you can break it just not talk about._

_Me: And Two and this one is important. Do not and I repeat do not mess with the story. These two already to that as it is._

_Sage and Pinkie: *Smirk* *Chuckle*_

_Rarity: Those are easy to follow. Right Shy._

_Flutters:Y-yeah easy enough._

_Me:Good. Anyways, everyone say bye now._

_Pinkie: This is Pinkie Pie the fourth wall master sighing out._

_Sage: How long have you been wanting to say that?_

_Pinkie: Four chapter and three weeks._

_Sage: Anyways, Sage the Chaos emperor Hedgehog sighing out._

_Rarity: This is Rarity. Everybody's and everypony's favorite fashionista pony sighing out._

_Fluttershy: This is Fluttershy everyone's favorite shy and cute pony sighing out _

_Me: Weirdest outro ever. This is me say peace out and hope your having a nice summer._


End file.
